The Last Neverland
by Neverland'sLostGirls
Summary: What if the curse never happened? What if Emma found her True Love soon after Neal, and he picked up the pieces of her broken heart? Join Elizabeth, Henry, and Sophia as they battle Pan and Felix in Neverland. Maybe Pan and Felix will even find the light, or maybe the twins will find the darkness...
1. prologue

Storybrooke had always been a boring little town with few things to do, and even fewer people. No one new ever visited, but not many people left. It was strange if you thought about it- no one who were residents there left. Ever. The people of the town were used to the eeriness of the bay-side town however. So when two new people entered the town Sophia and Elizabeth found it quite odd.

Sophia and Elizabeth were sisters, twin sisters, but they didn't really look that much alike. Sophia had jade green eyes like their mother, long dark curly tresses for hair, and pointy ears like their father. She was the strong and tougher one of the two, not by much though. Elizabeth on the other hand had a doe-like complexion, a small frame, soft blond curly hair like their mother and ocean blue eyes like their father. But don't mistake her for sweet or soft, because she can be a real spitfire sometimes.

They had lived in Storybrooke their whole life – which was 16 years– just like their parents and grandparents. Their parents were Emma Swan and Killian Jones. They had an older brother, Henry. He had another father then the twins did. Neal was his name, but he left their mother before he even knew she was pregnant. He left town because he was sick of his malicious father, and she didn't want to come with him. Three years later she met their father and they've been together ever since.

Sophia and Elizabeth always found trouble and adventure without even realizing it in their little town. Henry would sometimes join them, other times he tried to be responsible and stop them as their older brother. It depended on what they were planning on doing, and what accidently found them.

However, this time it was trouble who sought them out. Two strangers had entered the town, and were acting quite strange for normal standards. They would appear out of thin air wherever Henry was, and then just disappear again. The twins had this off feeling about the situation. So when suddenly Henry went missing Sophia and Elizabeth took matter in their own hands.

As they searched the town they noticed Greg and Tamara – the new people in town – acting odd again. So they followed them, and they ended up at the docks, hiding behind an old boat on a trailer. Tamara and Greg had Henry. His wrists were bound together with a translucent white Ty-rap.

"We should get back and tell Mum and Dad," Elizabeth whispered as they watched Greg talking to Tamara while holding Henry's arm tightly, probably painfully.

"Shush," Sophia whispered back. "Elizabeth, I can't hear a thing that they're saying."

"That's because we're too far away, Soph," They had their 'mission' at hand; the twins focus was on the two people stealing their brother. Either way, Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Sophia held her hand up, and narrowed her eyes.

"What is she holding?" she mused, pointing at Tamara who had a weird looking bean in her hand. By the distance they could only see that the sunlight reflected off of the opal colored bean.

"I really think we should tell Mum and Dad."

"It's already too late for that," Sophia mumbled as she saw Tamara throw the bean into the water.

Their eyes widened when the water swirled green, and some sort of portal started to form in the bay. She looked back at the three and saw them taking both Henry's arms, forcing him to jump into the whirlpool like thing. "Come on!"

Sophia took Elizabeth's hand and stood, rushing over to them.

"Let him go," Elizabeth snarled as she came to stand beside Sophia.

"Or what?" Tamara laughed with a cocky smile forming on her lips.

"Elizabeth, Sophia, get away from here before they take you too!" Henry screamed at them in terror. "Get Mom and Dad."

"We're not leaving you," Sophia yelled back in reply to her older brother.

"That isn't such a bad idea, actually," Greg piped in. "our boss would probably be pleased if we bring those two with us."

Tamara looked at the twins wickedly, having made up her mind about the two of them. "I'll take care of them, you take the boy."

Greg nodded and pushed Henry into the water before jumping in himself.

"No!" They both screamed as Henry disappeared into the green swirling portal. Tamara took this moment to grab both their wrist- one in each hand, and pull them with her over the edge of the docks. Sophia lost her balance and fell right into it, just like Elizabeth. Tamara still smiling evilly as everything around them changed.

The water smelt of sea minerals, fish, and an intoxicatingly strong amount of salt. Almost to the point where to the two twins wanted to gage from the smell. The harbor disappeared. The sky was replaced with a cover of green that came from the water portal, and there was absolutely no evidence that the teenagers lived there. Besides their soaked cloths that they sported, of course.

The next moment Sophia found herself on a sandy beach with her sister right next to her. She pushed herself up, while still looking around. She glanced at Elizabeth, and she was doing the same as well. The two came to a conclusion; this wasn't Storybrooke, or Earth for that matter either. The girls saw Henry and Greg already standing a few feet away from them, but they were dry. Only the twins seemed to land into the water after they landed. It wasn't fun, the salt itched everywhere.

Suddenly she felt Tamara take her hands, binding them together with Ty-raps just like she did with Henry. She tried to yank her hands lose but it was no use, she was already bound together with the nasty little piece of plastic. It was a little too tight for her liking though as it cut into her flesh. Which then with the struggling created red marks on her delicate olive skin. Tamara did the same with Elizabeth, who looked like she appreciated it just as much as Sophia did. If looks could kill…

"Where the hell are we?" Sophia asked as she stood up fully. Her shoes were squishy from the water, and that made her mood even worse because there is nothing worse than that soggy feeling pressing into your skin.

"Neverland," Tamara said shortly, as she started looking through her beg.

"Neverland?" Elizabeth repeated in her normally accented voice, and stood up as well off the muddy-sand. "Neverland is an island in a fairytale. _It's not real!_ "

"No, it's real all right," Greg said bored while, Tamara started fumbling with something that looked like a 1990's walky-talky. "We took you here because we want to destroy magic, and the home office told us that this kid here was important enough that we needed him here." He clapped Henry on his shoulder who just stepped away from him and over to them, standing protective before them.

"Then send them back, you don't need them," Henry snarled at them.

"Greg, I'm not getting a signal on this thing," Tamara said, ignoring Henry completely. Greg took the walky-talky from Tamara, flipping it over.

"Have you checked the batteries?" He asked and pulled open the place where batteries were supposed to be, but only found the same yellowish sand that covered the land were the coast-line was. "What the…?!"

"Looks like the home office doesn't want to be contacted," Sophia joked from behind Henry. Elizabeth snickered while Greg and Tamara glared at them.

"Shut up and start walking," Greg snarled, walking over to them while pushing them forward harshly. Henry glared at the man as they began walking. Sophia and Elizabeth came to walk on either sides of Henry. Elizabeth on his right and Sophia on his left.

"What are we going to do?" Elizabeth whispered under her breath.

"Stay calm," Henry whispered, looking at both of them. "don't do anything stupid."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "As if we ever do anything stupid."

"No talking," Tamara said over her shoulder. Sophia huffed in annoyance as they kept walking. After they found a clearing they stopped and Greg started gathering rocks, sticks, and leaves. While he was busying himself with building a fire, Sophia and Elizabeth looked around. They were taking in their surroundings to find a way to escape. She would think about the whole, 'this-being-Neverland-thing' after they were away from these lunatics.

"Making s'mores?" Henry asked Greg as he started the fire.

"No," he said unamused, standing up and looking around. "I'm sending a signal to the home office. Gather some dry leaves and twigs, we need to get this fire bigger."

"But what if she's right," Tamara said, suddenly sounding a bit nervous. "what if the empty communicator wasn't an accident."

"Don't let those kids get into your head."

Everyone's head snapped up when they heard ruffling from a bush. Sophia looked up to see a tall boy casually walk over to them. Her sister did the same thing, but she wasn't as focused on the hooded boy as Sophia. The boy's hood shielded most of his face, and Sophia was curious. More and more boys started to come out. They were completely surrounded.

"Who are you?" Greg asked the boy warily.

The boy grinned, tilting his head so that she could see his face clearly now. There was a scar on his face, starting on the right side of his forehead, going between his eyebrows, and down the left side of his cheek. Sophia sucked in a breath as he came closer.

"We're the home office," his voice was deep, sending a shiver down her spine. "Welcome to Neverland."

"The home office… is a bunch of teenagers?" Tamara asked unbelieving.

Sophia tilted her head, stepping away from beside Henry and closer to Elizabeth. "There not teenagers," she said, looking at them closely.

"They're the Lost Boys," Elizabeth finished, stepping forward as well. They did that a lot, finishing each other's sentences.

"Probably much older than you by now," Sophia said to Tamara, earning another glare from her, and a look to stay quiet from her brother. The boy with the scar then looked at her, their eyes meeting and she could have sworn she saw his grin fall a bit. From where Sophia was standing she could just make out the color of his eyes, a mesmerizing grey color that again made her shiver all over again.

He looked away from her and said, "Look at that…" Choosing to focus in Henry instead.

"But why do the Lost Boys wanted to destroy magic?" Henry asked them a bit confused.

"Who said we wanted to destroy magic?" The boy's drawl was still strong, and held no waver.

"That was our mission," Greg said, stepping forward.

"So you were told, yeah." He looked past at her, then at the twin's brother, and then at her blond sister again. However, it looked like he was avoiding making eye contact with her. _But why?_ "Now tell me, why are there two girls, and a boy instead of just one boy?"

"These are his sisters," Greg explained. "we thought they could be of use."

"I'm sure we can find a place for them," the boy mused. "now hand them over."

"Not until you tell us the plan," she started walking closer to them, standing somewhat protective before them. "about magic, about getting home."

The boy's smirk grew and he looked at the ground, stepping a half step closer before looking up again, his face turning serious. "You're not getting home."

"Then you're not getting the kids," Greg said, trying to sound threatening – and failing in doing so – while stepping back.

Again, the boy grinned, breathing a laugh through his nose. "Of course we are."

A sudden wind came rushing their way, and a shade like figure appeared from the stale sky. Henry and the twins stepped backwards as the shadow figure started ripping away Greg's own shadow. Greg fell to the ground, the shadow taking his with the figure. Tamara turned to them, her expression panicked.

"Run!" she yelled at them. They didn't have to be told twice and took off, not knowing where to.

"Get them," she heard the scarred boy say before they disappeared into the thick jungle. They ran and ran as fast as they could. She could hear the Lost Boys behind them, chasing them like some kind of hunt, like animals.

"Hurry!" Henry said to her and Elizabeth. They were close behind them until suddenly a hand came out, pulling her and her sister into the bushes. Henry saw this and followed them immediately. Not wanting the twins to be alone. They sat quietly as the Lost Boys passed them. Sophia let out a breath of relief and relaxed before tensing again, only now seeing the unwelcomed boy sitting before them.

"Who are you?" Henry asked, sitting a little more upright, always playing the protective older brother. "Are you another Lost Boy?"

The boy looked between them, confused for a second before he grabbed a jagged rock, and started working on their plastic bindings. "I was, but I escaped, and now they're after me too."

"Who are you?" Sophia asked, repeating Henry's question. The boy cut through Elizabeth's binding, and helped them up. Although the actions of the boy didn't sway the twins. They knew something was up. Elizabeth looked enabled with the dirty blond haired boy however. Sophia knew her sister to well not to know that look that the blond twin sported on her face. It was the same look that Sophia had when they say the hood scar boy.

"No time for questions, we have to keep moving," he said. His voice was accented in an English tint- just a little different than their father's. Before the siblings could address anything else with the native, he starting to run. Henry and Elizabeth followed close behind, and Sophia did too when she heard the Lost Boys come closer again- not to mention the tug that she felt from her blond twin. There was just something about this boy that gave her a weird feeling in her guts, as if he wasn't who he said he was. Elizabeth had a similar feeling, but pushed it down to keep from being caught.

She decided to ignore it for now like her sister, and ran as fast as she could after them. She could hear the Lost Boys running after them, and she immediately fastened her pace. After what felt like forever they stopped in a small clearing.

"I think we lost them," The boy said.

"We lost the Lost Boys," Elizabeth laughed a bit out of breath. The boy raised an eyebrow at her, clearly not getting her joke or acting like he didn't get it.

"Could we rest for a second?" Henry asked as he sat down on a log. The boy nodded, looking around and licking his lips a bit nervous.

"You're new here," he said. "I didn't know the Shadow takes girls too."

"We weren't taken by the Shadow," Henry said, eyeing the boy. "we were taken by some people who work for 'the home office'."

"The home office?" the boy asked confused. "You mean Pan?"

"Pan? As in Peter Pan?" Sophia asked and raised an eyebrow.

"As in Peter – a ginger tight wearing twelve-year-old – Pan?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow as well.

The boy seemed a bit offended, and out of place by the them, which amused Sophia and Elizabeth. From what the girls could see from Henry out of the corner of her eye he was amused too. Elizabeth still however, had her head tilted and smiled almost fondly at him after her laughing fit.

"I don't know if he wore tights when he was twleve, but if Pan send for you than he wants you, and if he wants you, he will get you," he said, giving them a pitiful look that just didn't match him.

"To bad," Sophia said, stepping forward. "because we are going home."

Something flashed in the boy's eyes as he stepped forward. "You can't just leave," he said, trying to get her to believe that, but she didn't buy it. Something about this boy didn't match up, his aura just felt way to dark for the way he sounded. "if Pan doesn't want you to leave than you won't, you can't."

"Is that so?" she challenged him.

"Sophia," Henry said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "he only wants to help us."

"No he doesn't," Elizabeth said suddenly. The fond like smile gone and replaced with a frown now that she probably saw and felt what Sophia felt as well. Her face was narrowed, and her eyes challenging. "if you wanted to help us then why are there Lost Boys surrounding this clearing, waiting for you to give them their orders?"

That was one of Elizabeth's sly tricks. She would appear sweet, dumb, and innocent-playing on her blondness to make her seem like their stupid expectations- while taking in everything around her. Every detail that surrounded her, and usually puzzled all the pieces together. Then when they least expected it she would tell them the cold hard truth, confronting them until they were utterly speechless. Sophia loved that trick, but never managed to master the act because she just couldn't keep her mouth shut.

The boy suddenly straitened himself. His expression changing from nervous, to amused but also slightly annoyed. "It looks like they caught us," he said much louder, his voice also much steadier. He had the voice of a leader.

Around them Lost Boys started to gather, appearing from their hiding spot. Sophia recognized the boy with the scar as he came to stand behind the other boy who she now assumed was Peter Pan. He smirked at them, his hand relaxed– almost bored on his belt, but again he avoided direct eye contact with her.

"I have to say I'm impressed but also confused," Pan said, glancing at the boy behind him. "care to explain, Felix?"

"They arrived with the boy and adults." the scarred boy, Felix, explained. "They're his sisters."

"Sisters, huh?" Pan walked closer to them, raising his eyebrow. "Well, I'm sure we can find a purpose for you two as well."

* * *

 **A/N: This story is written by Pan'sLittleLostGirl and cynthiamonica, check out our main accounts too! reviews are always welcome**


	2. we're following the leaders

**Chapter** **2**

(Elizabeth's POV)

The twins and their brother were escorted by the group of Lost Boys to their camp. Elizabeth nudged her brother to get his attention as they walked. He looked down at her, and she pointed at Sophia. He then nudged their sister and she looked at her as well.

"What?" Sophia whispered.

"I got a plan," Elizabeth whispered back. "We have to find out why they need us. Or, actually you." She looked up at Henry. "I'm going to Pan, see what I might pry out of him while you can" – she pointed at Sophia – "go to that other boy, Felix, and see what you can pry out of him."

Sophia nodded but before they could go to their _'victims'_ as she liked to call it, Henry grabbed their arms and said, "No way, those are the leaders. If you want yourself killed then go ahead, but I don't want Mom and Dad killing me so, _no_."

"We can take care of ourselves, were sixteen years old Henry. We'll be fine." Sophia said, rolling her eyes.

"Then why go to them? Why not any other Lost Boy?"

"They might not know," Elizabeth said. "But in case they do, you are going to ask them while we question Pan and Felix." Before Henry could argue they had their arms out of his grip, and walked to their _'victims'_. Elizabeth sprinted to the front until she was beside Pan. He didn't look at her as she fell into step next to him.

"So, where are you taking us?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"The camp," he said simply, not looking at her.

When he didn't say anything else she asked another question. "What does this camp look like, _Peeeter_?" She extending the beginning of his name and rolled the ending. She knew asking him directly wouldn't work, Pan wouldn't give her the answer, so she started to form a conversation first. He turned his head to look at her, raising his eyebrow and giving her a ' _really_?' look. She felt her stomach flip as his green eyes met her blue ones, suddenly forgetting why she was here. She looked away from him quickly, smirking.

"Okay, you caught me," she said, seeing a small smile form on his lips. "What do you need Henry for, Flute boy?"

The smile disappeared and he bowed his head, sighing dramatically. "I wish I could tell you, but you're not ready for it Blondie," the words sounded fake in her ears, and this time she was the one giving him the ' _really_?' look. He sighed again, this time less dramatic. "Okay, I can't tell you. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"Maybe another time," he said, smirking at her. That smirk gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach but she ignored it, for now. "You just arrived on the island, and I gather you don't trust any of us. So let's worry about whatever we need your brother for later, and get you all settled first."

She narrowed her eyes at him before sighing and grumbling silently, "Fine, but I'm not done with you, Flute boy."

"I would hate if you were, Blondie. You do have quite a little fire burning within you. You'd be a perfect Lost Girl." He was looking at her with his green eyes as he said that, and it made her stomach cartwheel with butterflies. Just to add the extra measure, he winked. She knew she was in trouble, but just not how deep. This Lost Boy has quite the fire himself. Their little game was going to be fun, but the secrecy was going to get old real quick.

But she wasn't going to let this go that easily, but she also knew that Pan wasn't going to give her more so she just hoped Sophia and Henry had more luck.

* * *

(Sophia's POV)

Sophia slowed her pass until she was walking beside Felix. The tall boy didn't look at her, he just kept his gaze locked before him.

"Hey," she said. He didn't move a muscle, as if he hadn't heard her. Part of her wondered if he actually did. "You're Felix, right?"

Nothing, he gave her _nothing_. Just staring ahead of him as they walked. "I'm Sophia," she said. Again he replied with silence. "Hey," if he was going to ignore her than she could at least annoy him. She raised her hand, poking him in his side. She smiled in victory when he flinched and almost tripped over his own feet. He clenched his jaw, but his eyes were still focused on something in front of him.

Sophia poked him again, enjoying it way too much. He didn't flinch anymore since he now knew she was poking him, but she still found it amusing. The only movement he made was clenching and unclenching his jaw. She noticed some of the Lost Boys around them watch her. Their expression was curious but also fearful, as if they expected Felix to snap any second and kill her without warning.

This didn't stop her though, she kept poking him in his side a few times, then his arm, his shoulder, slowly making her way up. She poked him once in his neck, getting a bit more reaction out of him now that she actually touched his skin, but still it wasn't much. He only blinked, looking down for a second, his face still emotionless.

Sophia then lifter her hand to his face, aiming to poke him on the cheek. However, before she could touch him he stopped and grabbed her wrist tightly but not painful. The boys around them stopped as well, looking like they were holding their breaths as they watched them closely.

"Could you stop that?" he asked, his voice low. He didn't sound angry, or annoyed and if she didn't know any better she'd say he even sounded a bit amused. But that was just _crazy_.

"Oh look, it can talk," she teased, smirking in victory. He then turned to look her right in the eyes, his grey ones like stone, holding no hint of emotion.

He brought his face closer to hers, whispering, "It can hit pretty hard, too."

She tilted her head, still very amused which looked like confused him. "Then hit me." His eyes widened and he swallowed. "Or are you afraid I'll hit you back?"

She was playing with fire, she knew that, but she couldn't help it. He was clearly taken aback by her even though he hid it pretty well. He was still holding her wrist, his grip still tight but not painful.

"Come on," she challenged him when he didn't say anything else, bringing her face closer to his. "Do your worst."

"Pan won't let me," he said. It was a weak excuse, but it was enough to let her know he wasn't going to hurt her no matter how annoying she was. She smirked and bit her lip, noting the way his eyes left hers for a brief second to look at her lips.

"What's going on back there?" she heard Pan yell. Felix straitened himself, releasing her wrist and turning to Pan.

"Nothing," Felix called back, starting to walk again. Sophia still had the smirk on her face as she started walking again. As she passed Felix again, she managed to poke his cheek like she was going to earlier. His face was priceless when she looked back as she started to jog to the front. Only because he let a little emotion onto his face; which was a really lively look in his eyes, a small smirk on his lips, and a raised eyebrow. All the while, Sophia had no idea why she suddenly felt so light and, well, playful.

* * *

(Henry's POV)

Everyone stopped suddenly. Henry looked away from the boy he was talking to, to see his sister face to face with the tall scarred boy. As always she had a smirk on her face while Felix looked rather dangerous. Henry took a step forward to get that boy away from his sister, but was stopped by the boy next to him.

"You better not interfere unless you want to make it worse," the boy whispered to him. Henry clenched his jaw as he looked back at Sophia and Felix. The tall boy was holding her wrist. He said something to her. But what, he didn't know; he couldn't hear them. Then Sophia said something that made the tall boy's eyes widen, suddenly not looking so threatening anymore.

He could clearly see that Sophia was toying with him, and that he was confused by it. She was good at that. No boy back home could flirt with her without being embarrassed, or just confused in the end. Not that Felix was flirting with her right now, but she still did it.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she came to stand beside him.

"Sophia got herself into trouble again."

"Doesn't look like trouble," she mused. She narrowed her eyes on them. "Is she flirting with him?"

"More like 'he was threatening her, and she turned the tables'."

"He totally looked at her lips."

"Wait what?" Henry's head shot up, looking away from Elizabeth to look at his other sister. "If he touched her-"

"What's going on back there?" Pan cut him off. Felix then straitened himself, and stepped away from Sophia who was way too pleased with herself.

"Nothing," Felix said and started walking again. All the Lost Boys started walking as well. Sophia walked over to them, _poking_ Felix on his _cheek_ as she passed him. Felix raised an eyebrow at her and a _smirk_ even appeared on his lips, but it left as soon as it came.

"What the hell were you doing?" Henry asked as Sophia came to walk beside him, Elizabeth on the other side.

"I was trying to get him to speak to me but he wouldn't give in until I almost poked his face," Sophia explained, shrugging while doing so, as if it was nothing. That stupid smirk still on her lips.

"He could have killed you."

"He wouldn't hurt me," she stated as matter of fact.

"How do you know?"

"Guys," Elizabeth piped in. "as much as I like to talk about Sophia's love life we have to focus." Sophia's cheeks started to turn red, and she looked at the ground. "Did any of you discover anything useful?"

With a sigh Henry dropped it, turning his head to look at Elizabeth. "I've talked to some of the boys, but they don't know why Pan wants me here. What did Pan say?"

"He said he would tell me after we settled down a bit."

"I don't trust him," Sophia said. "There is something dark about Pan."

"I know, I can feel it too."

This was something between the twins. Sometimes it looked like they had a six sense or something. He would tease them that this sense always led to trouble, but at moments like this he didn't know what they were talking about. He also didn't trust Pan, but feeling something _dark_ about him? He didn't even knew what that was supposed to feel like.

"Don't tell Pan or Felix anything about our family or yourself, they may use it against us later," he said. The twin nodded.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

They entered the camp not long after Felix had stopped the group for whatever reason. Peter still wondered what why he had stopped, and what that expression was on his face. He had never seen Felix look at anyone like that. He looked so disorganized and out of place. Peter dropped it for now, and turned to the boy, and his sisters who were looking at the camp with awe. He couldn't help but grin a bit proudly as they were clearly impressed.

"Welcome to our camp," he said, gesturing with his arms around them. "Make yourself at home. I'm sure there are Lost Boys who are willing to share a tent for the night if you ask nicely. Although there won't be much sleep tonight."

"Why not?" the blond, Elizabeth, asked. For some reason his grin grew wider as he looked at her.

"To celebrate your arrival of course." He noted Felix trying to escape to his tent. "Felix!" he called. The tall boy stopped, and sighed before turning to him.

"Yes?"

"Make sure our guests feel welcome and at home," he ordered his second-in-command. Something flashed in Felix eyes as he looked at the two girls and boy. It was the same look that perplexed Peter earlier.

"I'm actually not feeling so well," Felix said suddenly, looking down as if he was ashamed of himself. Peter raised an eyebrow at him. Felix _never_ got sick.

"Alright, then." Felix nodded, a grateful look in his eyes before he turned and entered his tent. Peter looked after him for a second before turning back to their guests.

"Well, make yourself at home," he repeated. "Don't try to wonder off, the jungle can be very frisky, and not in a good way." He turned to the Lost Boys who were already starting a fire. "Rufio," he called. The boy stood, walking over to him.

"What Pan?"

"You take care of our guests."

"Sure," he said, saluting mockingly. If it was anyone else he would have killed the boy, but it was Rufio, and Rufio had his own way of doing things. As long as he obeyed, Peter didn't mind. When he was sure no one was looking and the guests were busy with Rufio, Peter started heading to the jungle again. He needed to check on the hourglass. He could feel the island becoming weaker, and he wasn't sure how much time he had left.

* * *

(Felix's POV)

Felix lay down on his cot, then stood up again only to sit on the cot two seconds later. Something was wrong. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach, and his heart was beating faster than it should. He took off his cloak, suddenly feeling very warm.

 _What the hell was happening to him?_

He couldn't think clearly, everything was spinning. He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes, taking a deep breath as he tried to clear his mind. This all started the moment he first locked eyes with that dark haired girl, Sophia.

"Sophia," he found himself whispering, trying out the name on his lips.

 _Wait_.

 _Why the hell was he trying out her name? Why in all of seven hells did he care? Why did it sound like honey in his ears, like pure gold?_

He groaned as he lay back on his cot again, rubbing his eyes. This was all her fault. She made him feel… _whatever_ this was. He had to stay away from her, or else this would get worse. He knew it would. He tried to avoid making eye contact with her after the first time but of course she had to come to him. She had to poke him, had to get his attention. _Of course she had_.

The even stranger thing about this all was that he didn't mind her poking him. That it didn't annoy him even in the slightest way. It was when she touched his neck – his bare skin – that he stopped her. Because when she did he felt something, like a spark, tingle on his skin. He didn't want to feel that again, or did he?

And seriously, why were her lips _so distracting_?

He suddenly sat up, his eyes wide. _No, no_. This couldn't be happening. He doesn't like her, he barely knows her. _No, just_ _no_. He's Felix, second-in-command, toughest and most feared boy of the Lost Boys. He just doesn't do _liking girls_. This was all just a trick. It was just because he hadn't seen a girl in a few centuries. This feeling would fade. He just had to stay away from her, and everything would be fine.

He let out a long breath as he lay back down, closing his eyes again. Maybe some sleep would also clear his mind. He was exhausted after all. He got into a more comfortable position, and let his body relax. He slowly started to drift off, and just before he did a flash of jade green eyes and darks locks filled his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are always welcome :) They keep us going!**


	3. that's just Tink

**Chapter 3**

(Elizabeth's POV)

Before Rufio helped them get settled in, Elizabeth noticed Peter- _definitely not_ a ginger tight wearing twelve year old- walk off in the direction opposite of where they came through. Elizabeth seemed to want to know where he was going, but Neverland was full of wildlife. Not to mention that he came back before she could even talk to her sister about it. The trees were over everyone, and no one could escape the overcast of the forest. So Elizabeth's way of navigation wasn't much to go on, but she could some-what tell where things were stationed here.

For example, Elizabeth clearly noted that her brother and sister's tents were on the west side of the camp, while the main tree was simply a few paces east of the North. Thank goodness that she actually paid attention to her father ramble on about navigation. Even if some of the things that he taught were tremendously dull.

"Soph," Elizabeth whispered, poking her sister. "Soph, Sophia, Sophie, Soph, Sophia Martha J-"

"What?" Sophia angrily scream whispered back. Elizabeth smirked, she knew her sister loathed to be called by her middle name.

"Finally," she said, rolling her eyes. "Pan is acting strange, look."

She targeted her aim of focus at him from where they were sitting on a log. There, leaning against a tree was Pan, looking around almost nervously before uncrossing his arms. Then turning and disappearing into the jungle. Elizabeth turned her head to look at her sister, a troublesome smile already on Sophia's lips.

"Want to follow him?" Sophia asked.

"You know the answer, Soph."

They both stood, glancing behind them and seeing Henry talking to one of the Lost Boys, his back turned to them. Soundlessly they sneaked away from the fire and out of camp; thus following Pan. They soon caught sight of him since he hadn't gotten that far yet. Sophia went to the left side of the path and Elizabeth to the right, hiding behind plants and trees.

They've been sneaking around since they could walk and mastered the skill very well- stepping over twigs, avoiding bushes, using every shadow to their advantage. It was a useful skill to have on this island now that Elizabeth thought about it. Pan hadn't noticed them for quite some time, which surprised her. She knew they were good, but were they really _that_ good?

Just when she thought that she misplaced her step and tripped over a root of a plant. She yelped, grabbing both Sophia and Pan's attention. She cursed under her breath as her ankle started to throb. Sophia was at her side in less than two seconds, and to her surprise, so was Pan.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" he practically yelled at them, looking between them. Sophia was crouched beside her, looking at her ankle.

"My sister is hurt," Sophia said, glaring at him. "Either get help or get lost."

"Don't talk to me like that. Do you have any idea who I am?"

Elizabeth saw the anger forming behind his eyes by the way Sophia talked to him, which made her irritated as well. No one talks or looks at her sister like that without facing consequences.

"You are just an over-throned teenage boy," Elizabeth hissed at him. "Shouting won't help me, now will it. So just like my sister said; either get help or get lost."

Pan raised his hands in defense, laughing humorless. "I'm done. I tried to be nice, but after less than a day you already piss me off. Good luck surviving here, and by the way, that's Devil's root. Nasty little plant, that one is. The trick is just to be gentle." With that he just walked away, not looking back.

The dark haired twin glared at his back until he was out of sight. Elizabeth however, felt grateful that he actually gave advice for her safety. Even after she rudely answered to him. _He still helped_. Sophia sighed, and put Elizabeth's arm around her neck, helping her up.

"That went well," Sophia said sarcastically.

"Couldn't have gone better," Elizabeth said, matching Sophia's tone. Under her tone though, she wanted to thank him somewhere down at the bottom of her heart. "So what now?"

They started walking – well, Sophia walked while carrying half her weight as Elizabeth stumbled beside her – in the other direction, away from the camp.

Sophia sighed again. "I don't know, but I'm not going back there."

"Henry will probably notice that we're gone after a while, and go looking for us anyway."

"Yeah, hope he notices soon. It's starting to get dark." Elizabeth looked up, seeing that indeed the sky was turning darker between the giant leaves of the trees. She heave a sigh, trying to ignore the pain in her ankle as they kept moving. They got to a clearing, and Sophia carefully helped her into a sitting position against the trunk of a tree.

"How is your ankle feeling?"

"It's okay, just hurt a bit." Elizabeth gave her a fake smile which Sophia didn't buy.

"Let me see." Sophia rolled up the end of her jeans, and Elizabeth hissed at the contact. "That doesn't look so good. You probably can't walk on that for a while."

"Great," Elizabeth huffed, letting her head fall back against the trunk. Sophia sighed, moving so that she was sitting beside her sister, letting her head rest on her shoulder.

"What now?"

"Maybe a fire?" she suggested.

Both their heads shot up when they heard rustling from behind a few bushes. Sophia stood up immediately, and stepped before Elizabeth.

"Who's there?" Sophia called.

Their eyes widened when a woman appeared from out the bushes. She wore mostly dark green clothing, and had her hair up in a messy blond bun. She had a knife pointed out at them, but lowered it as soon as she saw them.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, raising her knife again. "Are you one of Pan's games?"

"No? I don't know. We got kidnapped by crazy people, and got kicked out of the camp by Pan," Sophia explained.

"What's wrong with her?" the woman asked, pointing at Elizabeth with her knife.

"' _Her'_ can talk, thank you very much," Elizabeth said aggravated; looking past Sophia's legs at the woman.

A smile grew on the blond woman's face and she put away her knife. "I like you two, you've got fire." She stepped closer, extending her hand. "I'm Tinkerbell, but most people call me Tink."

"Tinkerbell?" repeated the twins at the same time.

Tink raised her eyebrow. "Is it such a weird name?"

Sophia shook her head. "No, no of course not. Uhm… I'm Sophia, and this is my sister Elizabeth."

Elizabeth waved at Tink from behind Sophia.

"She's hurt, can you help us?"

"Of course. I wouldn't mind some female company." Tink and Sophia reached down, and helped Elizabeth up. "Living on an island with only Lost Boys can be a bit lonely sometimes."

Tink started leading them, to where they didn't know. "How long have you live here?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who know? A few centuries, I guess."

"Centuries?" Elizabeth and Sophia both gasped.

Tink snorted in a very unladylike fashion. "Yeah, everyone in Neverland has lived at least one century."

"Wow, that must be very lonely," Sophia said. Tink smiled sadly, looking down.

"It is sometimes, but there isn't really a track of time here. A century will pass before you know it." Tink stopped and looked up. "We're here."

The twin looked up, seeing a beautifully build treehouse with green vines hanging all around the base. Beautiful pink lilies budding off of the branches. The tree itself was a tall sturdy vessel with a chocolate brown bark base. Tink smiled proudly as she watched the twin's reaction. "Come on, let's get you inside," Tink said, helping Elizabeth up the ladder.

The inside of the treehouse was even more impressive than the outside. There was a hammock with pillows and blankets, a balcony, chairs, a table, you name it. Elizabeth sat down on one of the chairs with a bit of help of her sister. She hissed as she carefully placed her ankle on another cushioned chair.

Tink grabbed something from a shelf, and pulled out a stool to sit on. "This should help against the swelling," Tink explained as she opened a pot and smeared some of the funny smelling stuff on her already blue turning ankle.

"What is it?" Sophia asked curiously.

"It's from a rare flower on the island."

"And you're wasting such a rare ointment on the ankle of a stranger?" Elizabeth said a bit disbelieving.

"What else should I do with it?" Tink raised her eyebrows, not getting the girls point.

"Save it? Use it for yourself?"

Tink laughed, shaking her head and closing the lid of the pod. "I haven't gotten wounded for a long time. Living so long on the island makes you more cautious, with all the dangers that Neverland presents. So I really haven't used it for many years. Why not help someone else with it?"

"Thank you," Elizabeth said grateful, smiling at Tink. The throbbing pain in her ankle was already starting to fade slowly.

"No need to thank me." Tink stood and turned to Sophia. "Can you help me get her into the hammock?"

"Sure," Sophia said, helping up her sister with Tink and gently placing her in the hammock.

"That ankle will probably stay like this for a few days. If I were you I would stay here, if you use it to much it might take longer to heal. I hope you two won't mind sharing the hammock for a night."

"What about you?" Sophia asked.

"I'll be keeping watch. Pan may have kicked you out now, but he will come back." With that Tink turned and made her way down the ladder, closing the hatch behind her.

"Move aside," Sophia said, waving her hand at Elizabeth.

"And why should I?" she asked with a teasing smile, shifting a bit so that she was more comfortable.

"Because I'm tired as hell and want to get some sleep," Sophia said, crossing her arms. "So either move or I'll move you myself."

"Fine," she said, moving over a bit so Sophia could lay down beside her. After a bit of shifting, shoving and almost falling out of the hammock they were finally laying comfortable, looking up at the ceiling.

"Ellie?" Sophia asked quietly after a while.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of those boys?" she asked a bit hesitatingly.

Elizabeth turned her head, seeing Sophia's cheeks redden slightly. "You mean Felix, don't you?"

"What? No, no just all of them in general," she said quickly as her voice razed higher and higher, her cheeks only turning redder too. Elizabeth smirked elbowing her sister teasingly.

"Come on, you like him. I saw the way you looked at him, and he at you."

"Shut up," Sophia grumbled, playfully elbowing her back. "As if I didn't notice the way you look at Pan."

This time it was Elizabeth's cheeks that started to burn cherry. "I don't like him! He is a stupid spoiled teenage arsehole who thinks he rules the world, and people should bend at his every command because he's got the greenest eyes the world has ever seen."

Sophia hummed. "Sure, because the only reason you wanted to talk to him was because you wanted to know what he was up to."

"And the only reason you agreed to ask Felix was because…?"

"I don't like him!" Sophia said defensively. "He's just a long clumsy zombie that only does what Pan asks him to do without a second thought. Plus, he's super mysterious."

"Sure, because Pan ordered him to look at your lips, and isn't your middle name mysterious? I bet you were incredibly into it." Elizabeth hummed, copying the way Sophia did it earlier. Sophia however, wasn't happy about the fact that Elizabeth had a point. So she huffed and shot a remark back at her sister.

"He didn't look at my lips." Sophia dismissed calling her sister out on the fact that, she and Felix were actually really one in the same when it came to being unknown to strangers.

"Yes he did," she said in a singsong voice.

"Well, Pan definitely looked at yours," Sophia countered childishly, crossing her arms and huffing in annoyance. "Let's just go to sleep. Like I said, I'm tired as hell."

Sophia rolled over, turning her back to Elizabeth. "Sweet dreams about your Felix," Elizabeth teased as she got more comfortable as well.

"May Pan visit you in yours," Sophia mumbled, slapping her sister lightly. It wasn't long after their conversation that they fell asleep tangled together in Tink's hammock.

* * *

(Pan's POV)

As soon as Pan entered the camp again he was pushed against a tree by no other than Henry. His eyes were full of hatred, and his body was rigid.

"Where are my sisters?" Henry snarled at Pan, pressing his forearm against Pan's throat. Pan rolled his eyes, _what was it with this family and brute force? The only one who actually planned things, and gave a damn is Elizabeth._

"How should I know?" Pan said bored, looking over Henry's shoulder and seeing Felix just leave his tent. He however was actually starting to worry himself at where the terror twins were. He would also _never_ admit that to anyone who asked.

"They're gone, and you just returned from who knows where. If you hurt them-" Henry was cut off by Felix who yanked him to the ground by his shoulder, his dagger unsheathe and pointed at the boy who was glaring fire and brimstone at them.

"I had that under control," Peter said, crossing his arms and coming to stand beside Felix who looked more like himself again.

"I know, just felt like pushing him around," Felix said dryly, his voice and expression emotionless like always. He sheathed his dagger again, and Henry got up. Henry never one to quit, was still scowling at them.

"Where are they?" he hissed.

"Who?" Felix asked.

"Who do you think?" Pan knew Henry cared much about his sisters, but so much that he would snap at him and Felix? That was something he didn't expect the boy to do. _Who has that much love for people anyway? Sure here on Neverland we're brothers, but to what extent?_

"Don't worry, we'll find them as soon as the sun is up again," Pan said calmly.

"You can't be serious?!"

"I'm not sending my boys into those woods at night, it's dangerous out there."

"That is exactly why we have to find them now," Henry said in a growl, stepping closer to him.

"I'm sure they're fine, and if they're not, it was probably their own stupid fault anyway." Henry gave them one last glare before turning on his heels and storming to the campfire. Pan turned to Felix who was looking around the camp, something flashing in his eyes that Pan didn't recognize.

"Make sure Henry doesn't leave the camp, and find those girls as soon as the sun is up again," he ordered his second-in-command.

"Where are they?" Felix asked, again that strange look flashed in his eyes.

"I don't know. They followed me and I sent them away." Felix clenched his jaw, looking down. Pan raised an eyebrow at him. "You okay?"

"Fine, just a bit nauseous," he replied shortly, turning on his heels, and leaving Pan a bit confused. _What was it with him?_ He'd been acting strange ever since those Henry and his sisters arrived on the island. _Was he feeling it too? That strange feeling in his chest he felt every time he was close to the blond twin?_ _Or wa_ _s it the raven haired one for him?_

Pan shook his head. He didn't want to focus on that confusing feeling, he had more important things to worry about. He honestly thought those girls weren't stupid enough to actually go into the jungle, and not return to the camp. He had warned them, but then again, they weren't like any of the boys. They were stubborn, and it was probably going to get them killed. Maybe he should be angry like he was before when he found out they followed him, but for some reason he couldn't stay cross. He was actually a bit worried now. Elizabeth had hurt her ankle, and maybe he should at least have healed her before storming off like that. Again, Pan shook his head. It was their own fault, they shouldn't have followed him and they shouldn't have been so stupid to not return to the camp. Because of course, _this_ time they _would_ listen to him.

Pan made his way to his tent, grabbing his pipe before going back to the fire.

"Boys!" he called. "Let's dance the night away!"

All the boys cheered and Pan brought his pipe to his lips, playing the melody of the lost as the boys danced and jumped around the fire. Felix of course didn't dance, he never did and sometimes Pan wondered if he even could hear the music. Henry was on the other side of the fire, also not dancing. That just made Pan wonder just how much Henry cared about his sisters, and if maybe he could use that to his advantage later in the game.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome and happily received!**


	4. who doesn't like apples?

**Chapter 4**

(Felix's POV)

As soon as the first light of the morning sun shone through the large leaves of Neverland Felix took off into the jungle. Pan had ordered him to find the two girls that had gone missing last night. He really marveled over how after merely a few hours those girls could have already infuriated Pan enough to go and got lost in the Never- forest. They were really something special.

Or maybe it was just because they were girls. None of the boys had ever even dared to do such things on their first day on the island, or even ever if they were smart. Their brother - the boy they actually needed – also stood up to Pan yesterday. Maybe it was just a family trait to be so fearless, determined, and stubborn.

The longer Felix wandered through the jungle, looking for the twins, his mind began to wander as well. The thoughts that he desperately didn't want to think about made their way to the surface and consumed his mind. _What if something had happened to them last night?_ He had pushed that thought away the entire night, but now that he couldn't find a distraction to keep him busy it came back. The jungle was dangerous at night, especially for those who didn't know the island. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach.

 _Wait._

 _Was he really worried that something had actually happened? What did he care if something happened?_

He hated himself for everything he began to feel, but he hated the dark haired beauty even more. He refused to say or even think of her name since it sent such a strange feeling through him. She was the one that caused this, she was the one that confused him, and she was the one that kept invading his mind even when she wasn't around. It was just all her fault, and he detested her for it.

But still, he was also anxious about her.

Even if he didn't want to be.

And that was what he hated. She was confusing him so much; he hated her, but he's worried something happened to her. He doesn't want to see her again, but he also wants to see her. Felix sighed heavily, _was this even normal?_ _Does he confuse her as well? Or are girls just a completely different species?_ He stopped. Felix physically had to stop for a second. _Was he really contemplating if she might be confused by him as well? That was practically considering if she liked him. He didn't like her, so why was a small part of him hoping that she liked him?_

Felix was snapped out of his unwanted thoughts when he heard rustling from behind some bushes. He turned to the sound, careful not to make any noise himself. He pushed away a couple of leaves, seeing Tinkerbell standing before her treehouse, guarding it.

A smirk creeped it's way on his lips. Tinkerbell only guarded her treehouse when there was something of great value inside, something she didn't want Pan to find. _She had an easy tell_. Deep down he hoped that the twins were what she was guarding, because than he could go back to the camp and maybe sleep a bit. He had to stay up all night to watch Henry, and although the power nap had helped he was still exhausted.

And _maybe_ because that meant that Sop- the dark haired girl was all right.

(Sophia's POV)

Sophia heard knocking. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, opening and closing them a few times to adjust to the light. Elizabeth was still sound asleep beside her, she was always the heavy sleeper. She groaned when the person knocked again. With another knock she rolled out of the hammock- landing on the floor with a thud, but she was honestly too sleepy to care. She half crawled, half dragged herself to the hatch, opening it and smiling sleepy when she saw who it was that had been knocking.

"Look who we have here," she said sleepy but amused. She crossing her arms on the edge of the hatch opening and resting her chin on them, while she felt her eyes fluttering from the drowsiness of sleep. "Tall, blond and scarred decided to pay us a visit, haven't seen you since you disappeared in your tent yesterday."

Felix looked up at her, his hood falling behind because of her being up so high. Only now did she notice the brown beads and feathers that were braided into the hair of his scalp. She tilted her head as he clenched his jaw.

"Pan send me to get you and your sister back to the camp," he said with a low, emotionless voice, ignoring her comment. She almost fell for it if she hadn't noticed the way he shifted his weight from his right leg to his left. He was nervous. Why, she couldn't figure out exactly.

"Weren't we banned from the camp?" she asked, cocking her head, and raising an eyebrow.

"Not anymore. Now come down here so that we can go," Felix demanded.

"But what if we don't want to?" she asked, faking a pout.

"You don't have a choice."

Sophia laughed. "Please, you can't force me to come with you even if you wanted to."

"And why do you think I can't?" his voice got lower, more dangerous, as he stepped closer to the ladder. All it did however was made Sophia shiver from the waves rolling down her back from his voice.

"Fine, than touch me," she said waiting a minute to see if he got the reference, he did. His eyes widened then Sophia held out her hand with a smirk. "Come on, take my hand."

She could hear him clear his throat before he responded.

"What does that prove?" Sophia's smirk grew wider, he didn't want to touch her for whatever reason. Not even her little finger. _How would he ever be able to force her if he didn't want to touch her?_

"It proves that you aren't afraid to touch me."

"I'm not afraid to touch you," he said defensively, and a little too fast.

"Then why haven't you yanked me down from the treehouse yet, so that you can take me back to Pan?" she raised an eyebrow at him as his cheeks turned a bit pink.

"I need Elizabeth as well," he said after a while.

"You won't get to her unless you are willing to touch me," she said in a singsong voice. "Why are you afraid to touch me anyway?"

Something snapped inside Felix.

He let out a low growl, stepped closer, grabbed her hand and yanked her out of the treehouse. Sophia yelped as she fell down only to be caught by Felix again, his arms tightly around her. She looked up at him, only to find him looking anywhere but her. Felix gently placed her on the ground again, and stepped back. His face turning redder and redder as he avoided eye contact with her while clearing his throat once again.

"Happy now?" he grumbled. "Now get your sister and let's go back to the camp, Tink won't stay unconscious forever."

Sophia gasped. "Tink? What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, just sleeping powder. Now get your sister- leave a note if you want, and let's go back to the camp."

Sophia eyes him for a second, noting how he was still acting a bit nervous and… was he shaking?

"Hurry up," he said when he noticed that she'd noticed him shaking. She gave him a teasing smile, raising her hand, and making a mocking salute before turning and climbing up the ladder.

* * *

After they woke Elizabeth, Felix placed Tink in her hammock. Not to mention that Elizabeth got to ride on Felix's back, and he wasn't shaking anymore luckily. Finally after a while of walking, they were on their way back to camp. Felix had been cursing under his breath most of the way, while Sophia and Elizabeth shared teasing looks and amused grins. When they finally arrived at the camp Felix placed Elizabeth on a log.

"Pan!" he called before disappearing in his tent.

Pan came not much later walking out of his, looking confused between the two girls and Felix tent that just closed. Before Pan could say anything however, Henry ran to his sisters, hugging them both tightly.

"Are you okay? Where were you? I've been worried sick. Don't ever to that again," Henry said as he looked his sisters over. He frowned when he saw Elizabeth's ankle. "What happened?"

"I tripped and fell," Elizabeth shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Here, let me," Pan said, walking closer to them and kneeling down. He raised his hand, hovering it over Elizabeth's ankle. Elizabeth felt the skin feel like pins and needles for a moment, and before she knew it all her pain was gone- just like the blue and purple swelling.

"All done," Pan said with a smirk, holding out his hand to help her stand.

Elizabeth took his hand, carefully standing. Her ankle was completely healed, he healed her. She laughed, jumping around a bit before turning to Pan. It looked like he was expecting her to thank him, or complement him, or just be in awe of him because of his magic. Instead, Elizabeth raised her arm, fisted her hand, and punched him right, square in the face. Pan fell backwards. All the Lost Boys stopped what they were doing, looking shocked at their leader on the ground.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he yelled at her angrily, placing his hand on his nose that was now broken. The blood coming from his nose was pouring out onto his fingers as he held his nose closed trying to stop the blood-flow. Sooner than later his nose started turning black, purple, and blue.

"That was for leaving me and my sister to fend for ourselves in that cursed jungle, and not healing me immediately to give us at least a better chance at surviving," she snarled at him, turning on her heels and walking back to her brother and sister who had entertained smirks on their own faces. Sophia raised her hand, high-fiving her sister, and as much as Henry wanted to disapprove of his sister punching someone he couldn't help but smile proudly, patting her back.

"I'll tell you what, Pan," Sophia said, stepping closer. "You're messing with the wrong family."

With a wave of his hand Pan's nose was healed and no longer bleeding. He got off the ground, glaring at each one of them before stepping back, a sickening grin spreading across his face.

"And you're messing with the wrong boy," he said before looking away from them. "Boys! Let's play a game!" he called. Immediately all the Lost Boys started to gather around the clearing, cheering and shouting all kinds of games they could play. All the while Sophia, Elizabeth, and Henry looked unimpressed. "Let's play 'Target Practice'."

The Lost Boys got enthusiastic, jumping and clapping around them. Pan looked at them again, wanting to see them shiver, back down, maybe even apologies. However, they did none of those things. Instead the twins stepped forward, arms crossed, and their own grin on their lips.

"How do we play?" they asked in unison. For a moment it looked like Pan's grin faded a bit, but then he raised his hand and everyone around them went quiet.

"Felix!" Pan called.

He walked out of his tent, his usually cool and emotionless expression washed over by anger and rage. Pan raised an eyebrow at him, _there was really something going on with him._ Felix sighed heavily, the rage leaving his face and turned back to his usual expression. Everyone was watching him as he walked over to Pan. "What do you want, Pan?" he asked uninterested.

"Target Practice," Pan said, walking past Felix to a basket filled with apples and grabbing one. He threw it at Felix who caught it with one hand. "You know what to do with this."

Felix lowered his hood, walking over to a nearby tree and leaning against it, placing the apple on his head. "Who's shooting?" he asked, looking around the group.

"Sophia," Pan answered, taking a crossbow from one of the Lost Boys, and loading it with an arrow. Felix raised his eyebrow at Pan. _Was he crazy? Did Pan want him to die?_

"So… I just have to shoot the apple on his head?" Sophia asked, taking over the crossbow from Pan.

"It's as simple as that."

Sophia smirked, getting in position to shot. Felix swallowed hard as she raised the crossbow, aiming for the apple. Taking a deep breath, Sophia pulled the trigger. The arrow went flying and hit the apple right in the center. Sophia lowered the crossbow, grinning at Felix who looked at the impaled apple with wide eyes.

"Ellie, get yourself a crossbow," Sophia said, still grinning and a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. Without questioning Elizabeth grabbed a crossbow, loading at just like Sophia was doing.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Making this game a bit more interesting." Sophia nodded at the basket with apples. "Get two new apples, and stand beside Felix. We're doing this again."

"If you insist," Pan smirked, taking the apples and handing one to Felix, standing beside him. Which was really in front of a tree a few feet away from the taller Lost Boy. Felix- after catching the second apple- turned around, and dislodged the already shot one from above his head. Then they both placed the apple on their heads, and leaned once again against the tree behind themselves.

 _Poor, poor boys,_ Sophia thought as she raised her crossbow, Elizabeth doing the same beside her. Pan had a smug look on his face, and Felix was a bit more confident now. He even had a small smirk on his lips as he watched them.

"Shoot, shoot, shoot," Pan started, Felix joined in just like the other Lost Boys around them. Sophia and Elizabeth shared a look then glanced at Henry who nodded with a knowing smirk.

"Better uncross those arms, Pan," Elizabeth said. Pan had no time to reply or even think twice about her words when Sophia and Elizabeth pulled the trigger together at the same time, but instead of aiming for the apple on their heads they lowered they crossbows the very last second so that they were aiming for their respected boy's crotch.

Sophia had Felix, and Elizabeth had Peter.

The arrows left the crossbows, and went with full speed to the boys. Just in time Pan caught his arrow before the bloody thing could do any harm. Pan might have been a boy who wanted to do many things, but being castrated was not one of them. Felix however jumped up before the arrow hit him, so there he stood with an arrow deeply implanted in the tree between his legs. His face was so extremely pale, he looked like he just witnessed a murder. His apple long before lost in the nape of his cloak hood.

The twins lowered their crossbows at the same time, and soon after they walked closer to the same boys who they shot at. The two Lost Boys, who were now staring at the girl who shot at them with wide eyes and mouths ajar. Sophia and Elizabeth stopped not even a foot before them. Each girl wanting to take the apples that their _'target'_ had on their heads. Sophia was closer to Felix than she ever was, same went for Peter and Elizabeth.

"Don't mess with the Sisters Jones," they said in unison in a sickeningly sweet voice.

With Elizabeth standing so close to Pan, that when she reached for Peter's hand, her head was starting to tilt back and her eyes become lidded. Elizabeth's nimble fingers wrapped themselves around Pan's wrist, and brought the arrowhead to the red skin of the apple that had long since been passed to his other hand. She pushed the arrow deep enough into the forbidden fruit so that the weapon stuck straight, and wasn't going to fall out anytime soon. Just before she was going to walk away from him, she whispered to him, while at the same time letting her lips ghost across his.

"Two can play this game, Peter." Now Elizabeth could see his Adams apple bob for a second before she finally turned around and went to her brother.

Sophia who was standing before Felix, put her finger under his chin, and pushed up. Thus closing his still hanging jaw. After this, she grinned at him and stepped flush against him, snaking her arms around his neck while doing so. Sophia's right hand grasped the apple that fell into his hood, and started to walk backwards. Before she let her arms drop, she let her left hand graze down the side of his jaw.

Her slim fingers starting right behind his ear, making Felix shiver slightly, and continuing down until the center of his chin. Only when her fingers and rest of her body was no longer touching him, did she take a bite of the red fruit. She noticed that he was watching her with darkened eyes as she finished biting the sweet food, licking her lips; Sophia however didn't want the fruit, so she dropped it in front of him. Then she finally followed her sister's example of walk away.

The twins, now both stepping back, high-fiving as the two leaders of Neverland stared at them with a face as red as a tomato. With a mocking smirk from them both they turned to Henry, who held his arms out for both of them. They took his arms and walked to their tent. In their wake, leaving all the Lost Boys to stare after them in awe, and left the two leaders standing there exceedingly aroused.

Felix and Pan were still standing there, in front of the trees, trying to regain any mental capacity that they would previously have had before this whole ordeal. Both of their hearts were beating faster than any adrenalin rush could ever have accomplished. Felix was the first one to recover from his stupor-sensed of mind. Even if Felix did recover faster, his voice, and Peter's voice betrayed them. Really, their voices were so breathy and unsteady that none of the other Lost Boys around them could hear it.

"Pan?"

"What?"

"We're screwed."

"Yep."

Neither one denied it.

* * *

 **A/N: You have no idea how much fun it was to write this chapter. Let us know what you thought of this chapter ;)**


	5. failed flirting

**Chapter 5**

(Felix POV)

Pan came to sit beside Felix on a log. Felix was carving something out of a piece of wood. He always did that when he had nothing better to do, and wanted to keep his hands busy. Pan looked around the camp, making sure the twins and their brother were nowhere near them as he shoved Felix shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" Felix asked without looking up, still focused on the piece of wood.

"We have a problem," Pan said serious.

"Oh yeah?" Felix replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, Sophia and Elizabeth." Felix hands suddenly stopped, and he slowly lifted his head to look at Pan, his jaw clanging. The dark haired girls name still made his stomach flip every time he heard it. "You know as well as I that those two are trouble."

"They are," Felix agreed, nodding his head. "What are we going to do about them?"

"We can't send them back, Henry will trust us sooner if his sisters trust us as well. Plus he would probably cooperate sooner if he thinks they are in danger."

"But we still have to do something," Felix prompts. "Ever since _'Target Practice'_ the Lost Boys can't take us seriously. It wouldn't surprise me if they chose the twins and their brother in the end."

"Then we just have to show them that two girls won't get us down, and that we are still the leaders around here."

Felix raised his brow. "How?"

A smirk spread across Pan's lips. "Like Elizabeth said, _'two can play this game'_."

Felix eyed Peter warily. "What are you saying?" he asked carefully.

"Those girls can get under our skin, but so can we." Felix gave Peter a confused look, at which Peter rolled his eyes. "They obviously like us, so all we have to do is flirt a bit with them, make them feel flushed, show that we are the boss here, not them."

"You want to flirt with them?"

"Not both of them, only the blond. You can have pointy ears."

Felix swallowed, clenching his jaw. He's been doing that a lot lately. "Don't we have another plan to get them off our backs?"

"Pushing them off a cliff isn't an option," Pan snorted.

"They'll either take us with them or push us off first," Felix said, a small smile forming on his lips, but it soon disappeared. Both Pan and Felix sighed heavily.

"What are you carving?" Pan asked after a moment of silence.

Felix shrugged. "Nothing, just working." He quickly put the piece of wood into his pocket, turning his head away from Pan. Pan raised his eyebrow at him but didn't comment. They sat in silence for another moment when Pan spotted Sophia leaving her tent. He nudged Felix to look. Felix saw her as well, she was heading towards the stream.

"Follow her," Pan whispered to him.

"Wait, what?! _Now_?" Felix asked a bit panicking, looking between where the dark haired girl left and Peter.

"Yeah, she's alone now." Pan shoved his shoulder, prompting him to stand. "While you're with her I'll go to Elizabeth if that makes you feel better."

"Not really, but I gather that I don't have a choice anyway." Felix stood, Peter doing the same.

"Come on, Felix. Don't tell me a simple _girl_ can scare you."

"She's more than _'a simple girl'_ and you know it," he said in his defense. Peter couldn't help but agree, only thinking about Elizabeth.

"Now go, she won't stay there forever."

Felix swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, turning on his heels to where the dark haired twin disappeared to. He couldn't help the strange feeling that settled in his stomach the closer he came to her. Felix shook his head, taking a deep breath. He could do this. Just flirt a bit with her, make her feel special, and show her he is the boss. That's all. Peter was going to do the same to Elizabeth, and if Pan could do it- so could he.

When Felix arrived at the stream his breath caught in his throat. She was sitting there, the strange hooded vest behind her and her arms exposed. The sun was shining brightly down on her, making the water sparkle as she washed her arms and face with it, giving her a beautiful glow.

No, not beautiful.

Gorgeous.

She was _absolutely gorgeous_.

He was snapped out of his daze when she looked up, a smile spreading across her face.

"Hey, didn't hear you follow me," she said as she stood, combing her fingers through her hair. Felix cleared his throat and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

"Hey beautiful," he said, his voice much steadier than he felt. Though, the words didn't feel wrong on his tongue. He slowly walking closer to her, trying to keep himself steady as a smirk spread across his lips. It was easier than he thought it would be.

She hummed. "Beautiful sounds nice, but I have a name."

"I know, just thought it suit you more," he said in a low voice as he stopped in front of her. His heart was beating like crazy and he was surprised she couldn't hear it pound.

She tilted her head, stepping closer as well. "Why do you think I'm beautiful?"

 _How was he supposed to answer that?_ "Because you are," he settled on. She closed the space between them, placing her hands on his chest.

"But what of me is beautiful?" she purred at him.

Felix shook his head, the smirk turning softer as he looked into her green eyes, only now appreciating how green they were. "Everything," he breathed, reaching up to play with her hair without even noticing. "Your eyes, your smile, your hair," he grinned as he pushed back a bit of her hair so he could see her ears. "And your ears are just adorable."

The words seemed to flow easily from his tongue, as if he had always been meant to say those things to her. He looked away from her ears again, meeting her gaze and seeing that the mischief and teasing look that she had was gone, and replaced by something he couldn't really place. The smirk had also left her lips, replaced by a soft, shy smile.

For a moment Felix lost himself in her gaze, for a moment he forgot about why he was actually here as he let himself melt. But then it came back to him, as if something hit him right in the face. He only needed her to lose herself in him, not the other way around as well.

He blinked a few times, trying to snap out of his daze, which was harder than he thought it would be. So while he was trying to gather himself back together Sophia suddenly leaned in, snaking her hands around his neck and letting her eyes fall to his lips. As if out of habit he leaned in as well, his hand that was tangled in her hair cupped her cheek and for a second he really thought – and maybe hoped – that she would kiss him.

 _How wrong he was._

Just before their lips met she stopped, and whispered against his lips, "Nice try, Loverboy."

Felix barely had time to process the words when she suddenly pushed him back roughly. He tripped over a rock and landed in the stream. He was completely soaked as he sat up, pulling his soaked hood from his head to look at Sophia. She was laughing, and he just couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her.

Sophia walked closer to him, kneeling down so that she was at his eyelevel. "Listen, Felix. Back home I've been called beautiful by all the boys in the town at least once, and almost all of them want something from me. So don't waste your breath, I heard you and Pan talking." Her grin faded a bit as she stood, looking away from him.

"I _almost_ believed you," she whispered more to herself than to him as she turned, taking her hooded vest from the ground and walked back to the camp.

"Wait." He didn't know why he called after her, but the word left his mouth before he could stop himself. It's not like she listen anyway, she just kept walking until she disappeared behind the trees. Felix just sat there in the stream for a long time, staring in the direction Sophia left in. He didn't know what just happened, or even how to process everything that he was feeling. But there was one thing he was sure of; he'll kill every boy that made Sophia feel less beautiful than she is.

Because he couldn't deny that he thought that she was absolutely stunning.

(Pan's POV)

Felix disappeared behind the trees, and Pan took a deep breath. Not a moment later did Elizabeth emerge from the tent. She was looking around before walking into the jungle just like Sophia had just done. They were so alike in so many things, and yet still so different. It reminded Peter of his friendship with Felix.

After a moment Peter started following the blond twin into the jungle. He followed her without making any noise for quite some time, until he thought they were far away enough from the camp to not be disturbed. She stopped and looked around her, a soft smile on her lips that made Peter feel warm inside. A warmth starting at the pit of his stomach and working its way up to his cold black heart. Peter took another deep breath before he silently sneaked up on her, bringing his face right next to her ear and whispered.

"What is such a lovely thing doing out here?"

Elizabeth jumped at his voice, turning around quickly, her hand over her heart. Pan raised his eyebrow, an amused and flirty smirk on his lips.

"Peter!"

"Did I startle you?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as well. "Of course not."

"Then why did you scream my name?" he asked as he stepped closer. She gave him an unamused look.

"I was merely surprised to see you. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Was it a good surprise?"

Elizabeth cocked her head. "Maybe if I had a crossbow and an apple."

Peter swallowed, remembering yesterday still very clearly. He mentally shook his head to get rid of those embarrassing thoughts that had definitely shamed him and Felix of being Lost Boys. Boys who _never_ wanted to grow up- boys who wanted to be free of what the world wanted of them. Pan put those thoughts away for now. He uncrossed his arms, and stepped two more steps closer to her.

"You haven't answered my question yet," he said. She raised her eyebrow a bit confused.

"What question?" Peter tilted his head, looking at her lips on purpose, but not meaning to linger so long before his green eyes met her blue ones again. _I really have to just stop otherwise it's going to be the death of me._ His mind was raging war, but his heart did what it wanted.

"What is such a lovely thing like you doing out here?" he repeated in a low gruff voice. Well as low as a time-frozen teenaged boy could get. A light pink color made its way up her face, but she looked away and stepped back before he could really appreciate it. Which was ashamed because the quick glimpse that he did see, was like flying with pixie-dust swirling around you. It made you feel _whole_.

"I'm not _'a lovely thing'_. If you're looking for that, than you should be at the stream where my sister is, she's the one that got our mother's beauty, not me," she said, looking down and kicking a rock. Pan looked unconvinced. _Elizabeth was much prettier than Sophia was. Felix can have her. And where is her fire? It's like she was put out like a candle_.

"Oh. If I wanted her, I wouldn't be here with you, now would I?" He tried to get closer to her again, but she pushed him back.

"Please, you're only here because Felix is with her."

"Never thought of you as the jealous type," he commented.

"I'm not jealous," she deadpanned. "I know what kind of burden my sister's beauty means, and now she believes that no one can see past that. I thought you were different, but you're just like everyone else. You're using me to get what you want from her, just like everyone else. And I'm not letting that happen to her again." Pan couldn't believe other guys did that to her; used this creature just to get to her dark haired sister.

Pan wanted to rip all of those low-life's shadow off. His own fire was roaring into an uncontrollable furnace. _Elizabeth was everything that anyone could want, why would someone hurt her? It doesn't matter, they'll pay. Her heart shouldn't hurt like that, and it never will again if he had any say._

She wanted to storm off, but with a clumsy move, and misplacing her feet in an attempt to get away from him. She tripped. She was about to fall when Peter caught her just in time. His arms were wrapped around her middle tightly, but gently at the same time. Her hands clinching to the fabric of his shirt. For a second worry crossed his face, but it was gone in a matter of seconds. No one has ever seen the vulnerable side of Peter Pan, and no one ever will.

"Oh, Elizabeth," he said softly, not meaning to say that out loud. Yet, the words he wanted to keep for himself, for his own heart, left his lips with ease as he continued talking, "the only beauty I see is you, you and your ocean eyes, your golden curls, and your bright smile. I've seen a many beautiful things, and still I marvel over how you could beat them with a single smile."

Elizabeth looked at him, her mouth opening and closing a few times as if she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the right words. Pan's eyes were filled with so much honesty, that it almost hurt her to look. Instead, she looked down and wrung herself out of his arms. _She couldn't fall for his games. That's what Peter Pan was famous for, games._ Elizabeth's mind thought to herself. Peter felt a pang of pain shoot through his chest as she moved back further.

"That sounds really sweet, Peter, but I know it's not true. I heard you talking to Felix, so safe the fancy talk for someone who will listen." With that, Elizabeth turned and made her way back to camp trying to not let Pan see the tears forming in her eyes. She felt betrayed. She thought that he was better than that; that he was better than to not break her heart. Peter looked after her not being physically able to stop the smile that formed on his lips, or the sorrow that filled his eyes. He _absolutely_ knew one thing. Sophia may be the pretty one of the two, but Pan had only eyes for one blond with blue eyes, and a lot of fire.

Elizabeth matched that description. _Perfectly_.

* * *

This chapter was for one of our faithful reader's. Her birthday was recently and we wanted to give her a gift. Happy Birthday Taka.


	6. we were only trying to drown her

Sophia and Elizabeth had their feet in the cold waters of a beautiful on looking lagoon. After their encounter with the two leaders of Neverland, they needed some sister time alone; without having all those Lost Boys jump around them. So when they were sure Pan and Felix weren't looking at them, they took off into the jungle. Pacing around the jungle was fun for a while. They found this place a bit farther away from the camp, and it was just perfect to relax in.

The sun was shining down on them, warming their skin while they kept themselves cool with the water. The mix between the two were perfect. That feeling of radiance settling over them. There was a soft breeze that blew through their hair, but other than the ruffle of leaves and the falls in the distance bubbling, there was no sound around them.

"So what happened after he followed you?" Elizabeth asked her sister as she slowly moves her feet around in the water, swaying them from size to size.

"He called me beautiful, just like any other guy would do," Sophia said with a sigh. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at her sister, there was more that she wasn't telling.

"What happened after that?" Elizabeth pressed.

Sophia shrugged, fiddling with a twig. "He came closer and closer, giving me all these compliments. It wasn't anything special. Not really."

"Soph, who are you trying to convince?"

Sophia groaned. "Can't we just leave it there? What about you and Pan, what happened with you two when I was gone?"

Elizabeth looked away, biting her lip while a blush covered her face. "He started flirting with me, but I knew it was just a trick; just like what Felix did to you."

Sophia snorted. "They really are idiots, thinking that they could make us shy and flustered with a bit of attention from them."

"Boys and their stupid egos."

"You can say that again."

They both laughed. When their laugh died down they stayed quiet for a while, enjoying the peace and quiet on this part of the island.

"Do you think Mom and Dad are worried?" Elizabeth asked quietly after a while.

Sophia looked down. "Of course they are. I just hope that we'll see them again after whatever Pan needs Henry for."

"Yeah."

"Do you think Pan will hurt Henry, Ellie?"

"I hope not. I guess all we got is wishful thinking, huh."

They had come to the conclusion that Pan wasn't going to let them go any time soon. They overheard Pan and Felix's conversation where they said that they weren't going to send them back, since they were a way to get closer to Henry. The twins missed their parents terribly, but they also found this adventure remarkable. They loved adventure, and right here, on this island, was more adventure in one day than there has been in 16 years in Storybrooke. But still, they wouldn't mind going home anytime soon.

"I almost kissed him," Sophia stammered, a small smile spreading across her face.

"What?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at her sister, a smirk finding her lips.

Sophia laughed to herself. "It was just- he was so close, and first I wanted to make him feel awkward again and all that. Then when he was really close, when I only had to move forward a little more, I- I just kind of blacked out for a second. All I could see was Felix, and all I could feel was his hand on my cheek and his heartbeat under my hand- I just wanted to kiss him so badly."

"What held you back?" her sister asked curiously.

"His words." Sophia turned her head to look at her sister, the smile no longer on her lips. "I'm just some pretty thing to him, just like I am to any other boy."

"Oh, Soph." Elizabeth moved closer, wrapping her arms around her sister and patting her hair.

"I really thought he was different," she admitted quietly. And again, they sat in silence. They didn't need words to understand each other, to comfort each other. This place was just what they needed as well. No noise, no boys, no overwhelming amount of testosterone in the air. Just peace and quiet and-

Elizabeth yelped and pulled her feet out of the water, releasing Sophia. "Something touched my leg."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "It was probably just a fish, or seaweed, or something."

Just as the last words left her lips, a hand wrapped around her ankle, yanking her into the depth of the lagoon. Sophia screamed and clawed at the rock they were sitting on to keep herself from being pulled under. Elizabeth grabbed her arm and tried to pull her up, but whatever was pulling her down was much stronger than her.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked panicked as she looked around her for some kind of weapon.

"I don't know," Sophia breathed as she tried to kick off the hand, only to get her other leg caught by another one. "Help!" she squealed as she lost her grip on the rock.

"Sophia!" Elizabeth screamed, reaching down and grabbing her sister's arm just in time before she went under completely. "Hold on!"

She reached behind her, finding a sharp rock, and taking it with her. When she looked back a hand came up, gripping Sophia's shoulder. Sophia screamed as the long nails of the creature tore into her flesh. The blond didn't hesitate as she cut the hand with the sharp stone. The creature released her sister, and with all the strength she could summon she pulled Sophia up.

She desperately tried to get Sophia out of the water, but it was no use as two women- No, mermaids- emerged from the depths, grabbing Elizabeth's arms and hauling her down with them.

* * *

Felix boots squished from the water as he walked back into the camp. He didn't know how long he'd been in the stream after Sophia left, but it was long enough to get his clothing completely soaked, even more then it was when he fell in. As usually he wanted to go right to his tent, but was once again stopped by Pan. Peter walked over to Felix, opening his mouth before shutting it again after looked Felix up and down.

"Why are you wet?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow.

"She pushed me into the stream," Felix grumbled. "How did it go with the blond?" he asked before Pan could continue asking him about Sophia.

"Well, I guess." Pan looked away, licking his lips. "Okay. Maybe not that well, but by the looks of it, it couldn't be much worse than what happened to you."

Felix was about to comment when one of the Lost Boys ran over to them, his face slightly panicked. "The- the girls," he started, taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart. "They went to the lagoon."

Peter and Felix eyes widened and they shared a look before Pan put his hand on Felix shoulder, closing his eyes and teleporting them to Neverbay. They were just in time to see both Elizabeth and Sophia being pulled under by the mermaids. For a moment Peter thought that his heart stopped as he saw Elizabeth disappear into the calm, dark depths. Felix turned paler than he had ever been, even more than when Sophia had almost shot off his _'manliness'_. They ran to the edge of the lagoon, seeing nothing but dark water as they kneeled down.

"I'm going in," Felix said without hesitation, taking off his cloak and shirt as he stood.

"Are you crazy? Those mermaids will kill you!" Pan protested, standing as well.

"And they will kill them if we don't do anything!" Felix yelled back. Before Pan could say anything else Felix unsheathed his dagger, and dove in. Peter groaned, Felix was right.

 _He hated when he was right._

So just like Felix did, Peter took off his shirt and dove in. The chances that they would survive this were small, _extremely tiny_. This was mermaid territory, Peter's magic was no use here. Peter saw Felix, he was looking around nervously, trying to see anything in the dark of the lagoon. By each second that went with nothing but darkness around them, the leaders of Neverland felt their hopes sink to the bottom of the endless depths.

Their lungs started to burn from the lack of oxygen so they swam back up. As soon as they reached the surface they gasped for air. Felix was about to dive back in, but Pan gripped his arm tightly, making him look up at him.

"It's no use, their gone," Peter said breathless. A pain spread in his chest when his own words began to sink. Felix didn't listen to him, _didn't want_ to listen. Pan was wrong, there was still a chance they could find them

He yanked his arm back. "We can't give up."

Felix took a deep breath and dove back in, Pan following his example. He just needed to have more hope because the mere thought of Elizabeth being dead hurt him already more than he thought it would. This time they didn't stop as they swam as deep as they could to the bottom. Both the boys' eyes widened when a small light could be seen from the bottom. The closer they swam the more clearly they could see it were symbols that were glowing, lighting the lagoon floor.

And then the fight began.

Mermaids started to surround them, their long razor-sharp nails and teeth showing. Felix tightened his grip on his dagger, while Peter pulled out his from his boot. The first mermaid attacked Felix. With a too slow move for his liking he stabbed the creature in the stomach. The creature cried it out as a crimson color started to flow out of its body, and the lifeless mass began to sink.

But then they all attacked at once. Bringing vengeance for their fallen kin. Peter and Felix tried to keep them away from them as best as they could, but the water slowed them down while the lack of oxygen kept burning their lungs. They were too far away from the surface to go back up to get air.

 _It was hopeless._

 _They were losing._

 _There were just too many of them._

And yet, they kept going. They would fight till their dying breath. They wouldn't give up that easily. They didn't care that the mermaids cut their skin, they didn't care that half the water was unclear because of their and the mermaids blood, because all they cared about where their girls that were down here somewhere, and they needed them back.

The mermaids saw this courage and need for the girls shining in their eyes as they swam by, and slowly, one by one, they backed away from the boys. Even if they weren't happy about it. Peter and Felix were tired, needed air, and their muscles ached at every move they made. They needed air, and fast, but they didn't want to risk anything anymore. If they needed air right now, then Sophia and Elizabeth needed air too.

Felix and Peter shared a look, nodding to each other before swimming both in the opposite direction of each other. Felix looked as best as he could in the half-darkness, so did Peter. After what felt like forever they met each other again, both of them about to give up when two figures swam up to them. It was mermaids, but they didn't look like the bloodthirsty ones they just fought against. One of them had Elizabeth, the other Sophia. With a sweet apologizing smile they handed the lifeless girls to the Peter and Felix. They immediately wrapped their arms tightly around them, nodding to the mermaids and swam as fast as they could back to the surface.

Peter wouldn't admit it to Felix, or anyone who asked; but his magic was certainly being used to propel them closer to the surface. It felt like forever before they finally reached it, coughing and gasping desperately for air, but they didn't waist much time on that as they swam to the rocks, climbing on them and hauling the girls with them on the dry surface. Felix held Sophia tightly against his chest, brushing the wet hair from her face as he gently shook her.

"Please wake up," he whispered, his voice jagged from the salt water. He shook her a bit rougher. "Wake up, look at me."

For a moment he thought she wasn't going to wake up, then she suddenly started coughing, spitting water out of her mouth. A smile spread across Felix's face, and relief washed over him as Sophia took deep breaths and clinched to his arms for support.

"Shh, it's okay. I got you," he said softly, tightening his arms around her, holding her close. "You're safe now."

Not far from Felix was Peter holding Elizabeth much the same way; arms tightly around her, pressing her close to him as he smiled down at her. Elizabeth looked like she was in a better condition than Sophia, but she was still weak. For a second she opened her eyes, looking up at Pan, a weak smile spreading across her lips. She looked like she was hung-over. Her blond hair had lost its natural glow, and her face looked blanched and pale. Her eyes, when they opened however, still held that spark of the embers that she had burning within her.

"You're nothing like the others." she whispered in a coarse voice before couching, and closing her eyes again.

Peter gently brushed his thumb over her sea-mineral covered cheeks as the coughing stopped, and her breath became a bit more even. So there they sat for a while, the most feared Lost Boy of the island and the most powerful leader, cradling two girls in their arms and feeling overjoyed because they simple breathed air again.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! please review, we love to know what you think!**


	7. stupid dares made

**Chapter 7**

(Felix POV)

When Pan and Felix had returned to the camp with the twins in their arms, Henry hadn't really been the calmest. The moment they placed the girls on their cots, Henry ordered them out of their tents, and he wouldn't let them in. Felix used this time to clean himself up and bandage his wounds. Pan may have the power to heal, but that doesn't mean he used it to heal every little injury. Especially Felix's injuries.

You may think that because they were good friends that he would be the only one he healed, but it was actually the opposite. Pan knows Felix good enough to know that a few cuts won't slow him down, and right now he loathes Pan for it. They may not be fatal, but they sure stung like hell when he cleaned them. As soon as he was all patched up again, which took him a few hours since most of the cuts were on his back, which he couldn't reach well, Felix made his way to Sophia's tent.

He may never admit it to anyone, but he was worried. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. After that he wouldn't bother to visit her again. All he wanted was to see her. That's all, nothing more and nothing less. Henry just left Sophia's tent as he approached it. He wanted to walk past Henry, but was stopped when Henry put his hand on his chest. Felix stopped, looking down at the hand before looking up at Henry, his face clear from emotions.

"Can I help you?" Henry asked dryly.

"Now that you're asking, let me pass," he replied, but Henry made no move to let him pass. He even pushed Felix back, crossed his arms and went to stand before the tent opening.

"What do you want?"

Felix stepped closer in a threatening way, close enough that Henry had to look up to meet his gaze. "I want to make sure she's okay."

"Sophia's fine; now you can leave," Henry said, not backing down. He was really protective over his little sisters, so protective it made him brave. _Or stupid_.

"I want to see her," Felix said through gritted teeth. He was starting to get annoyed by this stupid boy.

"You can't," Henry said shortly. Felix grabbed the boys' shirt, pulling him closed so that they were face to face.

"Listen, all I want is to see her," he hissed. "After that I'll be gone, and I won't come near her tent again." Henry narrowed his eyes, and opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Pan.

"What's going on?" Pan asked as he approached them. Felix let go of Henry and stepped back, turning to Pan. "Felix, you know that Henry is our guest and that you have to treat him like one?"

"Fine," he grumbled, glaring at Henry one last time before walking away.

He wasn't going to give up that easily if that was what Henry thought. He needed to see Sophia, it was the only thing that could sooth the aching feeling in his chest. He made his way to a tree and leaned against it, having a perfect view on Sophia and Elizabeth tents. Pan and Henry were talking about something he couldn't hear, but whatever it was it made Pan angry. He knew his friend when he was angry, and even though he hid it pretty well; Felix could still see that he didn't like what Henry had to say. Felix smirked as he saw Pan fume off into the boy's camp, looking his way. He raised his chin at Pan who shot him a glare. _Looks like he wasn't the only one that wasn't allowed to enter the girls' tents._

When he looked back at Henry he saw him enter Elizabeth's tent. _Perfect._ Felix pushed himself off the tree and made his way to Sophia's tent. He hesitated for a second before going in, but when he was inside he saw her sleeping on her cot. Color had returned to her face, yet she still looked tired. It pained him more than ever to see her like this, and all he wanted to do was hold her while he made her pain go away. He _hated_ that feeling that she stirred up within him. The feeling of wanting to care for her, the feeling of being worried, he _loathed_ it. But all of that he would deny later, because now she was here, still breathing and looking so peacefully asleep.

His feet carried him to her cot before his head processed the move and before he knew it he was standing close enough to touch her. Felix reached out, brushing some of her hair out of her face before letting his hand rest on her scalp, massaging it absently. He smiled a bit as he leaned down, pressing his lips to her head and closing his eyes, lingering just a second longer before nuzzling his nose in her hair.

"Get well soon," he whispered. He didn't know why he did all those things, but it just felt right to do them. It went somewhat automatically, and it just felt natural. Right now he was really glad she wasn't awake, that would have been so awkwa-

"I'll do my best," Sophia mumbled. Felix immediately straitened and stepped back, looking at her with wide grey eyes. She pushed herself up on her elbows, and cocked her head as she looked at him. A soft smile on her lips, but teasing in her eyes. "Don't stop on my account."

There wasn't even the tiniest bit of sleep in her voice. "Y-you were asleep," he stammered as he felt his face warm up rapidly.

"I'm kind of good at pretending." Sophia raised her hand, running her fingers through her dark hair a few times. "That felt really nice, you know? I almost actually fell asleep there. I wouldn't mind if you did that more often."

"How long were you awake?" he asked, ignoring her comment. _This is really awkward, or at least on his part it was._

"Quite a while. I wanted Henry to leave my tent, and he wouldn't go unless I was asleep. Then suddenly you walked in. I wanted to see what you would do, and I can't say I'm not surprised because I am." She bit her lip, looking down for a second as a lovely rose color started to cover her cheeks.

"I- uh… I'm- I-" he started but just couldn't really find the right words to explain his action. So, instead of explaining, he turned without another word and left the tent.

 _Mental note: ALWAYS check if Sophia is really sleeping before doing anything stupid._

* * *

(Pan's POV)

Pan saw Felix leave Sophia's tent after entering merely seconds ago. He raised his eyebrow at the Lost Boy, but it looked like he was _way_ too distracted to even _notice_ Pan as he walked by. Felix face was completely red, and on his way to his tent he tripped _three_ times. Felix _never_ tripped. Whatever happened in that tent turned the tables once again.

 _2-1 for the twins._

Pan looked away from Felix and back at the tents, seeing Henry just leave Elizabeth's and enter Sophia's again. _Well, if Felix could just simply sneak in then so could he._ He uncrossed his arms, and made his way towards the blond girl's tent. He was already thinking of what he could say to her if she was awake. He looked around him to make sure Henry wasn't anywhere near before he entered the tent. He was met by a sleepy looking Elizabeth who covered her mouth with her hand as she yawned.

"Hey Peter, what are you doing here?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and sitting upright a little more. She was the only one that called him Peter instead of Pan, but he couldn't find it in himself to mind. He also couldn't help the smile that found his lips as he looked at her; the color back in her face and her blue eyes were practically sparking with new energy.

He slowly walked over to her cot. "Just wanted to make sure you were in good care and recovering fast."

She hummed, grabbing some of her golden hair and combed it with her fingers absently. "How nice, anything else?"

He raised an eyebrow at her as he sat down next to her on her cot. "What else should I be here for?"

"Don't ask me, you're the one that walked in." There was actually something else he wanted to talk to her about. He wanted to know what she meant with ' _You're nothing like the others'_. He's been thinking about it for hours on end, and he just couldn't let it rest unless she told him.

"Actually, there is something," Pan said, looking away from her and licking his lips. "Before we brought you and your sister back to the camp, you said something to me. Do you remember?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Well, you said that I was _'nothing like the others'._ What did you mean by that?"

Elizabeth looked away from his, laughing softly to herself before looking up and sighed. "Okay," she whispered to herself, closing her eyes for a second before looking at him again. "When Sophia and I were at the lagoon, before the mermaids took us, we talked about how you and Felix were nothing different from all the other boys we met." She looked away, laughing again. "And you proved us wrong," she said more serious, looking at him while biting her lip.

Peter was speechless as he processed her words. How was he supposed to respond to that? Did this mean she liked him? Like, really _liked_ him? For a while he just stared at her, swallowing as he found himself getting lost in her eyes. He felt himself lean closer, and his eyes dropped to her lips. She leaned in as well, her hand finding its way into his hair. Peter smiled as she pulled him closer to her, their lips almost meeting-

"Get the hell off my sister!" Henry yelled as he entered the tent. Peter looked away from Elizabeth, seeing Henry storm over to him. He quickly stood, raising his hands and stepping back.

"Calm down, I was only making sure she was okay," he said, but he knew perfectly well what it looked like he was about to do.

"She's fine without your tongue in her throat," Henry spat at him. "You may be the leader of Neverland, but you stay the hell away from my sister."

The only reason why Pan backed down was because he still needed Henry, and by the looks of it they haven't really come further than square one when it came to trust. So, even though he didn't want to, Peter nodded his head and walked out of the tent. Before he left, though, he glanced back at Elizabeth who had a mischief look and a proud smile on her lips, waving at him while cocking her head slightly to the side. _She knew_ Henry was there.

 _3-1 for the twins._

* * *

(No one's POV)

The next day the twin felt much better. So, with much protesting from Henry, they left their tents, and sat down next to each other on a log by the campfire. Henry sat down on a log not far from them, keeping a close eye on them, but he couldn't hear them. The Lost Boys were staring at them as well, but the twin simple ignored them. Apparently surviving a mermaid attack was unusual. But them being girls on an island for only boys was also unusual.

"So, I heard screaming coming from your tent yesterday," Sophia started, moving a bit closer to her sister and looking at her with big expecting eyes. "What happened?"

"Soph…" Elizabeth groaned, pushing her sister away by her shoulder.

"Come on! Pan and Felix are nowhere in sight, so spill," she pressed, nudging the blond. Elizabeth looked around them, making sure that indeed Peter and Felix were gone, and that no one was close enough to hear them before turning back to Sophia.

"I almost kissed him," she said quickly.

"Who?" Sophia asked, playing dumb.

"Peter," Elizabeth whispered. "I almost kissed Peter, but Henry came in and ruined our moment."

They both turned their heads to glare at Henry who looked up at them with an innocent expression, half a piece of bread hanging out of his mouth. "What?" he asked, but the bread in his mouth muffled most of the word.

The twin rolled their eyes. Elizabeth was the one to respond to him. "Henry, sometimes you have the worst timing in the entire world."

Henry finished chewing his bread before he answered her. "What do you mean?"

Sophia was the one to reply to Henry this time for Elizabeth, instead of the girl herself. "Henry, we love you. We really do, but we're old enough to have privacy when we want it."

To this, Henry was just about to take a sip of his water, but instead he looked at the girls with wide eyes. "You mean my timing from earlier when Pan was about to suffocate you with his tongue? If that's it then I don't regret my timing one bit. Elizabeth, he's bad news. Don't fall for him." And with that Henry grabbed his plate from the dirt floor, and stocked off, mumbling about how boys could be insensitive perverts who just wanted control.

They ignored him.

The girls turned back to each other. "So, Peter came to visit me, that probably means Felix visited you as well," Elizabeth said, raising her eyebrow at her dark haired sister.

Sophia bit her lip, feeling her cheeks warm up. "Yeah, he did."

"Spill." Elizabeth moved closer, copying Sophia's look from before, at which Sophia just rolled her eyes.

"He thought I was asleep-"

"And of course you weren't." Elizabeth cut her off, to which Sophia continued.

"-and started massaging my head, which felt really nice. And then he suddenly pressed a kiss to my head and whispered 'Get well soon'."

"Oh, don't tell me you gave the poor boy a heart attack by letting him know you were awake," Elizabeth said teasing, already knowing that was exactly what she did.

"It was rather cute to see how dumbstruck he was."

Behind the twin however, stood those boys who they were talking about. Peter was leaning against a tree, arms crossed. Felix stood beside him, cudgel over his shoulder, hood up and hand in his belt. His head tilted as he looked at the girls curiously. They could only hear the twin's laughter, but other than that they couldn't hear a word.

"What do you think their talking about?" Felix asked Pan without taking his eyes off the girls back.

"Me of course," Pan said confidently, waiting for Felix reaction. Felix turned his head and raised his right eyebrow.

"And why would that be?"

Pan smiled smugly as he looked at Felix. "I almost kissed Elizabeth."

Felix laughed to himself as he looked away again. Pan frowned.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing," Felix said, but Peter knew there was something more.

"Come on Felix, I know that look."

"Alright," Felix looked back at Pan, this time the smug smile was on his lips. "It's just funny that you're a little late. I already almost kissed Sophia at the stream, and yesterday I kissed her head."

"Wow Felix, that is really something," Pan said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but didn't she push you into the stream?"

"Yes, but-"

"And her head? That's nothing. The lips, _that's_ where the magic happens."

The smile faded from Felix lips as he leaned back against the tree. "I bet I can get her to kiss me sooner than you can kiss the blond," he grumbled under his breath, but Peter could hear it perfectly well.

"Is that a challenge, my friend?" Pan raised his eyebrow, turning so that he was standing before Felix fully.

"Why not?" Felix straitened himself, holding out his hand.

Pan took Felix outstretched hand. "The loser has walk around the jungle naked for a whole day."

"Make it two."

"Deal."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that we haven't posted a chapter for the past week or so. cythiamonica had nothing to do with that short stop of the chapters. Me(Pan'sLittleLostGirl) and my dog got attack by another dog, so we were still recovering from the fight. However, we have given you this chapter to lead up to the longest chapter so far. Which will be posted either later today or on Thursday. We both promise that you won't want to miss it, it's hilarious!**


	8. don't make promises you can't keep

**Chapter 8**

(No one's POV)

"Soph, listen," Elizabeth said as she heard Pan and Felix talk behind them. Apparently they had come to stand behind them not long after the twin sat down by the campfire. Sophia looked at her sister questioning but listened closely.

"Wow Felix, that is really something," they heard Pan say sarcastically from behind them. "Sorry but didn't she push you into the stream?"

"Yes, but-" Felix said but Pan cut him off.

"And her head? That's nothing. The lips, that's where the magic happens."

Elizabeth and Sophia shared a look. The blond nudged her sister. "Their talking about you," she whispered.

"Shush," Sophia whispered back, wanting to hear what else they said. Felix mumbled something they couldn't quite hear, but then Pan spoke up.

"Is that a challenge, my friend?"

"Why not?" Felix said more clear. The smirk could be heard in his voice.

"The loser has to walk around the jungle naked for a whole day." Both the twin's eyebrows shot up, and they looked at each other. Now that was something they didn't want to miss.

"Make it two." The twin had to cover their mouths to keep themselves from laughing.

"Deal."

Then they heard the two boys walk away, and when they were sure the boys were out of sight they burst out in laughter.

"What was this deal they made?" Sophia asked when their laughing had calmed down a bit.

"I couldn't hear their exact deal, but they were talking about how Felix almost kissed you at the stream and how he kissed your head," Elizabeth said, giving her sister a knowing look which she returned.

"Do you think…"

"Who kisses us first…"

"Wins."

They grinned wickedly at each other before standing and turning to the direction Pan and Felix walked to. Sophia held out her arm which Elizabeth took.

"Let's get these idiots naked," Elizabeth said, still smiling wickedly just like Sophia. The mischief was clear in their eyes as they started walking. They passed a few Lost Boys, but when they saw the look in the girl's eyes, they suddenly felt a lot of pity for their leaders.

That wasn't going to end well.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Peter and Felix were walking to Skull Rock Cave. Pan needed to check on the hourglass, see how much time he had left. They may have the Truest Believer in the island, but Pan still needed his heart. Felix for his part, didn't feel like staying in the camp. _Especially_ not after what happened between him and Sophia in her tent. He could still feel the embarrassment in his bones. So, there they were, walking across the island in a comfortable silence. It was a perfect way to clear their heads, it wasn't often that they had a moment of silence.

Both Felix and Pan suddenly stopped on their track as they heard rustling of leaves beside them. Not long after the rusting stopped Sophia and Elizabeth appeared form behind the trees and came to stand before them. The twin had a smug smile on their lips and a gleam of mischief in their eyes that the boys recognized all too well.

"Are you two following me again?" Pan asked, trying sound annoyed, and failing, considerably so.

"Who says I'm not here for Felix?" Sophia said innocent, walking closer to Felix. Elizabeth kept her eyes trained on Peter, walking closer as well.

"And yes Peter, I was following you," the blond said, fluttering her lashes. Both Peter and Felix swallowed hard as both the girls came to a stop before them, leaving barely an inch between them. Felix and Pan noticed the two girls share a look before Sophia suddenly grabbed Felix by his cloak and Elizabeth Peter by his shirt, pulling them towards them until their lips met.

Peter's surprise soon faded when he felt himself melt. Elizabeth's lips were soft against his, making it impossible for him to think clearly. He placed his hand behind her head, and tanged his fingers in her hair, tilting his head to get a better angle. Elizabeth looped her arms around his neck while his free arm moved around her back, pulling her flush against him.

Beside him, Felix was still a bit too shocked to fully react to what was happening. But then Sophia pulled back, and he found himself again. She didn't even have the time to open her eyes before Felix move in again, capturing her lips with his own while his arms snaked around her back to pull her close to him. One of her hand tangled itself in his hair while the other rested at the base of his neck, playing with the feathers in his hair.

The twin didn't expect this to happen if they had to be honest. They had planned to do a simple peck on the lips- maybe biting their lips to tease them, but not this. But they also didn't complain about this little change. Sophia and Elizabeth pulled back then, smiling at their boys who were more flushed than ever, and walked backwards until they were out of the boys reach again. Felix and Peter stared at them, not sure if that really just happened or if they were even real.

The twin waved at them, not trusting their voices right now, and turned back to the trees; leaving them alone. Peter looked up at Felix who reached up for his lips with his fingers, a small smile forming. Peter slapped his hand away, making him look at him in shock.

"What?" Felix asked, the small smile replaced by a frown.

"You realized what just happened?!" he almost yelled, crossing his arms.

"The girls from our dreams just kissed us?"

Peter scoffed. "Yes they did, at the same time."

"So…?" Peter raised his eyebrow at Felix whose expression turned from confused to _'oh'_. "We both kissed them first at the same time."

"We both lost."

Felix swallowed. "Two whole days naked."

Peter shook his head, turning away from Felix. "No, I'm not doing it," he said, running his hand through his hair. "We made that deal merely second ago!"

"And we both agreed to it," Felix reminded him.

Peter turned back to his friend. "I'm not doing it. I'm not going to walk around naked with those girls here. You saw how they can just pop up out of nowhere! I'm not doi-"

"You're such a drama queen," Felix groaned. "tell you what, we tell everyone we're going to play hide and seek, that way we can stay away from the camp for two days without anyone thinking something of it."

Peter considered this for a moment. "That's not such a bad idea." It wasn't, they were the best in hide and seek. Sometimes it took the Lost Boys days to find them. Two days hiding in the jungle wasn't such a bad thing. And if the Lost Boys couldn't find them, then Elizabeth and Sophia definitely couldn't.

Peter sighed heavily. "Alright. We did make this deal. We brought it on or own, and I'll stay true to my word. Let's do this."

* * *

(No one's POV)

The next morning Pan called everyone to gather around the fire. When all the Lost Boys, including Henry, Sophia and Elizabeth, were there he told them about the game they would play today.

"The next few days we're going to be playing hide and seek," Pan announced. The Lost Boys groaned in protest or sighed and shook their heads. "Don't get to enthusiastic," he added sarcastically before continuing. "Felix and I will be somewhere hidden inside the jungle, your job is to find us. Simple."

While he said this, he avoided eye contact with Elizabeth. Sophia, who sat beside Elizabeth, noted how Felix was also nowhere in sight.

"I'll assign two seekers who will have the honor of looking for us, any volunteers?" The boys stayed quiets, looking at anything but Pan. Pan smirked, about to choose two random boys when Elizabeth and Sophia stood, a grin on their lips that said enough. He shouldn't be surprised.

" _We volunteer as tribute_ ," Sophia said, walking forward with Elizabeth following. "When do we start?"

Pan raised his eyebrow at her. "Now, start counting."

With that he was gone, just disappeared right before their eyes. All the other boys stood, nodding the girls a _'good luck'_ or patted them on the back. They knew what hide and seek with Pan and Felix meant; day after day strolling through the woods, being constantly teased by them, but never finding them. The only way you could win was either being really good at seeking, or hope that they'll make it easy for you. If not, than it were endless days until you gave up and the leaders would win the game. It was actually pretty unfair, and so far Pan and Felix had won every game.

Elizabeth turned to her sister, resting her hands on her hips. "Hey Soph, it looks like these boys don't know our amazing skills at all." she said a bit louder than was necessary.

"Yeah Ellie, they really underestimate us." Sophia said, matching her sister's tone. One of the boys behind them snorted. They both turned to the Rufio, raising their eyebrows.

"You may be good, but you'll never find Pan and Felix on an unfamiliar island." Rufio said, laughing to himself as he continued sharpening his knife.

"Maybe that we don't know the island is a good thing," Sophia commented. Rufio looked up questioning.

"If we don't know where to look than maybe we'll just find them on accident," Elizabeth explained.

Rufio just scoffed, looking back at his knife. "Good luck, you'll need it."

Henry walked up behind them, putting both his arms around their shoulders, and his head between theirs. "I want to wish you two good luck, but Pan and Felix would probably need it more than you."

"Thanks Henry," they said at the same time, hugging their big brother before separating, and walking to the edge of the camp. They looked back one last time with a grin of mischief, seeing Henry wave at them while the other boys ignored them or shot them one last glance. Rufio was still occupied by his knife, but there was a smug smile on his face; he thought they would fail.

 _Oh, that boy really didn't know who they were._

* * *

(No one's POV)

Felix pushed himself off the tree he was leaning against when Pan appeared not far from him. They'd agreed on meeting each other here, far away from the camp, after Pan announced the hide and seek game. Felix had left first thing in the morning, and waited for Pan there.

"Was about time," Felix said, approaching Pan.

Pan sighed. "Let's just get this over with."

"Why did we agree on two days again?" Felix asked as he untied his cloak, and took off his scarf.

Pan started unlacing his boots. "That was your idea."

"Yeah, but why did you agree?"

Pan took off his boots, raising an eyebrow at Felix. "Because I thought it would be funny for you to walk around naked for two days, not me as well."

Felix took off his belt with his dagger, and pulled his shirt over his head. Pan also took off his shirt and cuffs. "Do you think they kissed us because they knew about our deal?"

Peter snorted, rolling his eyes. "Of course they knew about our deal. They also volunteered as seekers, and something tells me that it wasn't just because they like hide and seek."

Felix swallowed as he took off his boots. "What if they find us?"

"Pretty unlikely. They don't know the jungle like we do, and _if_ they do find us than there are enough trees to hide behind." Peter may have said it with confidence, but the thought of Elizabeth seeing him _naked_ was enough to make him more alert. They both let out a long breath when they had taken off everything except for their trousers. They shared a look. "On three?"

Felix nodded, gripping his waistline, Peter doing the same.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three!" Both their heads shot up when they heard the female voices shout the last number from behind them. Sophia and Elizabeth laughed as the boys faces became a lovely red color. They were still gripping the waistline of their trousers, but their grip had tighten when they saw the girls.

"Ho- how did you find us that fast?" Peter asked, turning towards them with a raised eyebrow. He tried to look confident, but he knew that the color of his face gave away his embarrassment. The twin stepped forward, a grin on their lips.

"Let's just say we are good at hide and seek," Elizabeth replied, cocking her head.

"The real question here is; why are you two stripping off all your clothing?" Sophia asked as if she knew nothing about their deal. "Not that I'm complaining." She licked her lips slowly as she looked Felix up and down, noting how many scars covered his body. A part of her wanted to hug him tightly, and never let anything happen to him again because they must have hurt; wanting all the pain he ever felt to disappear. And the other part… well, the other part though, was that he couldn't have looked hotter without them.

Felix was lost at word by the way Sophia was looking at him. And maybe he was also a bit dazed because the last time he saw her was after she kissed him. Thankfully, Peter wasn't. "Don't play dumb, you know Felix and I made a deal, and since you were so thoughtful we both lost."

The twin gasped in fake surprise, looking shocked at each other before looking back at them. "We did this?" they asked in unison.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Stop the act. You kissed us because you wanted us to lose." There was no bite in Peter's voice as he said it. Sophia and Elizabeth dropped their shocked look, the smirk and mischief returning to their faces.

"Hey, it's not our fault you two made that deal," Elizabeth said in their defense.

"If you wanted to kiss us, you could have just asked," Sophia purred as she walked closer to Felix. She stopped right in front of him, snaking her arms around his middle and hooking her thumbs in the waistline of his trousers, pushing them down slowly. "Come on big boy, a deal is a deal."

Felix pulled his trousers up while she kept pushing down, his face still red. "I didn't make that deal with you," he said with a much steadier voice than how he felt. With one hand he grabbed both hers from behind him, pulling them away from his waistline. He smirked when this caused her to be pressed flush against him. He knew he got her when her smirk faded and her eyes met his. She may make him feel awkward, but he can make her melt in less than a second.

He was about to lean down and kiss her again when Pan and Elizabeth cleared their throats at them at the same time. Pan raised an eyebrow when they looked at them while Elizabeth gave Sophia a knowing smirk. Sophia was just as flushed as he was when he released her, and she stepped back to stand beside her sister.

"Anyway," Elizabeth said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them. "Soph and I agreed on giving you a head start."

"A head start?"

"Yes, we're still playing hide and seek, remember? But because you weren't really hiding while undressing we're going to give you a few minutes to undress fully and find a place to hide."

"Little tip," Sophia added as they started walking past them. "Try hiding your clothing somewhere else."

Before Pan or Felix could react Sophia and Elizabeth walked up behind the two, pulling down their trousers before running into the jungle again. Felix and Pan cursed as they saw the twin disappear behind the green leaves and brown trees.

* * *

(No one's POV)

Peter and Felix groaned when they entered the waters of a lake at the opposite side of the island. They've been walking through the jungle all day to get to this place, and not having clothing to protect them from plants, bugs or the sun, the water felt extremely fittingly against their sweaty skin. They sat back against a rock, closing their eyes for a second.

"We're never doing this again," Felix mumbled, opening one eye to look at Pan.

"Never," Pan agreed, shaking his head but keeping his eyes closed. "Blondie and Pointy Ears are never going to find us here."

"Why did we actually walk to this place? Why not just poof here? Leaves less of a trail, and we would have been here sooner," Felix commented, closing his eyes again.

"I'm not a cheater," Peter said simply, shrugging slightly. "Now enjoy this, my friend. Tomorrow we have to make our way back."

Felix groaned, letting himself sag further into the waters until his chin was ghosting above it. They sat there in silence for a while, letting the water cool them while the sun was slowly sinking in the horizon. Then they heard rustling of leaves and both their eyes shot open, sitting upright in an instant. They looked around them for a long minute before seeing some bird fly out from between the bushes and they relaxed, sitting back again and closed their eyes.

"I love watching the sun set, don't you Ellie?"

"Bloody hell!" Pan cursed, turning and swimming away from the twin, who were laying on her stomach behind them, arms crossed and chin resting on them. Felix swam back as well, very grateful for the deep, unclear water of the lake.

"How the hell did you find us?" Pan asked immediately.

"And how did you sneak up on us that easily?" Felix added.

One twin cocked their head to the side while it was still resting on her arms. "You really don't know us," Elizabeth said.

"And here we were, thinking that you knew us at least better than the other boys did," Sophia added. "How's the water?"

"Wet," Pan said dryly. _Irony_.

"Who would have thought," Elizabeth mused. She brought one of her hands down to the water, letting her finger dance in the coolness of it. "So, are you two coming with us?"

"What?" they both said, raising their eyebrows to her question.

"Yeah, we found you. So now you have to come with us back to the camp. Isn't that how this game's played?" Sophia said, pulling the hood of her hoodie over her head. Her black hair always got too warm when the sun was on it too long, and even though the sun was setting it still felt like her hair was going to catch on fire. She noted how Felix followed the movement with his eyes. She smiled softly at him, not feeling very teasing at the moment. Maybe it was because she was getting tired of walking around the jungle all day, or maybe it was just because the orange like sky made everything seem more beautiful, including the tall, blond boy in the water.

"You know our challenge, we can't go back to the camp like this," Peter said, but the only reaction he got was a hum from Elizabeth. Peter raised an eyebrow at them, looking between the two girls, and seeing no more mischief in Elizabeth's eyes as she slowly blinked. "Are you getting sleepy?"

"Maybe," Elizabeth removed her hand from the water, crossing it over her other arm again. "It was a long track, and the jungle is pretty warm today."

Pan softened a bit, getting a bit closer to the blond. "You should sleep."

"Then you'll run away again," she mumbled. Peter reached out, brushing a stand of hair out of her face.

"I promise I'll stay," he whispered, not sure why he just promised that. It wasn't like they were at a dangerous part of the jungle, it was just that he didn't want to leave her alone. Of course she had her sister, but he just wanted to be the one that wouldn't leave her. He knew how it felt to be left behind.

Elizabeth hummed. "What happened to your wrist?" she asked softly, looking at the scars on his wrist. Peter immediately pulled his hand back, placing it back in the water with a small splash.

"Nothing, just a stupid accident," he said a bit too quickly, not looking at her. Elizabeth reached out, softly combing her fingers through his wet dirty blond hair.

"It's okay, tell me when you're ready," she said gently, in her eyes was nothing but care, curiosity, and a bit of worry. He found that he liked this look on her very much. It may have become his favorite so far. He leaned into her touch, moving just a bit closer. Peter reached out as well, placing his hand behind her head, playing with her hair while she played with his still.

"You should get some sleep."

Elizabeth's eyes drifted close, her hand coming back to let her head rest on it. "Only because it's you," she mumbled before drifting off completely. Peter smiled softly at her. She looked so peaceful when she slept, without the smirking and mischief she looked just like an angel.

"You got my sister to sleep," Sophia said softly from beside him. He looked up, seeing Felix and Sophia watching him and Elizabeth. "She hasn't fallen asleep this fast in a long time."

Sophia smiled at Peter, no teasing, no secret meaning, just a simple smile, as if she was saying _'thank you.'_ Peter returned it, nodding his head. Sophia looked away from him to look at Felix, her smile getting more shy, but also sweeter.

"You should sleep as well," Felix said gently. Sophia laughed softly, shaking her head in an attempt to wake herself up more.

"Someone has to keep watch. As soon as these eyes close you two will be gone, and we'll have to track you down again."

Felix chuckled quietly, brushing his wet fingers over her cheek. She flinched away a bit at the cold of the water, but then leaned into his touch. "Tonight, we'll stay here with you. I won't leave you out of my sight as long as the moon is up and darkness surrounds us." Sophia hummed, nodding her head while her eyes slowly closed. Felix kissed her forehead, looking at her one last time before moving back to look at Pan.

"Their asleep," Pan said almost whispering.

"Elizabeth maybe, but I'm not sure about Sophia," he said, smiling fondly at the dark haired beauty. "Let's just not talk about stuff, and stay in the water tonight. Just to be sure."

"Alright, you get first watch." Pan smirked as he got comfortable against a few rocks.

"Wait, why should I do first watch?"

Pan closed his eyes. "Don't question me, Felix."

Felix sighed. "Fine."

* * *

(No one's POV)

The next morning Elizabeth and Sophia woke up by the sound of someone calling their names. They cracked open their eyes, seeing that they were sitting upright. Elizabeth blinked against the light of the early morning sun while Sophia wanted to rub her eyes, but could because their hands were tied together behind their backs.

"What in the world…" Sophia mumbled as she looked over her shoulder at their bound hands. They couldn't see each other because they were back to back against each other.

Elizabeth groaned in annoyance. "Peter!" she shouted. Not long after they heard a chuckle coming from behind a few bushes. "Show yourself, coward." There was no real bite in her voice as she spoke.

"Was about time you two woke up," Pan said as he came into few. Well, only his upper body. The other half was shielded by large leaves. He smirked at them, arms crossed and amusement gleaming in his eyes.

"Why the hell are we tied up?" Sophia asked. In her voice was a bite, but she has never been a morning person to begin with.

"Someone's in a good mood," Felix said as he popped his head around a tree, grinning at her while keeping his body shielded by the tree.

"Why are we tied up?" Elizabeth said, repeating Sophia's question while ignoring their comments.

"We promised we wouldn't leave you last night, but now that it's day again, we can leave," Pan explained.

"But why tie us up and wake us, and not just leave when we were still asleep?" Sophia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We wanted to make sure you knew we didn't ditch you last night." As he said the words, Peter's eyes softened just the tiniest bit, but then he blinked and it was gone. "Plus, we wanted to be sure we got a little head start."

"See you back at the camp," Felix added with a mocking salute before backing away from then. Pan also turned and walked into the direction Felix disappeared in. But in doing so he lost some of the leaves that covered his arse.

"Nice arse Peter!" Elizabeth called after him, biting her lip when he fastened his step and disappeared between the bushes. Elizabeth turned her head, looking over her shoulder at Sophia. "You saw that too, right?"

"Yep, although it wasn't the one I wanted to see," Sophia said with a teasing smile, nudging her sister. "But I have to admit you have good taste."

Elizabeth laughed, smiling proudly at herself. "I can recognize a good arse from miles away."

Sophia rolled her eyes. "Let's just get rid of these ropes so we can hunt them down."

"With pleasure."

* * *

(No one's POV)

"We're almost there Felix, we may get there without another encounter with my Blondie and Miss. Pointy Ears," Pan said as they started to enter more familiar territory. Felix smiled at the thought of wearing his clothing again. Not wearing anything may give a sense of freedom, but he also missed his cloak. Freedom was nice, but sometimes he just needed a moment where he would shield himself from the world around him. He also didn't mind being able face Sophia without feeling awkwardly exposed.

Peter rubbed his wrists as they walked. He wasn't used to not wearing his cuffs, but for this he had no choice not to. No one but Felix knew about his past; what he'd gone through before he became the leader of this island. So when Elizabeth asked about it his breath caught in his throat, and he felt like was going to choke. Then she ensured him that it was okay. She didn't push the subject which he was very grateful for. It felt like she really understood him.

Both the boys were snapped out of their thoughts when they heard twigs snap behind them. Soon after that it was deadly silenced before a ghost like voice called their names.

"Shit," they both muttered at the same time, seeing that they just entered a clearing, and weren't able to hide behind anything. They panicked for a second as the voices came closer and closer. It didn't really come from one direction since the wind was blowing it in all kind of directions. They felt like they were surrounded. In a split second decision they both located a tree, and went to stand behind it. The trees were rather small, but it was enough to hide what they didn't want to show. It was silent for a while, making Pan and Felix wonder if the twins went the other direction, away from them. Felix held his breath as he waited. He dared to look passed the tree to Pan, who also looked tensed.

"Are they gone?" he mouthed to Pan.

"I don't think so," Pan mouthed back, shaking his head. Felix noted how Pan suddenly looked over his shoulder instead of meeting his eyes. Pan's face fell and Felix shut his eyes tightly, knowing exactly what Pan was looking at.

"Hey there handsome," Sophia said from behind him. The smirk was clear in her voice. Felix let her forehead fall against the tree. _So close. They were so close._

"What can I do to make you leave?" he asked strained, hearing her approach him.

Sophia hummed. When Felix opened his eyes, and glanced over his shoulder he saw her standing behind him, the well-known look in her eyes. "Didn't really see you as a tree hugger kind of guy," she said, ignoring his question.

"I just really like this tree," he joked. "My pretty tree."

He wrapping his arms around the tree, and closing his eyes as if he was enjoying the hug. It was actually pretty painful; the rough bark of the tree pierced into his skin, but for some reason he didn't mind it one bit when he heard Sophia laugh. It wasn't mocking or teasing, it was a genuine one. He made her laugh, and it sounded like music to his ears. He couldn't help the pride he felt for making her laugh, just like the need to make her laugh again that started to form as well.

Felix looked back at her, not being able to get the grin off his face as their eyes locked. Her eyes were shining, looking just a little brighter than normal. In her cheeks were adorable dimples as the smile lightened up her whole face. If it wasn't for the fact that he was naked he would have grabbed her just to never let her go, just so that he could look at her forever.

"Don't worry Felix, we won't bother you after this stop. We're so close to the camp, and you two have to get dressed. Elizabeth and I decided to let you two win this game, but at a price." Mischief was back in her eyes, but the smile hadn't left her face, yet.

"And what is this price?"

"You'll find out soon." Sophia started walking again to pass him, but just before she did she pinched his butt cheek. Felix jumped a bit, and when he looked her again she was smirking over her shoulder.

 _This isn't over_ , he thought with a grin. _I'll get my revenge, you just wait._

Sophia looked away from Felix and bit her lip, making her way over to Elizabeth. She came just at the right moment to see Pan being pressed flush against the tree, eyes shut tightly, while Elizabeth slowly and lightly ran her nails down his spine. Pan shivered the lower she got.

"That's enough, Ellie. The poor boy has been tortured enough," she said, making her presence known. Elizabeth looked up, removing her fingers from Pan's spine, who relaxed visibly.

"Come on, Soph. He's asking for it," Elizabeth whined.

"No I'm not!" Pan said almost shouted, glaring over his shoulder at the two girls. His face was completely red, making the twins laugh.

"Don't worry Peter, we'll leave you alone now," Elizabeth said in the sweetest voice she could. On the inside, Peter was having a battle rage within him: Elizabeth's smile, the feel of her fingers down his spine, the way her touch felt so natural to him. But then he thought that he should be mad at her for putting him in such a hard place in the first place. "See you back at the camp, _love_."

With that, the twins turned and left. They were on their way to the camp, but before they got there, they made a little detour. They walked for a while in silence before they stopped at a giant tree. Sophia nudged her sister, pointing up.

"You see what I see?"

Elizabeth looked up, a grin spreading across her lips as she saw Peter and Felix clothing hanging from the high branches. They were so high that if you didn't know to look up you, wouldn't have noticed. The twins however, they knew where to look when it came to hidden stuff.

"Let's have some fun with these." Elizabeth looked back at her sister, who returned her smirk. The look they gave each other was one even Loki, God of Mischief, himself would either fear or applaud them to see.

* * *

(Henry's POV)

Henry was pacing around the camp, running his hand through his hair more than that it was out of his hair. He's worried about his sisters. Yes, they could handle themselves, but still. It had been two days since they started this hide and seek game, and they still haven't returned. The only thing that comforted him a bit was that Pan and Felix haven't come back as well. If they were still somewhere in the jungle than his sisters wouldn't at least be alone.

Henry's head shot up when he heard rustling from behind a few bushes. The other Lost Boys looked up as well, some of them standing and raising their weapons in defense. Henry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when Sophia and Elizabeth came in sight from behind the bushes. They were laughing as they ran into the clearing. They came to a halt in the middle of the camp, Lost Boys gathering around them as they dropped pieces of clothing to the ground. They smirked proudly as the Lost Boys examined the cloths. Henry however, didn't spare the cloths a second glance as he rushed to his sisters, hugging them tightly.

"I was so worried," he whispered. Sophia and Elizabeth wrapped their arms around him as well, hugging him just as tight.

"You know we can take care of ourselves," Sophia said, rubbing her hand up and down his back to calm him down a bit.

"The proof lays on the ground behind you," Elizabeth said as she pulled back, smiling at her brother before pointing at the cloths.

One of the Lost Boys stood, looking at Sophia and Elizabeth in a mixture of confusion, fear and awe. "These are Pan and Felix's clothing."

"Yep," the twin said proudly, crossing their arms.

Henry raised his eyebrows, pointing at the clothing on the ground. "Where the hell did you get those?"

"Off their backs." Elizabeth bend down, grabbing Pan's cuffs, shirt, and his boots. Sophia bend down as well, taking Felix cloak, dagger and took something out of the pocket of his trousers.

"W-wh-what?" Henry was blubbering with his sister's answer. His mind worked in so many directions that he couldn't move from the sheer shock of what she had said. Instead he just looked at them, like the rest of the boys, with open jaws and wide eyes. Some of the older boys looked absolutely disgusted. None of the Lost Boys, or Henry could move.

"If you'll excuse us," Sophia started as she straitened herself.

"We have to take care of something," Elizabeth finished. They nodded at each other before walking past all the Lost Boys, who were staring at them still in awe, and made their way to Pan and Felix's tent. Henry suddenly felt a lot of pity for those boys, but not as much as he should when he remembered that their cloths were in the middle of the camp. As well as the fact that the girls had to get those cloths somehow. Most of the options- _no all of the options_ \- didn't sit well with Henry.

But he knew that look that they were wearing all too well.

* * *

(Pan's POV)

"I still can't believe she pinched me," Felix said as they walked to the giant tree with their clothing. Pan rolled his eyes, this was the _fifth_ time he had said it.

"I know Felix, just shut up about it already," he groaned, letting his head fall back.

"Just be glad Elizabeth didn't pinch you," Felix grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked in the other direction.

"Be glad that it was only a pinch. Do you know what it feels like to have someone run their nails down your spine, going lower and lower extraordinarily slow?"

Felix wanted to counter something, but shut his mouth again when he looked up. Pan looked up as well, seeing the giant tree _without_ their clothing. He knew those little demons wouldn't just leave it at that. At moments like these he was happy to have his magic.

Pan sighed heavily. "Well, they tried."

With a wave of his hand green smoke consumed them. When it was gone again both he and Felix were fully clothed. Or, that was what he thought.

"Where's my cloak?" Felix asked, looking confused over his shoulders. Pan looked down when he noticed that there was still dirt under his feet instead of the leather of his boots. He also noted that his cuffs were still not around his wrists, covering his scars. Not to mention that he was still shirtless.

"Of course…" Pan muttered as he let out a frustrated breath. "I guess we'll find our other stuff at the camp. Come on."

Felix followed him the last few miles to the camp. They didn't speak the entire way. Pan glanced at Felix, seeing a bit of a nervous expression as he put his hand in his pocket, and suddenly fastened his pace. Then his face turned back to stone, just like it always was.

Pan raised an eyebrow at his friend. Only an idiot wouldn't have noticed how Felix stoned expression had been on his face less often after Sophia arrived on Neverland. He looked happier, showed more emotions. Pan didn't know what he should think of that. But maybe, just maybe, he himself has been happier as well when Elizabeth came to the island.

 _Not that he would ever admit it._

They arrived at the camp not long after. Pan kept his face just as emotionless as Felix as they ignored the Lost Boys, who were staring at them, and made his way to his tent. Pan entered his tent, not really surprised to find Elizabeth inside, wearing his shirt, boots, and cuffs.

"Peter," she said as soon as she saw him. Pan crossed his arms, lifting his chin at her.

"It's Pan," he said coly. She'd been calling him Peter ever since she arrived, but he didn't care. It actually sounded kind of nice how it rolled of her lips. But right now, he was pissed. Pissed that she took his cuffs, pissed that she took his boots, pissed that she's wearing his shirt- no matter how incredible wanton she looked in it, pissed that she made him walk around the jungle naked for two days in the first place.

"I like Peter better," she said a bit softer. Her posture softened as well as she tilted her head. She than looked at the ground, sighing and walking over to him. She took off the cuffs from her wrist, handing them to him when she stood before him, locking eyes with him before letting go. "I'm keeping the boots."

As much as Pan fought against it, a small smile formed on his lips. Elizabeth stepped back again, and Peter looked down at the cuffs. He had to admit that they looked good on her, just like his boots, and his shirt, but he needed his boots, they were his favorite.

"Tell you what," he said, stepping closer to her again. "I get my boots and shirt back, and you can have one of my cuffs."

Although Elizabeth couldn't do anything for the boots that where on her feet, she could do something about his shirt. So since she was a decent space away from Peter, she didn't even think twice about giving him his things back. Elizabeth turned around, and Peter stared in shock as his shirt came off her body when he could do it himself. Peter saw the way her back contoured to her muscles as her arms rose above her head- not even to mention the thin little black thing around her upper back. His shirt was left only on one hand as she set it down on his cot. Her own shirt that she was wearing earlier was on the floor. So she picked it up, and started to put it on again.

When she turned around again, there was a small smile on her lips. On Peter's face however, there were many things that shone in his eyes. One being surprise, another being lust, finally the last was something indescribable that made his heart leap through his chest. Just before anything else happened, Elizabeth could see his Adam's bob when he swallowed. Her little smile turned into a grin. When she turned around to pick up his shirt and cuffs that she had set down.

First, Peter extended his hand that had one of his cuffs. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him. "But I thought that you needed them to cover your sca-"

"That's what I used them for before. My father sold me to a blacksmith when I was younger. The bastard never wanted me, so when my mother died he sold me. These scars are from the chains he used on me. You told me that I could tell you when I'm ready. I am, I want to let go of that past." He took her hand in his, a perfect match. He clasped on of his cuffs around her wrist before clasping the other around his own. "I want to start over."

Elizabeth looked at her wrist for a long time before looking back at him. He couldn't really recognized what flashed behind her eyes, but even if he did he would have the time to think further into it he couldn't, because only a second later she pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him soundly. She let his shirt in her hand fall to the floor without a second thought because her hands were too busy _exploring him_ as were his own hands _studying every inch of her._ By the end of what they've done, Peter looked like a shaken love-sick puppy, Elizabeth looked smitten, and their cloths and hair were crumpled to the point where a washing was necessary to get the ruffles down. And neither one of them was going to deny that things between them would never be the same.

* * *

(Felix's POV)

Felix entered his tent, but stopped in his tracks when he saw Sophia sitting inside on one of his chairs. One of her legs was dangling off the side while the other was propped up on the arm of the chair, her back leaning against the other. She had his cloak on, his hood covering her face as she examined his dagger.

"Nice blade you've here," she said, looking up. Most of her face was covered by the shadows of the hood, giving her a mysterious look. He couldn't help but find it looking good on her.

Felix stepped closer. "Can I have those back, or are you keeping them?"

Sophia shrugged, swinging her legs off the chair and stood. "I get why you like this cloak so much."

A smirk spread across his lips as he grabbed both sides of the hood, pulling her closer to him. "It does look good on you," he whispered in a low, gruff voice.

"So I can keep it?" she asked in a teasing tone, but he notice her grin falling a bit and her cheeks turning pink the closer she got to him.

"No," he breathed, taking his dagger out of her hand, and sheading it in the sheath on his belt. "But maybe you can get your own."

"But I like this one," she said with a pout. Felix smirk soften, she was just too beautiful, too adorable. He just looked at her for a while before leaning down and captured her lips. He'd been wanting to kiss her again so badly after their first kiss, but he just couldn't find the right moment. And now that he did have a moment alone with her, he wasn't going to waste it. _Not one bit._

His hand tangled in her hair, and he tilted her head just right. Her hand was tangled in his hair as well, the other resting on his chest. After a while he pulled away, needing air. This time, he didn't let her slip out of his arms. This time, he held her close against him, breathing her in. He didn't know when he had become like… _this_ , but right now he didn't care. Right now all he could think about was Sophia, nothing else.

"Felix," she breathed, her voice sounded almost like a plea. "Let me go."

Felix opened his eyes, looking confused at her. "Wh- What?"

She looked away from him, pushing him away against his chest. "Let me go," she repeated, her voice sounding broken. He did as she said and let her go. He felt a sting of pain in his chest as she took off his cloak, handing it back to him without even looking at him.

"This was a mistake, I'm sorry." She was about to leave his tent when he caught her wrist. _What the hell just changed?_ _Wasn't she the one that was always flirting with him?_ "Let go," she said, glaring at him as she tried to yank back her wrist.

"No," he shook his head, throwing his cloak to the ground. "What the hell just happened?"

"You kissed me, it was a mistake," she hissed at him, suddenly jumping into defense.

"No it wasn't. Just tell me. You're always flirting with me, testing out my limits, always making me feel all those… _things_. Why do you suddenly push me away when I open up?"

Sophia looked away from him, biting on her lip and closing her eyes. "Let me go."

"Just tell me!"

"Because I didn't think you would!" she shouted back, yanking her wrist out of his grip. "I didn't think you even felt the same. You were just a pretty distraction to keep my mind off the whole situation that I'm on a freaking fairytale island, surrounded by freakin' fairytale Lost Boys. But then it became real, I started feeling things for you, so I kept telling myself you only thought I was pretty, but you don't and everything is real and I just can't do it."

Her breaths were coming fast, and for a moment he thought she was going to have a panic attack, but then she closed her eyes, a tear escaping as she took a deep breath in and out.

"I don't know how to do this," she said when she calmed down more. "Everyone only thought I was a pretty face, no one wanted something serious with me. _How can you be different? How can you see more?"_

Felix wanted to step closer, wanted to hug her tightly and protect her against the cruel world, but he didn't. He feared that if he moved that she would run, so he stayed glued on his spot as he spoke.

"I've known you now for a few days now," he started, choosing his words carefully. "But in those few days you've shown me a whole other side of me, of the world. Everything just looks brighter with you. And yes, I think you're the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid eyes on, but not only by the way you look, also by the way you laugh, you talk, by the way your eyes light up with mischief when you're with your sister. By the way nothing can scare you, by how life is an adventure to you that never ends. By the way how you never give up." He dared a step forward. "I'm falling for you harden than falling off a cliff." She smiled a bit at that, it was brief and small, but enough to make him continue. "And just to remind you, I'm a Lost Boy. I know nothing of… _feelings_ and _love_ and all that. You seriously scared the crap out of me when I first saw you. So please, don't run. We can be clueless together."

Sophia just stared at him. He hated to see her like this; with no fire, just confused and lost. He just couldn't understand how anyone could only fall for her beauty when there was so much more to her. How could no one appreciate that part of her as well? To Felix it was the part that he liked the most about her.

"I'm scared," she whispered eventually. That broken whisper broke his heart, and before he could stop himself he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tightly. She buried her face in his chest, closing her eyes as she let herself relax in his arms.

"We don't have to rush anything," he whispered in her hair. "We have all the time in the world."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We really enjoyed writing it ;) let us know what you thought, it makes us update faster!**


	9. let the games begin

**Chapter 9**

(Henry's POV)

Henry was sitting on a log by the fire, keeping a close eye on Pan and Felix's separate tents. His sisters were inside there, and now that the leaders have entered too- Henry couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling in his stomach. Around him the Lost Boys were discussing what just had happened, but Henry wasn't paying enough attention to know what exactly they were talking about. In the distance however, Henry could hear the faint words of, "How did they even get that close?" and some of the younger boys who had no idea what just happened so their questions of, "What?" as well as "Huh?" was circling around the clearing. Even if he didn't want to because that would make him think about _how they had actually been able to take their cloths in the first place._

Henry straitened himself when he saw Elizabeth leave Pan's tent. Her cheeks were slightly colored, and she was tugging at her shirt as she walked towards the stream. Henry stood, about to follow her when Pan emerged from his tent as well. His hair was sticking upright in every direction- especially the back, not to mention that his cheeks were crimson red, as well as a sloppy grin on his face, and his shirt was crinkled; almost as it looked like he put it on in a matter of moments before he continued what he was doing. It took Henry less than a second to realize what had happened inside _that_ tent.

Seething, Henry stormed to Pan, his forearms against the leader's throat as he pinned him against a near-by tree. All around them it was suddenly very quiet as Pan looked at Henry with surprised eyes, and eyebrows raised in question; while Henry was glaring at the bastard.

"May I ask why-" Pan started, but Henry cut him off by pressing his forearm harder against his throat.

"Listen to me, you son of a bitch. You stay away from my sister, or I'll make sure Neverland needs another ruler very soon," he snarled. Pan lifted his chin, not looking very impressed.

"What have I done?" Pan asked calmly while not even Henry's threat could wipe the smile off his face.

"You know very well what you've done." Henry pressed harder against Pan's throat, earning a small coughing sound from the leader. "If I ever see your dirty hands on her again, you wish you had never been born."

Henry stepped back, releasing the pressure off Pan's throat. Pan gasped for air for a second, rubbing his neck, before straitening himself again. A smirk spread across Pan's lips as he approached Henry.

"Can't help it she finds me irresistible," he said as he walked passed him. Henry clenched his fists before lunging to Pan, but before he could hit him Pan disappeared. He turned, seeing the leader with arms crossed standing behind him.

"I'm warning you," Henry said in a growl.

Pan raised his eyebrow. "I get the overprotective brother thing, but you know that Elizabeth's old enough to make her own decisions, right? You have to let her go at some point."

"Today is not that day." Henry straitened himself, walking closer to Pan and giving him one last warning look. "Tomorrow doesn't look good either."

With that he walked past Pan, almost knocking him over with his shoulder. He knew he had to let his sisters go at some point, but on this island that was full of teenage boys, letting them go was the _absolute_ last thing on his mind.

* * *

(Sophia's POV)

Sophia left Felix's tent, and proceeded to walk straight into the jungle. She needed a moment alone; a moment to get herself back together. What happened back in Felix tent had really unsettled her. When she was waiting for him, she'd gone over all the things that could happen. One of those things was that he could kiss her, but she'd expected it to be a heated kiss with desire, and lust, and _all that other jazz_. She didn't expect a kiss where he poured his soul into his embrace. It was so sweet, and caring, incredibly gentle- but not too gently. It was as if he wanted to show her what she meant to him. It was just perfect, and to her _perfect_ is extraordinarily overwhelming.

Sophia sighed heavily as she sat down on a fallen tree, covering her face with her hands. _It was just too much._ How could Felix care so much about her? He had only known her for a few days, how can he not be sick of her by now? Everyone got sick of her after at least two days. They would think of her as annoying, arrogant and stubborn, why didn't Felix? It would probably just come with time; eventually he would see that she isn't this pretty girl with a bit of a fire. Eventually he would see that her fire could burn then sizzle into lost embers, and he would leave her. _Just like the others._

Tears started for form in her eyes as she squeezed them shut tightly. She didn't want to cry because of Felix- he was just another stupid boy. But she also didn't want him to get sick of her, she didn't want him to leave. _She couldn't bear it if he left._ For once, she just wanted to hold on to someone other than her family. Her family always supports her, loves her to no end, but that's just what family does _anyways_. She just wanted to know what it was like to love someone in a different way than _'because they're family'._ Maybe she just really wanted Felix to be that someone, but she knew no one would want to be that someone. He may promise it to her now, but eventually she's going back home. She doesn't want to stay on this island forever. So when that time comes, she would go home and he would stay here. She was sure of that, because why would he leave Neverland? The place where he was free, and would never grow up, for her? It was a ridiculous thought.

Sophia was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a twig snap from somewhere beside her. She looked up, seeing some leaves rustle as someone walked through them. It was one of the Lost Boys; _Rufio_. She didn't know what it was about him, but it just didn't sit her well. He was too dark; it was like he belonged in the shadows of the shadows. _The_ _ultimate darkness- completely and utterly pitch black_.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She wasn't ashamed of crying. Some people say that crying made you look weak, but in her opinion it actually made you look strong. Many years ago by the Vikings it was even considered a way of showing strength, and if you didn't cry because of a dead brother you were weak.

"I came here for you," Rufio said as he approached her. She stood, not liking the idea of having him look down at her like she was a vulnerable child. "Looks like good old Felix finally screwed up."

"What do you want?" she asked, lifting her chin. He stopped in front of her- too close for her liking, but she didn't back down. There was a smirk on his lips that told her he wasn't here for just a simple conversation.

"Like I said: _you_."

He suddenly had his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. Sophia pushed him back against his chest roughly, and stepped back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled at him. Rufio's smirk only grew.

"I get why Felix is so smitten with you," he said, his voice low and unpleasant as he started toward her again. Sophia tried to back away from him, but he had her suddenly pinned against a tree, her hands above her head- before she could even blink. _Did he have magic?_ _Wasn't Pan the only one with magic?_

" _Get. Off. Of. Me_!" she snarled, trying to yank her hands out of his grip. This only made him hold them tighter, painfully tight. Rufio grinned at her sickeningly, bringing his face closer to hers as he pressed his body flush against hers.

"Burn me with that fire," he whispered lowly before pressing his lips to hers. It was rough, demanding, and almost painful. No, it _was_ painful. She tried to pull away from him, but he didn't let her. So she just shut her mouth tightly, tuning her head away from him while still trying to get free. He didn't stop for a second, and started to trail kisses along her jawline to her neck.

"Get off me!" she shouted, wanting to hit him, kick him, and push him away. Anything to get him off her, but she couldn't move. Something was holding her back, something that felt an awful lot like magic. Rufio's only reaction to this was to chuckle before continuing. Sophia closed her eyes tightly, trying to get her body back under control, which was harder than she though when she was kind of freaking out as well. Then suddenly she was released from Rufio, not only from his magic, but also from his grip on her. It felt like she could finally breath again as she fell forward, only to be caught again by two arms. She slightly remembered a sickening crunch before they caught her. For a moment she thought it was Rufio again, and wanted to fight against it, but then she smelled a familiar sent. When she opened her eyes, and looked up she was met with a handsome grey instead of deathly cold brown.

 _Felix_.

It was Felix, not Rufio.

She didn't hesitate one moment as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest as she let him hold her. His arms quickly tightened around her in a protective way, as if he was shielding her off for all the bad things in the world.

"It's okay, I'm here," he whispered in her hair, rubbing circles lightly on her skin, which calmed her. She didn't say anything, only tightening her arms around him so that she could be closer to him. For a moment they just stood there in silence before she opened her eyes, thinking that she was ready to go back to the camp. She saw Rufio laying on the ground with blood starting to stream steadily down his face, emanating from his nose.

Felix had hit him unconscious, or at least that was what he thought he did. The moment she looked at Rufio's face he opened his eyes, but he didn't move. The only thing he did was look at her, and then she suddenly heard his villainous voice in her head.

" _If you tell anyone about my magic I'm going to end you all, starting with Felix, your brother, and your sister."_

And then he closed his eyes again, as if nothing had happened. Sophia wasn't easily scared- she feared nothing, but Rufio's threat didn't seem hollow. Plus his magic wasn't a joke. She didn't know much about magic, but Rufio's felt strong, strong enough to indeed end everyone she cared about.

So yes, Sophia Jones was _terrified_.

* * *

(Pan's POV)

As soon as Henry was gone again, Pan teleported himself at the stream. He just couldn't think about anything else, and he just needed to see her- even though they saw each other less than a few minutes ago. For a second he looked confused when he didn't see Elizabeth anywhere. _Didn't she say she was going to the stream?_

"Got ya," Elizabeth said as she jumped on Peter's back, her arms and legs wrapped around his front. Peter laughed, grabbing her legs so she wouldn't fall. "I knew you'd follow me."

"And how did you know that?" he asked, looking over his shoulder at _his_ Blondie. Elizabeth booped his nose, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You're very predictable Peter."

Peter raised his eyebrow at her, a smirk forming on his lips. "Oh, is that so?"

Elizabeth brought her mouth closer to his ear. "Yes," she whispered, causing him shiver, which made her laugh.

"Well, did you predict this?"

Before she could react Peter ran to the water, letting them both fall into a deeper part of the stream that ended ultimately into a small lake. As soon as they hit the water Peter let go of her legs and turned to her, seeing her laughing. Her hair was sticking to her face, and her cloths were completely soaked, much like his own. The only difference though was that he could see right through hers since she was wearing that flimsy white t-shirt, and he saw that black thing that rapped around her back- the only difference was that he now knew what it was for. For Elizabeth however, he tried to ignore the rush of blood going in the opposite direction of where it was supposed to go, along with his raging hormones. 'Tried' being the operative word.

"You're so mean," Elizabeth laughed, splashing water at him. Peter grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him.

"No. I'm playful, but I'm only like this with you," he whispered before kissing her soundly. When he pulled away again he still held her close, brushing his nose against hers. "So I had been thinking-"

"Don't do that too often, we don't want to you to hurt yourself."

"- what do you think of learning how to use a bow and arrow," he continued, ignoring her comment.

Elizabeth tilted her head. "Why so all of a sudden?"

Peter shrugged. "The jungle can be dangerous, and it just eases some of my worries to know you can defend yourself."

Elizabeth ran her hand through his hair, trailing down the side of his head and rested it on the base of his neck as she leaned forward and placed her forehead against his. "Whatever will help you sleep at night."

"That can only be cured if you're right next to me." Peter grinned at how flustered his comment made her, and was about to kiss her again when they were suddenly interrupted by one of the Lost Boys.

"Pan! We have a problem," Devin shouted. Peter sighed, helping Elizabeth up as he stood.

"What is it?" he said annoyed as they made their way back to the dry land.

"It's Rufio; he attacked the raven haired girl," Devin explained. Peter immediately felt Elizabeth tense beside him.

"Is she okay? What happened?" she asked, the worry lacing in her voice.

"She's fine, Felix got to her before he could really hurt her." Pan nodded, and Elizabeth relaxed a bit.

They made their way back to the camp where they found Sophia wrapped in her brothers arms. Rufio was tied to a tree, and Felix glaring at him while holding his dagger against the Lost Boys throat. The other Lost Boys were quiet, they've been quiet more often than not lately. Elizabeth immediately rushed to Sophia's side, hugging her tightly as Pan made his way to Rufio. He placed his hand on Felix shoulder, who looked away from Rufio to look at him. He nodded and stepped back, still glaring at Rufio nevertheless.

Pan came to stand before the boy, his arms crossed. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Rufio sniggered, not even the slightest bit of shame or regret in his eyes. "That it was totally worth it," Rufio said, winking at Sophia. Felix stepped forward, a low growl escaping him as Pan held up his hand to stop him. Pan was sure that his most trusted friend was going to tear the boy _limb from limb_ with his bare hands if he hadn't stopped him.

"You know I can't have this happen, right?" Pan said in a dangerously calm voice, raising one eyebrow.

"No? I thought we were brothers, that we share everything with each other. Why can you and Felix have such pretty toys, but neither of us can play with them as well?" Pan saw some of the older boys around them nod, whispering a soft _'yeah'_. Fire was boiling up in the pit of Peter's stomach. _NO ONE_ talked about his Blondie and her sister like that in front of them, otherwise they would face Peter _and_ Felix's fury.

Pan laughed humorless, looking around the group. "Oh. I'm sorry, but since when are actual people someone's belongings?"

"They're _girls_ ," Rufio spat.

Pan stepped forward. "They're our guests, and they're your sisters," he snarled, but Rufio didn't look impressed.

"Then why are they not yours?" Rufio countered. Pan stepped back, turning around to address the group. He was _SO CLOSE_ to losing it on _ALL_ his boys.

"Listen to me!" he yelled in a livid tone, shutting up all the boys that were mumbling to each other.

"Elizabeth and Sophia are _not_ objects that belong to someone. They don't belong to me nor do they to Felix, and neither do they belong to any of you. They have their own will and they are free to do whatever the hell they want- which you _all_ will respect. They are our sisters, and we treat them like one of us. If any of you lays a hand on them against their will, you'll be banished to Dark Hollow. _Am I clear_?" Peter pronounced the last question with so much force that he made his point incredibly clear.

The Lost Boys nodded, mumbling a silent _'yes Pan.'_ He made a glanced at the two girls, earning a nod and a smile from them as they mouthed a ' _thank you._ ' Pan nodded at them before turning back to Rufio.

"So that means that I'm banished to Dark Hollow?" Rufio said, not even looking a bit unnerved.

"Yes, and if I ever see your face again I'll rip out your shadow myself," Pan said before waving his hand. Rufio disappeared in a cloud of green smoke. Pan turned, looking around the group who was still staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he snarled. The boys quickly turned, going back to what they were doing.

Peter and Felix made their way to the twins and their brother. Elizabeth immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Peter," she whispered, pulling back and smiling at him.

"It was the right thing to do," he said before looking past her at Sophia. She was awfully quiet and even looked a bit pale. As their eyes met she smiled a bit at him, but then she looked away as if she was completely lost in another world.

"Are you okay?" he asked her gently.

"Yeah," Sophia said absently. Peter looked up at Felix, who had worry written all over his face. If even Felix was worried then something was certainly wrong.

"She's just a bit in shock, that's all," Henry said, but even he didn't look convinced himself.

"I think I know something that might help," Felix said, extending his hand to Sophia. She snapped out of whatever trance she was in, looking at him for a long second before taking his hand. Felix looked at Henry, who nodded, before leading her away from the camp.

"Well, maybe now you can show me how to shoot with a bow and arrow," Elizabeth said, looping her arms around Pan's neck as she looked back at him.

"But you-" Henry started but she cut him off.

" _No Henry_ , just let me do something fun for once," she said, but there was something strange about the tone that she used. The _'oh'_ expression Henry made before nodding only confused Peter more, but he thought nothing of it. Probably just a brother sister thing. Elizabeth took his hand and started towards the jungle. Henry gave Peter one last warning glare when Elizabeth wasn't looking before they disappeared between the leaves.

* * *

(Felix's POV)

Felix couldn't shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Sophia was walking beside him, but she wasn't really _there_. She was still staring ahead of them with empty eyes, while holding onto his hand as if it was the only thing that held her steady. When they reached a clearing Felix stopped, turning to her.

"Hey, Sophia," he said gently, softly brushing his knuckles against her cheek with his free hand. She looked up at him and he smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"

"I- I'm-" she looked down for a second, shaking her head before looking back at him. "Felix, I'm scared."

"I know, that's why we're here." He leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. She leaned into his touch. "I'm going to teach you a bit of hand-to-hand combat, so that you can defend yourself if it ever happens again," he said when he pulled away far enough to look her in the eye again.

Sophia nodded, a small smile forming on her lips. "Okay," she breathed. Felix stepped back, the small smile faded from her lips again as he let his hand slip out of hers.

"It's okay," he said, trying to keep her calm. "I'm not going anywhere." He hated to see her like this: so weak, scared, at the brink of panic. He just wanted to hold her, but he knew that this would help her get back to herself much more than a hug. He knew his Sophia, and he knew that she liked being held, but action was what made her feel at ease the most.

Felix took another step back and got into a fight position. "Okay, attack me."

"What?" she said cocking her head at him.

He smiled, beckoning her to come to him. "Attack, you won't hurt me."

She lifted her chin. "Not so sure about that." His smile grew, it was working. She was slowly becoming herself again.

"I can handle it, you've seen my scars."

"You still have to tell me how you got those," she said as she got into a fighting position herself. "Starting with the one on your face."

"Maybe one day. For now, attack me."

"Only because you asked me to," she said before lunging forward. Felix only ducked away just in time for her not to hit him. She was fast, he had to give her that. She didn't wait a second before lunging for him again, and this time when he dodged he ended up behind her. Before she could turn he wrapped his arms around her, trapping her arms and lifting her.

"Not bad," he whispered in her ear, chuckling when she tried to wring herself out of his arms. She stopped struggling after a moment, huffing in frustration as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"That's unfair," she huffed, trying to blow some of the hair out of her face, which just fell right back.

"What is?" he asked innocent.

"This," she said, wiggling with her arms. "You're way stronger than me."

"Then next time make sure I don't catch you." Felix lowered her again, placing her back on the ground and releasing her. Sophia turned to him, brushing her hair out of her face. "And as much as I like your long black hair, maybe it's a better idea if you tie it together or something. You know, to keep it out of your face"

"Guess that's more convenient." Sophia raised her arms, and started to braid her hair. When she was done, she pulled an elastic band off her wrist and tied off the braid- swinging it off her shoulder. She looked at him, a little smirk on her lips.

"You know, you have pretty long hair as well." She stood on her toes, and reached up to ruffle his hair. "If I comb it out completely I may be able to braid your hair as well."

Felix laughed a bit, grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from his head. He stepped closer, bringing his face closer to hers. "You leave my hair alone, you hear me?"

Her smirk grew as she moved closer as well. "Why do I get this feeling of déjá vu?"

"Just don't poke me."

"Poke," she said as she poked him right in the stomach. Felix flinched, releasing her wrist. She poked him again and again until it turned into a tickle fight. Felix had his arms around her again, tickling her sides while she squirmed in his embrace, trying to get free. She laughed as she tried to slap his hands away. "Stop! Stop! Please stop!"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please!"

"Nope." Felix continued tickling her, enjoying the sound of her laughter maybe a bit too much.

"Felix stop!"

"Then say the magic word."

"I- I don't- know your mag- magic word!"

"Then I guess you've just sealed your fate."

Felix nuzzled his nose in her neck, still tickling her. She suddenly turned in his arms, looping her arms around his neck captured his lips with hers. His fingers went still before they started to press against the skin on her back. Felix let himself completely melt as she started tugging at the hair in the nape of his neck. He removed one of his hands from under her shirt to cup her cheek. When they broke apart he rested his forehead against hers.

"Please don't tell me to let you go again," he whispered breathless against her lips. "Not now, not ever again."

She smiled softly, placing a sweet, lingering kiss at the corner of his mouth. "I won't," she said in a bit of shaky voice. He knew she needed some time, that she was still scared of whatever it was or could be between them. He was scared as well, but they would do this together.

"It's okay," he said, brushing his thumb over her cheek. "It's okay, I'm scared too."

"You are?" she asked, pulling away far enough to look at him.

Felix nodded, searching her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up on you. I won't let my fears control me."

Sophia smiled. "I'll try to be strong as well."

"You don't have to. I'll be strong when you can't, I'll calm you down when you're scared. I'm right here for you, I really am."

"I-" she started but stopped herself, shaking her head before smiling. "Thank you."

"Anything for you my dear Sophia," he said, kissing her forehead before releasing her again. "Maybe we should continue your fighting lesson before it gets to dark."

Sophia laughed softly, getting back into position just like he did. "Yeah, maybe we should."

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

Peter led her to a clearing in which three trees were placed with targets on them. Before them lay a bow and a quiver with arrows. Peter grabbed the bow and quiver off the ground, handing it to her. She took them, smirking at him while doing so.

"Have you been preparing this or something?" she asked as she secured the quiver with arrows on her waist.

"Nothing a little magic can't do," he answered, smirking as well as he snipped his fingers. "Now, have you ever used a bow before?"

"No," Elizabeth lied though her teeth. She was actually pretty good with a bow. She learned from her grandmother how to shoot, just like how Sophia learned how to fight from their grandfather. Nevertheless, Peter didn't have to know that, it was more fun this way.

"Alright, let's start easy then," he said, stepping closer, pointing at the second target. "Try aiming for the target in the middle."

"How do you hold this thing?" she asked, playing the 'dumb blonde' card. Peter smirked, stepping around her and took her arms, her back pressed flush against his chest.

"Like this," he whispered in her ear, guiding her arms to hold the bow and arrow the right way. "Now close your left eye, look over the arrow to the target and let go."

Elizabeth suppressed the shiver that ran down her spine from his voice- trying to focus on the target instead. She aimed just a little higher to her right, and let go of the bowstring. The arrow went flying, disappearing between the leaves of a tree.

Peter stepped back. "It's okay, try again."

So she did. Every time she tried again she missed _. On purpose of course_. When there was only one arrow left she turned to Peter. "I'm never going to be good at this," she whined.

"Of course you are, you just have to practice a bit more." Elizabeth gave Peter a hopeless expression. "Tell you what; if you hit one of the targets with your last arrow-"

"You teach me magic," Elizabeth cut him off, smiling at him.

"You want me to teach you magic?"

She nodded. "Yes, I always wanted to learn magic ever since I was a kid."

"Alright, you hit the target, I'll teach you magic. If you miss, we'll continue shooting."

Elizabeth nodded, grabbed her last arrow and placed in on her bow. With ease she pulled back the bowstring and let go in less than a second, hitting the target right in the bull-eye. She turned to Peter, a wide grin on her face as she saw him stare at the target with his mouth ajar.

"When do we start?"

Peter blinked, looking back at her with wide eyes as he pointed at the target. "How-"

"I learned shooting from my grandmother," she explained as walked closer to him. "I'm kind of a natural at it."

"So the whole time-"

"I was faking, yeah."

Peter grinned, looking like he wanted to say something when they were interrupted by a voice.

"Ellie! Help me!"

Elizabeth looked at Peter. "Sophia," she whispered, throwing the bow on the ground, and rushing into the jungle. Peter following behind her. As fast as she could she rushed toward the sound of her sisters voice until she suddenly stopped, Pan almost crashing into her. "You gotta' be kidding me," she mumbled as she looked at the scene before them.

Felix had Sophia pinned to the ground, both her hands beside her head. For the _second_ time that day. They both had a huge grin on their faces, breathing heavily as they looked at each other with practically _hearts in their eyes_.

"She can't hear you," Felix in a sing-song voice, leaning down. Elizabeth smirked, if Sophia interrupted Peter and her moment then she was going to interrupt theirs.

Just before Felix could kiss her sister, Elizabeth ran forward. "Oh yes she can," she said before tackling Felix. The look on his face was priceless.

"Ellie!" Sophia shouted. Felix groaned in pain as he landed on his back, the air being pushed out of his lungs as Elizabeth landed on top of him with too much force.

"Payback, Martha," she said, pushing herself off of Felix and turning to her sister. Sophia sat up, glaring at her twin.

"Don't call me Martha." Sophia lunged for her sister. Elizabeth caught her, turning them and playfully started to wrestling on the ground. Peter came to stand beside Felix, who sat up, rubbing his head as they watched the two girls.

"Do we have to do something?" Peter asked, not taking his eyes off the fighting twins.

"If we want to live, probably not," Felix said, resting his elbows on his knees. "Sophia's going to win though."

Peter snorted, crossing his arms. "Of course not, Elizabeth is going to win for sure."

Felix looked up. "Wanna bet?"

Peter looked absolutely terrified at his best friend's question. "No thank you, I'm good; I learned my lesson last time. It's not going to happen again, not over my dead body!"

"Just asking," Felix said with a teasing smirk, looking back at the wresting girls. "Sophia's going to win, though."

"Not a chance Felix, Not a chance."

And once again they both lost. When both the girls finally got tired and stopped their wrestling they just looked at each other and laughed at their respected sister. After they both got up and off the ground they simple turned to their boys. The four of them walked them back to the camp arm in arm with their own partners. Lucky boys, otherwise they would've had to deal with scheming girls again.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it took so long, but here it is! Hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter!**


	10. swimming lessons

**Chapter 10**

(No one's POV)

"It's _sooo_ hot!" Elizabeth whined dramatically.

Ever since the sun came up this morning it had been blistering. Of course, none of the boys were bothered by it since they could simple take off their shirt without anyone giving them a second glance. Even _Henry_ took off his shirt! But with Sophia and Elizabeth, they couldn't _simply take off their shirts_ since they were _girls_. So here they were, dying from the heat and sweating like crazy, while the boys didn't even looked a bit bothered by the balmy weather.

"Tell me about it," Sophia said. She was shielding her eyes from the sun that shone between the leaves. "Can't we go swimming or something?"

"Swimming you say?" Both the girls jumped a bit when they heard Pan's voice from behind them. They turned to look at him. Pan was looking at them, arms crossed over his shirtless chest.

"Yes, swimming. It's so freaking hot, and we're practically melting; and this time not over you Peter," Elizabeth said. She was trying to look anywhere but his bare chest, which was harder than she thought- not even to mention his happy trail. That little trail of dark hair that went from his bellybutton down to below his waistline was rather distracting as well. She was surprised that she could make out coherent sentences at this point.

"Just to clarify, I don't melt over you. Only Ellie does," Sophia said, raising her hands and rolling her eyes. Pan smirked at Elizabeth when she met his eyes, her cheeks turning a bit redder than she already was from the heat. He thought the blush was cute on her cheeks.

"Anyway, maybe a dip in the sea isn't such a bad idea," Pan said, looking past the girls just in time to see Felix return from the jungle. He was out getting some firewood since they were running a bit low. Peter beckoned Felix to come when he had put the firewood that he had gathered on the pile.

"What is it?" Felix asked as he approached them, just as shirtless as the others. Sophia met his eyes for a second, but quickly looked away, blushing a bit as well. When she looked at Elizabeth she saw that her sister had a teasing smile on her lips.

"Shut up," Sophia whispered, shoving her sister lightly. Elizabeth just stuck out her tongue before turning her attention back to the boys.

"Elizabeth and Sophia want to go swimming," Pan said to Felix. Felix smirked, looking down at them.

"Guess we can't let them go alone, it could be dangerous you know," Felix said half serious. The twin stood, looping their arms together.

"Don't worry about us, we'll take Henry," Elizabeth said.

"And you know that we can take care of ourselves," Sophia added.

"Plus, I'm not leaving my sisters half exposed with two half nude boys," Henry added as well, grabbing everyone's attention. They all turned their heads to see Henry stand behind them, arms crossed and glaring at Pan and Felix.

"Then you're coming with us," Pan said with a bright smile. Both the girls raised an eyebrow at him at the same time, matching each other's expression.

"Okay," Henry said carefully. "But I'm not taking my eyes off of you two for a second."

"And they say we're creepy," Pan joked. Felix chuckled, turning to Sophia and extending his hand while making a small bow.

"Shall I lead the way, milady?"

Sophia smiled, placing her hand in his. "Of course, my dear Sir. I wouldn't have clue to where to go to otherwise."

Pan turned to Elizabeth, holding out his arm for her. "May I escort Your Highness to the beach?"

"Oh, that would be delightful, your Grace," Elizabeth said, also smiling as she took his arm.

Henry stared after them for a second as they walked into the jungle before he followed them. It didn't take them long until they arrived at the beach. The girls shielded they eyes from the sun with their hands, but smiled brightly as they heard the calming waves of the sea; as well as to see the cold blue water plash against the yellow sand.

Elizabeth turned to Peter, smiling sweetly. " _Peeeter_? Could you maybe do us a favor and poof some swimwear for us?"

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Felix asked, genuinely clueless on why they would need special _swimwear_.

"We don't want to get our clothing soaked," Sophia replied, smiling up at her innocent Lost Boy.

"Then take it off."

"Felix, I gather you know a bit about the differences between boys and girls," Pan said.

"Yeah, but I just don't get the problem."

Pan sighed heavily, waving his hand. Green smoke consumed the girls for a few second before it disappeared and revealed the twin in bikinis. Elizabeth had a green one with a flower pattern and a strapless top. Sophia's was purple with shorts and the top being hold up by a string that went around her neck with beads attached to it.

Sophia grinned at Felix, who was staring at her with wide eyes and his mouth slightly ajar, as she walked passed him. "We just feel a bit more comfortable in this," she said, patting his cheek before running to the sea.

Elizabeth turned to Peter. "How did you know?"

Peter stepped closer, placing his hands on her waist. "The spell I used gave you the swimwear _you desired_. You made this on your own, I had no say in it. Although I am quite fond of your choice."

"I have good taste," she said before stepping back, and following her sister. Both Peter and Felix stood there for a second admiring their girls. That time was short lived when they heard Henry clear his throat behind them.

"If I see you two with my sisters doing something I don't like, I swear I'll end you right on the spot," Henry said, his voice dangerous and his gaze shooting daggers at them. With that he walked passed them, his expression turning a lot brighter as he joined his sisters in the cold water.

"That threat didn't sound hollow," Felix said, glancing to Pan.

Pan grinned, shoving his friend. "Since when did that ever stop us?"

Felix grinned as well. "Race to the water?"

"Definitely."

* * *

(Sophia's POV)

Sophia ran into the cold salty water, enjoying the way it made her shiver. She closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath. That peaceful moment was interrupted when Elizabeth tackled her from behind, causing them to both fall forward into the water. Sophia yelped as the coldness of the sea hit her skin. Elizabeth laughed at her, but before she could push her sister underwater Henry approached them, propelling water in their faces.

"Henry! Stop!" they both yelled as they tried to get away from him. Henry suddenly grabbed them around their waist, lifting them out of the water and started walking to the deeper part. Sophia tried to free herself out of his grip, but he held her too tight. When she looked over at Elizabeth she saw that she didn't have much luck in getting free either.

"Henry let go!" she laughed as she slapped his arm.

"You're going to regret this," Elizabeth said, still trying to wring herself free.

"Don't worry, I'll let you two go," Henry said as he stopped at a deeper part of the sea. In other words; a freezing spot. Sophia squeaked as she felt the ice cold water brush her skin, and clinched onto Henry so tight that he wouldn't drop her.

"Don't you dare drop me," she said, her fingernails digging into his shoulder.

"Woops," he said, smirking as he let go of Elizabeth. Elizabeth screamed as she hit the water, emerging not long after.

"That water's freezing, you arse!" Elizabeth yelled at Henry, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him further.

"Ellie stop! I don't-"

"Too late." Sophia was suddenly grabbed out of Henry's arm by Felix. His arms secure around her waist as he jumped with her into the subzero water. The moment they reached the surface again Sophia turned to Felix, slapping his chest while he laughed.

"You stupid idiot, I hate you," she said as she pushed him back, splashing water into his face. However, this did nothing to let the smile fall from his lips- as it only grew. Sophia tried to look annoyed, but couldn't help it as she joined him. She just couldn't not smile when he looked so happy. And now that she thought about it, this was the first she had seen him laugh like this.

"Come on, my Little Queen," he said as he swam closer to her. "Weren't you the one who suggested the swimming?"

"Yes, but-" she stopped herself when Felix suddenly had his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Her hands came to rest on his shoulders as she looked at him, feeling her cheeks warm up under his gaze rather than from the sun.

"But what?" he said in a low and quiet voice, slowly leaning in as he let his eyes drop to her lips.

"But…" she whispered as she found herself leaning in as well, about to close her eyes when suddenly water was splashed into their faces. Sophia let go of Felix shoulders as she wiped the water out of her eyes. When she looked up she saw her one and only big brother standing there, arms crossed, while glaring at Felix.

"I warned you," he growled at Felix.

"And I didn't listen," Felix said with a smug smile. Sophia quickly swam over to Henry to keep him from attacking Felix.

"Hey, where are Pan and Ellie?" she said quickly, hoping that this would distract him long enough to get Felix a safe distance away from him. However, it was just a distraction, but when she looked passed Henry she actually couldn't see them anywhere.

"Darn it," Henry whispered to himself before shooting one last glare to Felix, and turning to look for Elizabeth. Sophia and Henry both knew that their sister may look innocent, but she was _anything_ but. Especially when it came to boys. _One_ in particular- Peter Pan.

"So," Felix started, swimming closer to her again. "Where do you think they could be?"

"Don't know, you are the one here who knows this island, not me." She turned her head to look at him, grinning. "Let's go find them, I love an awkward interruption. Don't you?"

"I can't say I don't."

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

The moment Henry got distracted by Sophia and Felix, she and Peter went off to have some more privacy. She knew Henry would keep a close eye on them, so the moments they had to slip away were the ones she would take full advantage of. Peter led her behind this giant cliff wall. She looked up as she swam after him. It was truly beautiful with the sun above them, no cloud in sight. Under the cliff it was cool as it was shielding them from the sun. As soon they were out of sight of the others, Peter turned to her, a knowing smirk on his lips.

"So, we're alone now," he said, moving closer to her. She swam closer as well, looping her arms around his neck.

"We are," she purred, licking her lower lip before biting down on it. She could feel his hand underwater caressing the skin on her back, pulling her closer to him. "What now?"

"I had something in mind," he said with a low voice, closing the space between them and started kissing her. Right now she wanted to be close to him, as close as possible. The kiss soon turned heated, and the cold water around them did nothing the cool down the heat between them. Peter moved away from her lips, following her jawline until he reached her neck and still nipping down her skin.

Before anything more could happen though, they were interrupted by a pair of idiots who sneaked up behind them. They placed their hands on their shoulders, and pushed them underwater. They separated instantly and swam back up, coughing as they reached the surface.

"Soph, you're insufferable," she said to her sister when she turned, seeing her laughing.

"You'll thank me later," Sophia said when her laughter had died down a bit. Elizabeth wanted to lunge at her sister, drag her underwater, but before she could Sophia quickly swam back to Felix. Not a few second later did Henry appear from behind the cliff wall, and was still coming closer as he swam.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you," he said to Elizabeth before looking at Peter with wary eyes. "Did anything happen?" he asked no one in particular.

"Don't worry Henry, Sophia and Felix birth control works perfectly, you won't become an uncle any time soon," Sophia joked, high-fiving Felix before winking at her sister. Elizabeth felt blood rush to her cheeks as she glared at Sophia, she was going to kill her _._

Peter on the other hand felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach at the implications of their words, and even if he took it literally- he still felt like he was going to be sick. He tried to ignore it at least for now and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Nothing would have happened," Elizabeth hissed.

"I don't want to hear about it," Henry interrupted before anyone else could say something. He turned to Peter, and for once was his overprotective brother stare not to be found in his eyes. "Pan, did you know there was an abandoned pirate ship not far from here?"

"Abandoned pirate ship?" Peter repeated, sharing a look with Felix. "I don't recall seeing one on these parts of the island."

"Me neither," Felix said.

"Well then, let's go exploring," Sophia said like the enthusiast she was, motioning for Henry to lead. Henry turned and started to swim in the direction of the ship. Elizabeth splashed water in Sophia's face when she passed, but got a double amount back from her and Felix. She coughed as they continued swimming, glaring after them.

"Don't worry about them," Peter said when he came beside her. He lifted his hand out of the water, smirking while mischief shone in his eyes. When she looked back at her sister and her _boyfriend_ , she saw a giant wave of water approach them from behind, and the next moment they were washed over by it.

Elizabeth laughed as she watched the two come to the surface and couch, turning back to them with a glare. She just waved at her sister, a mischief grin on her lips. She then turned to Peter and kissed his cheek.

"You have to teach me how you do that."

"I will, but not now."

* * *

(No one's POV)

They arrived at the pirate ship not long after. Pan looked at the ship, having never seen it before. Felix didn't recognize it either. The made their way on board and started looking around. There was splintered wood of the hull, the scratches of weapons on the port and starboard sides of the ship, as well as the chipping paint that seemed to be a weary dull color. Not to mention the brown spots on the deck- most likely dried blood.

"Stay close to each other, there may be still pirates aboard," Pan warned, taking Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth bit her lip as he looked down at her, but their moment was broken when Henry took her other hand.

"I'll be accompanying you two then," he said with a half teasing, half serious look.

Elizabeth groaned. "Why don't you go bother Soph and Felix?"

"Because I know that they won't go farther than a kiss, not after what happened with Soph barely a day ago."

"You can't be serious," Elizabeth whined, letting her head fall back.

"Don't worry _my_ gorgeous Blondie, let me show you another one of my many magic tricks."

Peter smirked, raising his hand and letting them vanish in green smoke. Henry huffed in frustration, and decided to go exploring on his own. He'll come across them eventually. Henry continued to make his way below deck. This ship was incredible and so immense, almost as big as Killian's ship. He wandered around a bit. He was trying to open some doors- some were locked some were open, but he would not be entering any of them. There wasn't really something inside that caught his eyes. Henry opened another door, but this time he didn't walk away. Instead, he walked inside, his eyes wide as his mouth fell slightly ajar.

"Hey Henry, look what we-" Sophia said, but stopped when she saw what he was looking at. "Wow… that's a lot of rum. I don't even think dad could go through that much in his whole life."

The whole room was filled with barrels and bottles of rum. Whoever these pirates were, they had probably shipwrecked because of the amount of drunken men on board.

"Okay, let's go before any of you start drinking," Sophia said as she grabbed Henry's arm, pulling him out of the room while pushing Felix back. She closed the door behind them.

"Why can't we drink?" Felix asked her with raised eyebrows.

"Because you'll get drunk, and if you're drunk- you'll _die_."

"If you're going to quote Mean Girls than at least do it right," Henry said with a teasing tone.

"You get the point," she huffed, pushing the boys away from the rum filled room. "Now let's go find Ellie and Pan."

* * *

(Pan's POV)

It was already dark, and the group of teens had gathered around a campfire that Peter and Felix had prepared after the latter found his friend and Peter's girlfriend. Peter was feeling exhausted, more than usual, but he ignored that for now. His magic would restore back to what it was at the beginning of the day eventually. Maybe a bit of sleep would help as well. He sipped from the half coconut, absently stoking Elizabeth's head that rested on his lap.

Felix sat with Sophia not far from them, and from the looks of it he was far from exhausted. He was laughing with the dark haired twin as he used two coconuts as ears, saying he was a bear. Peter chuckled a bit, but much more he didn't say. He looked over to Henry, who was lying stock-still in the sand, not even moving a single muscle. Apparently he had sensitive skin and got sunburned easily. Even from their place, he could see how red the poor bloke was. Peter looked away from him, and back at Elizabeth. She looked tired as she watched her sister and Felix joke around with the coconuts. She noticed him staring at her so she turned her head, meeting his eyes.

"Are you tired?" he asked quietly.

"No," she said before she yawned, causing him to grin at her. "Okay, maybe just a bit."

"Then try to sleep."

"But we still have to go back to the camp," she said, her voice becoming more quiet as she spoke until it was a mere whisper.

"I'll carry you," he whispered, bending over to place a kiss on her forehead. Elizabeth hummed as her eyes drifted close. Peter smiled softly, admiring _his_ beautiful little pearl. He looked up again when he heard someone yelp beside him, seeing Felix and Sophia laughing on the ground. Peter had apparently missed something, not that he really cared.

Still, he smiled as he saw his second-in-command laugh as he held a half coconut out of the dark haired twin's reach. It wasn't normal for Felix to laugh as much as he did now. The first few years he was on the island he didn't even smile. After they had become good friends Felix had been more open to him, occasionally showing a bit emotion, but still not much.

So seeing him like this, so carefree, unguarded and happy, Peter couldn't help but feel happy as well. Felix was like a brother to him, he wouldn't know what to do without him by his side- his wingman. He may have denied it a few week ago, but since the twin's arrival things had only gotten better for them.

"Hey Pan," Felix called, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Maybe we should be going back to the camp."

He nodded. "Yeah, we should."

Sophia stood, walking over to Henry and stepping on his stomach. Henry let out a grunt of pain as he flinched away from her.

"Come on Big Bro, we're going back to the camp. You can either join us, or stay here," she said, crossing her arms and tapping her foot in the sand.

"Just give me a second, please," Henry grumbled, carefully pushing himself up. Peter started gathering Elizabeth in his arms and stood, holding her steadily against his chest.

"Looks like my sister is out again," Sophia said quietly before turning to Felix. "Can you carry me too?"

"Only because it's you," Felix said before kneeling down, and swinging her over his shoulder, turning to Peter. "Ready to go?"

"This was not what I meant," Sophia said, but Felix and Peter ignored her.

"We still have Henry," Peter reminded him, pointing at the lifeless sack that had fallen back into the sand after Sophia had walked back to Felix.

"Can't you just poof him back?"

Peter looked at Felix a few second before swallowing. His magic had been weaker than usual, especially after he had used it all day to impress Elizabeth. However, he didn't want to show that. So he kneeled down, placing Elizabeth on the ground so that he had his hands free. He summoned the bit of magic that he had still left, and poofed Henry back in his tent. If he had actually landed on the bed was another question. He picked Elizabeth up again and came to walk beside Felix, back to the camp.

"I'm still here, remember?" Sophia said, huffing when both the boys ignored her again.

"Did you hear something?" Felix asked.

"It was probably just a mosquito or something."

"Who are you calling a mosquito, earthworm?" Sophia reached over and slapped Pan on his head.

"Wow, easy there or I'll let you walk," Felix said, readjusting his grip on her.

"If you just carry me normally than I wouldn't be able reach him."

Peter chuckled as he fastened his pace a bit, causing Felix and Sophia to walk behind him. Not long after he did that he arrived at the camp, and immediately went to Elizabeth's tent. She wasn't that heavy, but he was tired, and his muscles were starting to give in. He laid her down on her cot. She however had other ideas, and clung to him like her life depended on it. Peter gently unraveled her fingers from his body, and kissed each one of her little fingers before covering her with a thin blanket. He bent down, pushing the hair out of her face before kissing her forehead before he got up again.

"Sleep well Blondie," he whispered before straightening himself and left her tent.

* * *

(Felix's POV)

Eventually Sophia had convinced him – more like forced him – to carry her back to the camp like Pan carried Elizabeth. Not that he minded. Because now when he looked down he would he her beautiful face resting against his chest as she absently played this the feathers in his hair. She was starting to become tired, and he had to admit that he liked the sleepy look on her. Like she was just like a child; sweet and innocent.

They entered the camp and Felix went straight to her tent. He placed her down on her cot and kneeled down beside it, brushing the hair out of her face as he admired her.

"Felix?" she said softly, her fingers lightly brushing against his cheek.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay here tonight?"

"As much as I would like that, I don't think it's the smartest move with your brother merely a tent away. But I promise I'll wake you tomorrow morning."

Sophia smiled, nodding her head. Felix moved forward to place a kiss on her forehead. Instead of pulling away from her he moved down her face, brushing his nose with hers before kissing her soft lips. She kissed him back lazily, as if she wanted to kiss him but also wanted to sleep. He chuckled softly when he pulled away, looking at her.

"I'll leave you to sleep then," he whispered before stepping back.

"Don't wake me to early," she mumbled, shifting until she was in a more comfortable position. Felix smiled to himself.

"I wouldn't dare, _my_ Queen."

* * *

 **Review?**


	11. truth or dare

**Chapter 11**

(Sophia's POV)

Sophia slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone softly brush their finger against her cheek. She had to blink a few times before her sight fully cleared. When her eyes fully adjusted to the light of day, she was met by a pair of steel grey eyes that were surrounded by blond strands of hair.

"You're a real creep, you know that," she whispered, her voice barely sounding like her own because of sleep.

"I promised I'd wake you," Felix said softly, chucking a bit. "But you were just so peacefully asleep that I could barely get myself to do it."

"How long have you been staring?" She could easily read between the lines.

Felix cheeks turned a lovely shade of red as he looked away for a second. "I- I haven't been staring."

Sophia rolled over so that she was laying on her side, and facing him fully. "You're a terrible liar."

"You aren't that much better," he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." He crossed his arms on the edge of her cot, resting his chin on top of them. "So today is hunting day. I didn't really figure that you would like hunting, so you and Elizabeth are on guard duty."

"Guard duty?" she repeated with her eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you two have to make sure no intruders come into the camp."

Sophia huffed as she rolled back onto her back and stretched her arms above her head. "Who could be intruding the camp when we are the only ones on the island?"

"Pigs?"

She turned her head to look at him, both her eyebrows raised. "Pigs? You're really worried about pigs?"

Felix shrugged. "They can be rather irritating once they find out where we keep our food."

"In other words, hunting is boy time; no girls allowed?"

Felix rubbed his neck, looking away. "The boys insisted on it. I wouldn't have minded if you came with us, but Pan and I still have to consider the Lost Boys opinions too. Sorry."

Sophia smiled softly, brushing some of the blond hair out of his eyes before letting her fingers follow the line of his face. "It's okay. Ellie and I need some girl time anyway."

Felix looked up at her again. "So you're not upset?"

"Are you upset?"

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." Sophia raised her eyebrows at him, waiting for his respond that never came. "Do you want to stay at the camp with me?" she asked when he said nothing.

"Well, I like hunting," he started, looking away from her again. "But it's not like I have a choice. Someone has to make sure the younger once don't get themselves into trouble."

A smile filled with adoration spread across her lips. He wanted to keep her company, but at the same time he also needed to look out for the younger boys who went with them. It was sweet that he cared so much about them even if he didn't show it with that almost impenetrable mask of his.

"You're really sweet."

"Don't let the others hear that," he said with a teasing tone. "But we'll be leaving soon, so if I don't see you again then I wish you a good day."

"Have you been practicing that? It sounds really _… not you_."

"Than what does sound like me?"

"This." Sophia rolled onto her side again. She cupped his cheek with one hand, and was leaning forward until their lips met. She smiled against his lips when she felt his body tense from surprise. When she pulled back again she smirked at him, biting her lip. "Or did that sound more like me?"

"Not sure, since you didn't make any noise."

Sophia laughed, about to kiss him again when they were interrupted by Pan.

"Felix, I need to speak with you," Pan said as he poked his head inside the tent.

"Can't it wait?" Felix asked, almost sounding annoyed. Pan raised an eyebrow at his tone.

"No. Now come," Pan hissed through gritted teeth. Felix sighed but nodded.

"Give me a second." Pan nodded and left again. Felix turned back to Sophia, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "Don't get yourself in any trouble while I'm gone."

"Can't promise anything, you know me," she teased. He smiled at her as he stood, looking at her just a moment longer before turning and leaving her tent. Sophia rolled onto her back again, staring at the ceiling of the tent. As she stared at the green above her she wondered what Pan wanted Felix for, and what was so important that it couldn't wait.

* * *

(Pan's POV)

When Peter woke up the next morning he didn't feel any better than yesterday night. He was still feeling feeble, and his magic wasn't restored fully overnight. This really made Pan fear about the condition of the island and how long he himself still had. The past few days they hadn't made any progress toward saving the island, and if you ask him- he would say that they are now farther away from saving the island then they were before. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to be all smooth with the sisters of the Truest Believer.

Pan got off his cot, feeling a bit dizzy as soon as he stood. As soon as the dizziness stopped he put on his boots, and made his way out of his tent. He needed to speak to Felix; they were running out of time. The only problem was, was that Felix wasn't in his tent or anywhere around the camp. Meaning he was probably in Sophia's tent. Who would have thought?

Peter sighed before heading over to the tent, hoping that Felix would be there. If he was, then that he wasn't intruding something and make the situation awkward. Although Felix and Sophia do deserve it after their last stupid _interruption_ at the beach. Peter popped his head through the tent, seeing indeed Felix sitting before Sophia who was laying on her cot. She laughed and moved closer to Felix to probably kiss him. Too bad that Pan needed Felix right now. _Payback is a cold-hearted bitch._

"Felix, I need to speak with you," he said, causing the two to look up at him. Felix looked slightly aggravated at him.

"Can't it wait?" Felix asked also sounding as annoyed as he looked. Peter raised his eyebrow at his friend. Felix never spoke with that tone unless it was to one of the boys, or if Peter was really pissing him off. Pan gritted his teeth, this was way more important than… _whatever_ he was doing with Sophia.

"No. Now come," he hissed through his gritted teeth. Felix sighed, which almost sounded dramatically if he was impersonating Pan's drama queen attitude, but also nodded.

"Give me a second."

Pan nodded, looking at his second-in-command one last time before taking his leave. It didn't take very long for Felix to follow after him. Pan started for the forest, a little farther away from the camp, Felix following him. When he was sure they were far enough for no one to hear them, he turned to Felix, looking deadly serious.

"What is it?" Felix asked, no longer looking or sounding annoyed.

"The island is weakening, we need to get our plan going because we're running out of time."

Felix looked back in the direction of the camp, his face showing no emotion, but his eyes clearly showing his concern. "Isn't there another way then to take the heart of the Truest Believer?"

Pan sighed, crossing his arms. "We both know there isn't."

"Do you think they'll forgive us?" Pan looked up at Felix, who was still looking in the direction of the camp. There was something in the tone when he spoke that caught Pan's attention, as if he really hoped that they would. It didn't surprise him; Felix had grown exceedingly close to Sophia. He was sure she was able to break his heart if she wanted to. The same goes for him and Elizabeth, even though he wasn't ready to admit that.

"All sins can be forgiven." The words sounded fake in his own mouth, as if he didn't believe them himself. Felix finally looked back at him, his eyes showing that he didn't believe that either. "But it doesn't matter if they forgive us or not, we have to save the island."

"Pan-"

"It doesn't matter," Pan repeated, his voice harsher than before. _Why should they even need their forgiveness?_ It wasn't their fault that those girls came to care for them. They shouldn't be caring even one bit about what the girls would do afterwards. _This was never meant to happen in the first place_. This was why girls were never welcome on the island before; they cause for too much unneeded trouble. "We take Henry with us on the hunting trip and try to gain his trust a bit more. It was fun messing around with his sisters, but now we have to get back to business."

"Pan-"

"I don't want to hear it Felix, you know what has to be done. Enough with the distractions!"

Pan stormed off, passing Felix, but stopping when Felix called out for him again.

"Peter," Felix called. Pan didn't turn, but also didn't continue walking. "Elizabeth calls you that. Don't tell me you don't like it. If any of the other boys called you Peter you would rip their throats out."

"What is your point?" Pan snarled.

"They are more than distractions, we both know that. I've seen the way you look at Elizabeth, I look at Sophia the same way. Don't you think that it wasn't a coincidence that the girls ended up here while the island is dying? Maybe it's a sign, Peter. Maybe it's time for us to grow up."

Pan let out a humorless laugh. "Grow up? You seriously _consider_ growing up?" Pan turned to Felix, a cold look in his eyes. "I'm never growing up. If there is a way to save the island, then I won't let some girl stand in my way. Don't be stupid, Felix. I'm your brother, we're all brothers. Do you really want to give up a life of no rules, games, and fun for a _girl_?"

Felix stayed quiet, glaring at Pan. When he didn't say anything Pan smirked, turning again and started for the camp again. "Didn't think so."

"If there was another way, would you do it?"

"There isn't," he called back over his shoulder.

"But if there was, if we found one, would you do it?"

If there was another way he would do it, but he knew that there wasn't, so it didn't matter. Growing up wasn't an option either. He may have told Elizabeth that he wanted to start over, but he never said he wanted to _grow up_. He knew very well what grown-ups were like, what they did for pleasure. He would never become a grown up, he would never lower himself to their level. _He never wanted Elizabeth to feel what he had- he couldn't do that to her._ All he wanted was to play games and have fun, because he never could when he was younger. It was all the adults' fault, _so why would he become one of them?_

"You know I would Felix, but you know that there isn't. Plus, I much rather stay here then grow up. The only thing that comes out of growing up is that you become a monster."

Felix however, still wasn't going to give up his ground. "So if your blond grew up, you would consider her a monster? She thinks of you like you're her protector, and you think that she would actually be able to do what _they_ did to you?" Felix paused, trying to see how Pan would react. He couldn't, however, since Pan had his face set into a poker. "She would never- hell, I don't even think she _could_ put you into so much pain and misery, because even a blind man can see how much she loves and adores you."

His heart leaped into his throat. He couldn't chase the possibility that his best friend was telling the truth about her. He couldn't run after the idea that his perfect blond angel could ever want someone like him. He nonetheless, still hadn't replied to his second-in-command.

"Felix, she's this perfect girl and I'm just this broken shell of a boy. I know that she wouldn't purposely hurt me, but the chance that she won't want me after she finally finds out is too great. Who would want someone that was so- so traumatized that he's scared that she could just get up and go without warning? I can't risk that. You know I can't because if I do, and she does leave- I don't think that I can recover from that."

Felix looked like he was seeing a silver lining in a cloudy day. His face was slowly becoming what it had been for the last week or so again- Felix was letting his emotions out. Peter wasn't allowed to ponder that idea, since Felix decided to throw the hardest blow yet.

"Then why are you trying to push away the girl that gave you a reason to live again. Yes I know that you're alive, but you weren't living- you were surviving. It's not the same, and you know it. Take a chance, Peter. Maybe you won't mind growing up if you have her by your side, because I would trade all of this in a heartbeat for Sophia. You're my best friend Pan, but not even you can do what she does to me," Felix paused once again. "She's a little light in this dark jungle, and Elizabeth is just the same for you. As your friend I beg you, don't push her away."

Before Pan could have the last stand, Felix turned on his heel and left to go back and see his lost girl. He would not be taking any chances with Sophia. Felix just hoped that Peter wouldn't take any chances with his blond. So there Pan stood, in the same spot where he was talking to Felix, and just stared into oblivion thinking about what his best friend had just said.

* * *

(Henry's POV)

When the boys asked him to join them for hunting, Henry honestly was surprised. Learning that the girls wouldn't surprise him even more. After everything was gathered and everyone was ready to go it surprised Henry once again that Pan didn't say anything but a simple goodbye to Elizabeth. Felix on the other hand kissed Sophia goodbye, though he did seem a bit sad when he looked at her, and held onto her longer than he normally did.

In other words; _those two were acting strange._

Henry shook it off for now. After saying goodbye to his sisters, he followed the Lost Boys into the jungle. He had been handed a spear and a knife by one of the Lost Boys. Felix came to walk beside him, his sad look replaced with an emotionless one.

"Why did you invited me to come?" Henry asked after a while.

"Hunting is for all the Lost Boys on the island," Felix stated, his voice matching his expression. The last time Henry saw Felix like this were the first few days they were here. That changed after he became so close with Sophia.

"But I'm not a Lost Boy."

"It was Pan's idea, not mine." Felix suddenly fastened his pace, starting to walk ahead while Henry stayed behind. _What was his problem?_

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

A sigh escaped her as she looked at the fire that was burning even though it was day. Sophia had gone to the stream to fresh up a little. Elizabeth had already gone, so now she was here, sitting alone while staring at the fire. She knew her sister would be back any second now, but something was bothering her.

 _Peter_.

He'd been so cold toward her before they left. He seemed so hollow- so empty. He barely looked at her, barely said anything at all too her but a simple _'See you later'_. She just couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling in her stomach. She shouldn't dwell on it, and just ask him what's wrong when he's back. Still, she almost felt like throwing up.

"Ellie, what's wrong?" Sophia asked from behind her, coming to sit next to her on the log she was sitting on.

"You saw how cold Peter reacted towards me before they left, right?"

"Yeah, I noticed."

Elizabeth sighed, resting her head on her hands. "Why would he act so strange so suddenly? Have I done something wrong?"

"You have done nothing, he's just being an idiot with too much testosterone. Believe me, when he's back he'll be just the good old Pan as we know him." Elizabeth smiled at her sister, looping her arm around Sophia's neck and hugging her sideways.

"Thanks, Soph."

"No problem, Sis." They stayed silence for a while, just looking at the fire as it cracked quietly. "Let's play a game," Sophia suggested, breaking the silence.

"What game?" Elizabeth asked, looking at her sister with a raised eyebrow.

Sophia smirked. "Truth or Dare."

* * *

(No one's POV)

The boys finally came back when the sun started setting, but when they entered the camp they didn't really know what they expected. The two girls who were supposed to be guard the camp were laying on the dirty ground laughing like idiots. Henry didn't look twice as he passed them on his way to his tent. Felix and Pan however, weren't quite sure what to think of the sight before them. While hunting, they both had cooled off a bit and had some more time to think.

"What's going on?" Pan asked, crossing his arms as he came to stand before them.

"So- Soph just-" Elizabeth started, but couldn't finish her sentence because she was just laughing too hard.

"Truth or dare?" Henry asked as he came back from out his tent, not looking very impressed.

"Yes," Sophia laughed, sitting upright as she wiped away a tear.

"Then don't ask," Henry said to Pan and Felix.

"Want to join?" Elizabeth said as she sat up as well, wiping her eyes and looking at them.

"Please?" Sophia pouted, using her puppy eyes on Felix, which worked.

"Why not," Felix said with a sigh, helping Sophia up. He looked at Pan, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine," Pan grumbled. "But if we're going to make much noise then we better do it outside the camp. We don't want to disturb any of the boys, now do we?"

"Henry, you're joining us as well, right?" Elizabeth asked as she stood as well.

"Only because I don't want anything to happen."

"Sure," the twin said at the same time, rolling their eyes. Felix led them a little farther away from the camp to a clearing while Pan made sure all the boys in the camp got everything they needed. Felix started a fire and sat down before a tree, leaning back against it. Sophia came to sit beside him, resting her head on his shoulder, while Henry and Elizabeth went to sit on the other side of the fire.

"So, how do you play this game?" Felix asked, glancing over at Sophia.

"It's simple. I, for instance, ask Elizabeth truth or dare, she has to pick one of them and if she picks truth than I have to ask her a question, but she _has_ to tell the truth. If she picks dare, I have to give her a dare," Sophia explained.

"I think I get it."

"Good."

At that moment Pan emerged from between the bushes, and went to sit down beside Elizabeth, but not as close as Felix and Sophia were sitting.

"So, how do we play this game?" Pan asked, looking anywhere but at Elizabeth. Still, Elizabeth explained it again for him. After everyone knew what the game was about they started.

"I'll begin!" Sophia said, turning her head to look at Henry. "Henry, truth or dare?"

"I don't like your dares, so I chose truth."

"Alright. Let's do a simple, often asked question: do you have a crush, and if so, then on who?"

Henry's cheeks went a bit red, although he did expect this question. "Uhm… I do."

"Who?" Elizabeth prompt.

"Violet," Henry said barely hearable.

"Speak up, Brother."

"Violet," he said a bit louder, looking away as his complete face turned redder. "My turn," he said quickly before they could ask anything more. "Pan, truth or dare?"

"Oh, uhm… truth?"

"I'll go easy on you, but only because it's your first time. What is your favorite childhood memory from before Neverland?"

Both Pan and Felix tensed up at that. Pan's eyes widened a bit as his heart started beating faster. He looked away from Henry, staring into the fire as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Eventually he was able to laugh a bit, but it was forced.

"I- I don't really have much memory of before Neverland. With time you forget, so I can't answer that," he said quickly, feeling a not forming in his stomach. Henry gave Pan a wary look, but didn't say anything else. "So now it's my turn, right?"

"Yep," Elizabeth said, giving him a reassuring smile with a slight nod, as if she was telling him it was okay.

"Okay, Felix."

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"I think I'm going for a dare." Sophia suddenly shot up from her place beside Felix, crawling over to Pan and whispering something in his ear before crawling back. When Felix looked at her she smiled at him, fluttering her lashed as to look innocent. When he looked back at Pan, the tension from before had left him as he smirked at Felix.

"Felix, stand," Pan commended, standing himself as well. Felix swallowed, doing as he was told. Pan raised his hand, poofing a box with ice cubes in his hand. He didn't use any magic today so a bit had been restored to him, just enough to not let Henry and his sisters think anything of it.

"Ice?" Felix asked carefully as Pan approached him.

"Down your pants."

"Wait, what!?" Felix tried to back away, but Sophia grabbed his arm and pinned him against a tree. "You little minx."

"Isn't my fault he agreed," she purred before stepping back and letting Pan do his thing.

"What kind of sick game is this?" Felix said half panicking, seeing no escape.

"Please," Elizabeth said dramatic. " _This_ is nothing."

"Now be a big boy, and do the dare," Sophia added.

"Fine," Felix growled, glaring at all of them. "Get on with it already."

With a smirk Pan grabbed Felix waistline, and let every single ice cube slide down into his pants. Felix yelped as the cold cubes touched his skin, and honestly, if any of the Lost Boys saw him right now, they would lose all respect for him. _Forever_.

"How long do those bloody things have to stay in there?"

"Five minutes," Pan said with a laugh as he watched his best friend jump in every direction.

"I'll get you back."

"It was Sophia's idea." Pan raised his hands, looking innocent.

"Then both of you." After the five minutes were finally over, Felix removed the ice cubes from his pants and threw them at Pan. He sighed in relief, and flopped on the ground again next to Sophia. "Sophia, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… I think I'm going for truth," she said with a teasing smile.

"Of course," Felix mumbled, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. "Let's see… who was your first kiss?"

Sophia looked down, feeling her cheeks warm up. "Uhm… yeah, y- you were."

"Soph? You freaking serious?" Elizabeth asked from across the fire. "What about Daniel? Nathan? Tommy? Didn't you kiss any of them?"

Sophia laughed a bit nervously. "Just because I went out with those guys doesn't mean I kissed them. I don't kiss on the first date, because most of the time that was all they wanted. Some perverts wanted more, but they didn't think it was worth it if I didn't even kiss them on the first date. So, yeah, Felix was my first kiss."

She felt Felix arm around her tighten, and when she looked up she saw him already looking down at her. She smiled a bit shyly at him, looking down at her hands again as she rested her head against his shoulder, leaning just a bit more into him.

"Okay, my turn. Henry," Sophia said as she exhaled through her nose.

"Hey, what about me?" Elizabeth whined.

"Believe me, Ellie, this one is worth it." Sophia winked at her sister before looking back to Henry. "So Hen, truth or dare?"

"Well, I can't go for truth again, now can I?"

"Dare it is then. Okay, my dearest brother, your dare is to kiss either Pan or Felix."

"What?!" all three boys said at the same time, looking rather shocked. Elizabeth only smirked, nodding in approval at her sister.

"That is indeed a good one, Soph." Elizabeth looked at Henry, her smirk growing. "So, who are you going to kiss?"

"Uh…" Henry looked between Felix and Pan. Pan may be the leader and all, but Felix was just plain scary. The scar across his face with the stone eyes – which he was putting on, on purpose now – really made him a lot scarier than Pan, so…

"Hold on a second," Pan interrupted before Henry could say anything. "Who said that we are okay with this?"

"You don't really have a choice," Elizabeth said dryly.

"Why don't you two kiss, huh? That would be fair."

"What? Me and Soph?" Elizabeth looked at Sophia who copied her bewildered expression. "If you insist."

Both the girls stood, walking over to each other. When they stood next to each other they turned to the boys, grinning before Elizabeth kissed Sophia on the cheek.

"That's not a real kiss," Felix said.

"Fine, then either Henry can kiss one of you on the mouth or both of you on the cheek," Sophia said.

"Still gross," Pan grumbled, looking disgusted at Henry.

"Stop being a baby and get over it." Elizabeth walked over to Peter while Sophia walked to Felix. Both of the girls grabbed their boy's arms to pull them up, and led them to Henry as if they were horses to be sold.

"See here, the pretty play boy with dreamy green eyes and perfect dirty blond hair. He's skilled in magic, being a leader, and uhm… good looking! He's a great kisser, and a perfect height for you to not have to stand on your toes to reach him. Ten out of ten, would kiss _Peter_ again."

"Pa-lease!" Sophia said dramatically when Elizabeth finished, rolling her eyes. "Over here we have Felix. Blond, tall, and handsome, the perfect mix. His grey eyes are mesmerizing and his scar makes him look more intimidating than he really is. He may look scary, but inside he is just a little puppy, who loves to be tickled on the tummy." As to prove her point Sophia suddenly tickled Felix's stomach, causing him to flinch and step back. "Anyway, he is an even better kisser than Pan, even though I don't know how he kisses, but still, Felix is better. Ten out of ten, would kiss _Felix_ over and over again."

Henry looked between the two unimpressed and a bit grossed out. "I guess I'd rather kiss their cheeks then one of their mouth so both is fine."

Both Pan and Felix looked as if they were going to throw up when the girls pushed them forwards, while Henry stood, looking the same as they did. Sophia and Elizabeth went to stand next to the boys where they could see them clearly. Both the girls wished they had a camera, because the look on the boys faces were priceless right now. _Those poor things…_

Not really.

Henry quickly leaned forward and lightly pecked Peter and Felix's cheek. He immediately turned and started gaging a little dramatically. The other two boys wiped their cheeks, glaring at the girls for making them do something like this. But they'll get their revenge in the next rounds, they surely will.

"Okay, Elizabeth," Henry said when everyone sat back down again.

"Yes dear brother?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare, but just before you give me a stupid one- Soph was the one who let you kiss Peter and Felix. Not me."

"Alright," Henry said and tapped his chin as he thought of a dare. He then snapped his fingers, grinning. "The rest of the night you can't speak English anymore."

"Than what am I supposed to speak?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Didn't you and Sophia learn how to speak Dutch for an elective in school a few years back?"

"Oke, Nederlands het is dan," Elizabeth said. The worlds sounded about right, but you could still hear her accent.

"What did she say?" Pan asked, raising his eyebrow.

"She said: 'Okay, Dutch it is then'," Sophia translated. "Hey Ellie, now that they can't understand you why not have a bit fun with it?"

"Goed idee Soph." Elizabeth turned to Pan, smirking. "Peter, doen of de waarheid?"

"Translation?" Pan asked.

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh, Uhm… dare."

Elizabeth's smirk grew, mischief shining brightly in her eyes. "Zeg me na."

"Say what I say," Sophia translated. Peter nodded.

"Ik Peter Pan-"

"I-ik Peter Pan-" he copied, struggling with pronouncing it right.

"-ben een ezel-"

"-b-ben un eezel-"

"-en kom nu uit de kast-" Sophia snickered, trying to keep herself from laughing while the others looked at her questioning.

"-en koom nu uut the kast-"

"-en vraag Felix ten huwelijk." Before Peter could copy this Sophia lost it.

"I heard my name, what did she say?" Felix asked, but Sophia was laughing too hard to translate, and since Elizabeth only was allowed to speak Dutch she couldn't tell him either. Peter didn't copy the last sentence because of Sophia's reaction. _Smart boy_.

Sophia wiped away a tear, finally calming down a bit. "She told Pan to say, and I quote: ' _I, Peter Pan, am a donkey and gay and now I ask Felix to marry me.'"_

"What?!" both Felix and Pan said at the same time. This time Elizabeth and Henry lost it and started laughing.

"How do I reject him in Dutch?" Felix asked Sophia.

"Say: _'Ja, ik wil',"_ she whispered into his ear.

"Jah, ik will," Felix repeated, also pronouncing it wrong. Though that didn't matter when Sophia and Elizabeth started to laugh only harder. "What did I say?!"

"Y-yes, I-I do," Sophia said, barely able to breath from laughing. Both Peter and Felix looked at each other in horror as their faces turned red.

"Kill me," Peter said.

"Me next," Felix added.

"With pleasure," Henry said, holing up his hand. "I volunteer."

"Oh really?" Peter said, turning to Henry. "Henry, truth or dare?"

The girl's laugher died down a bit and they both went to sit on their spot again, snickering still a bit. Elizabeth went to sit closer to Pan without even thinking about it, and rested her head against his shoulder. Sophia went back to lean against Felix, who wrapped his arm around her again, pinching her side as a punishment for what she did to him.

"You asked," she said in her defense.

"I trusted you."

"Bad choice."

"Guys," Pan interrupted, grabbing their attention again. "Anyway, Henry, truth or dare."

"Kies doen!" Elizabeth said.

"That's truth," Sophia lied.

"Okay, I chose _'doen'_ ," Henry said confident.

"Oops, did I say truth? I meant dare, sorry brother." Sophia winked at Henry, a grin finding her lips. "You all are just too easy to fool."

"Oh, great, I got the perfect dare for you Henry," Pan said with an evil smirk. "Your dare is to run around the camp in your underwear while yelling; _'I lost my voice, can someone help me find it?'"_

"No way!" Henry protested immediately. Pan raised his hand, twisting it, and removed Henry's clothing with his magic. That did take a toll on him, but he didn't show it. Henry quickly tried to cover up his underwear, which were little ducks with pirate eye patches and hats.

"Hey, isn't that dad's underwear?" Sophia asked, inspecting the little ducks.

"All mine were dirty," Henry grumbled, his face turning red.

"Now the second part," Pan prompt, standing and walking over to Henry to howl him up as well. Everyone else stood as well, walking over to Henry and Pan. They all started pushing Henry in the direction of the camp. He struggled, which was no use, but eventually they got him there. "Now go, or I'll make you do it."

Pan raised his hand again as a way of threatening Henry, but it was not like he was going to use any magic. He didn't have one bit right now. Henry however, didn't know that and started running, yelling, "I lost my voice, can someone help me find it!" over and over again.

The others couldn't hold back their laughs, neither could the Lost Boys who had awoken and looked out their tents to see what the noise was. After this they went back to the fire and played the game till deep into the night. The jungle had never been so disturbed by laughter, not even this much in the hundreds of years that the Lost Boys had lived here.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review :D**


	12. broken boys with a drinking problem

**This chapter may have contain triggers for some people for mentions of drinking and abuse.**

 **You have been warned…**

 **Chapter 12**

(Henry's POV)

Henry was walking through the jungle, thinking. Everything that happened the past few days seemed like a blur. The first moment he was an older brother, together with his step-dad, the only man in his sister's lives. And now, only a few days or weeks later, his sisters had boyfriends. And not just anyone, no, fictional character boyfriends. Elizabeth's boyfriend was Peter freaking Pan, and Sophia's boyfriend was a bloody Lost Boy.

Where did they meet, do you ask?

On freaking _Neverland_.

How?

They were taken by some crazy people through a _magical portal_.

Yes, Henry always believed in everything you could believe in; there was no doubt in his mind that this all was real, but his sisters caught up in this. That was what pissed him off the most. _He_ was supposed to keep them safe, and now because he couldn't, two other guys were taking over _his_ role as their protector. It was just too soon, he supposed. It was going to happen eventually, but he just wasn't ready. Pan and Felix may have good intentions but they're still boys who don't want to grow up. And if they don't want to grow up, then they're going to break his sister's hearts, because both Elizabeth and Sophia do want to grow up. He knew they did.

Only then, did Henry realize that he had wandered off further than he intended to. Apparently he had walked to the beach they went swimming in the other day. Which also meant that the pirate ship with the rum he found was close by. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to take a little sip, just to numb his worries a bit, maybe get him sleepy enough to have a good night's rest for once. A little bit never hurt anybody.

So that was what Henry did. He walked over to the ship, climbing aboard and going below deck to where the rum was stored. He grabbed a flask, twisting off the plug and smelt it. That was some strong stuff they had stored in here. He brought the bottle to his lips, about to take a sip, when he heard the planks above him crack.

 _Someone was aboard._

Henry started to panic a bit. What if it were his sisters, they would be _so mad_. Or maybe the pirates had come back. If they found him down here than they were going to kill him for sure. He quickly put the plug back on the bottle, but when he wanted to put it back he accidently knocked over two other bottles, making much noise then was felt physically possible.

"Felix, over here," he heard Pan's familiar voice say. Henry relaxed, letting out a heavy breath. Not long after he heard the voice, Pan came inside the storage room, Felix in tow.

"What are you doing here?" Felix asked, while Pan raised his eyebrow at him.

"I could ask you the same," he countered.

"One of the boys said they saw someone aboard the ship, we came to check it out. We don't want pirates on this island, now do we?" Pan said, crossing his arms. "Now tell us why you're down here."

Henry sighed, he was never a good liar, better tell the truth then. "I just wanted a bit rum, just a sip or two, nothing more."

Felix walked further into the room, crunching his nose as the strong smell of the liquor Henry knocked over hit him. "Why would you want to drink this? We have fresh water back at the camp."

"There is alcohol in this," Pan explained. "If you drink enough of it you'll get this… _fuzzy_ feeling. It puts you in a dazed state, and some people makes it happier, other people only turn depressed."

"But how do you know whether you become cheery or miserable?"

"Doesn't really matter, you'll remember nothing of it afterwards." Pan turned back to Henry, raising his eyebrow. "Why do you want to drink this?"

Henry sighed, leaning back against a crate. "I- I just want to forget for a few minutes, okay? It's all a bit too much."

To his surprise, Pan nodded, understanding in his eyes. "I know what you mean. Tell you what, why don't we share a drink?"

"You serious?"

"One wouldn't hurt anyone, right?" Pan looked at Felix. "You joining us?"

"Why not?" Felix said with a shrug. Pan grabbed another two bottles, handing one to Felix while holding the other one up.

"To us," he said, both Henry and Felix holding up their bottle as well. "And to the hope that the girls won't find out about this."

They all chuckled before taking a sip of their bottle. After that they took another sip. _And another. And another. And another…_

* * *

(Sophia's POV)

"Hey Soph," Elizabeth called when she was just about to leave the camp. She looked up at her sister, her eyebrow raised. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere, just need some time to think," she replied, smiling at her twin.

"Okay, if you see Peter, tell him I want to see him."

"Sure will."

With that she turned, walking into the jungle. She just needed a moment alone right now, to think and get her thought in a row. As she walked she fiddled with the piece of wood in her pocket. She took it from Felix when they had stolen their clothing, and after everything that had happened- she hadn't had the chance to ask him about it. She pulled it out of her pocket, looking at it closely as she sat down on a log in the clearing she just walked into.

She examined the piece of wood closely, letting her fingers caress the carefully carved edges. It was a rose, a rose made of wood. Felix had made it, made it for her. She knew he made it for her because on one of the petals of the rose was an 'S' carved in graceful lines. He must have spent much time carving on the island, because what he had made out of this simple piece of wood, _was incredible_.

Sophia was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard someone enter the clearing. Quickly she put the piece of wood back in her pocked. When she saw that it was Felix she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You scared me," she said, laughing a bit.

"I did?" he asked, looking surprised. "Sorry, didn't know I was _that_ scary."

He walked over to her, grinning like an idiot, while not being able to walk in a straight line. Sophia immediately knew something was wrong. He sat down next to her as ungraceful as a boy like him could. She was surprised he didn't fell backwards.

"Felix?" she asked carefully.

He looked at her, still grinning. " _Yeesss_?"

"Are you drunk?"

"What's _da-runk_?"

"Come here." She grabbed his chin, pulling his mouth closer to her. She sniffed it, indeed smelling alcohol. She coughed as she got a whiff of his breath as he exhaled. Sophia sighed heavily, pushing him away again. "You can't be serious."

"Why am I not serious?" he asked, looking very confused. "I can be _veeeery_ serious right now."

Sophia pinched the bridge of her nose, taking a deep breath. "Felix, you should better be going back to the camp, and get some sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow."

"But I feel soo-super fine now."

Felix suddenly reached out for her pocket where she put the wooden rose in. She tried to push his hands away, but even drunk he was fast. He got the piece of wood, and looking at it closely. Sophia looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I knew you had it!" he said, laughing to himself. "I actually wasn't planning on giving it, because I was scared that you would think it was ugly or too much and I didn't want to push you away."

Sophia smiled. "It's beautiful, and it's not too much. I love it."

Felix sloppy handed it back to her. "I'm very happy that you like it, because you are very _shesh-special_ to me."

She laughed, shaking her head. "You're very special to me too, Felix."

He suddenly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. He didn't say anything else, only hugged her tightly and nuzzling his nose into her hair. She laughed softly, hugging him back as best as she could with her arms trapped between his. After a moment he pulled back, looking at her.

"You know," he starts, clumsily sitting back on the log and almost falling off as he pointed at her. "You're my first."

She tilted her head. "First what?"

"You are the first girl I ever liked, in like, _ever_. You were my first kiss, my _very-very_ first in everything." He then moves closer as if he was going to tell her a secret. "I've never been with a girl before."

"Really?" she said, laughing a bit when he nodded, looking as if he barely believed it himself.

"Yeah, but don't tell Sophia. I don't want her to think I'm pathetic."

She smiled softly, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "I never think you're pathetic."

Felix grinned, resting his head on her shoulder as he let out a long breath. His hands grabbed hers, and he started playing with her fingers - examining them as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. They sat there in silence for a moment, Sophia not really caring anymore. Felix was probably going to pass out any second now, so when that happened she could either stay here with him for the night or try to drag him back to the camp. But she would decide that later.

She suddenly felt Felix hand brush away some of her hair, exposing her neck. She froze completely when he started placing soft and gently kisses on her neck, brushing his lips against sensitive skin, and made her shiver. The hair on the back on her neck stood on end when Felix began to nip at the sensitive pulse point at the base of her throat.

"Felix," she breathed, her voice a bit shaky. "Wha-what are you doing?"

"I wanted to do this for a long time now," he whispered, tightening his grip on her. She couldn't say that she wasn't liking it. It actually felt _really_ good, the way his lips brushed against her skin and the way that that his little love bites felt. She would probably have to deal with them later if she didn't want anyone to notice them - especially Henry. "One day, Sophia, one day I'm going to marry you, and that's a promise."

She felt herself lean into his touch, turning her head to him so that her cheek was almost touching him. "Why would you want me?"

His nose came to brush against her cheek, his lips kissing her jaw. "Because I love you, Sophia."

Before the words could even sink in he pressed his lips to hers, kissing her sloppy and lazily but still very heated. She could taste the rum on his tongue and lips as they moved against hers. The kiss became slower and slower until Felix pulled back, nuzzling his face in her neck once more.

"I love you so damn much," he whispered before his entire body went limp against hers. He had fallen asleep. The words slowly sank and when she finally _really_ realized what he said, she just didn't know what to do anymore. Her hand tightened around his as she buried her face in his hair while her other hand pulled his head closer to her. That was the last thing she expected him to say, especially now.

"Why did you have to say that, Felix?" she said, her eyes filling with tears. "Why, you idiot? Why?

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

The Neverland air was really warm today. What day was it anyway? Elizabeth's mind was wondering as she walked around the jungle. The dirt and moss under her boots was quite firm now - Elizabeth guessed that that's from not getting enough water lately. It hadn't rained at all since the Jones group arrived. As she thought though, it doesn't need to rain since time stands still. None of the plants will wither, and nothing will die without sabotage.

That was just the way that Neverland was. It was a mix between the Earthly book and the real version. Barrie got the fact that Neverland was a place of dreams, but he missed the fact that Neverland was covered in dark undergrowth that could easily kill you if you ran in to the wrong plant- or beast.

Elizabeth's mind continued to wander as she pushed away the branches of trees while she looked for Peter. This morning he was nowhere to be seen. By her at least. She was sure that Felix had seen and talked to him, maybe even Henry. Still, he was evasive of her. _I thought that he would want to see his Blondie, or am I just being clingy?_ Elizabeth just wanted to see Peter, was that such a bad thing. _He was acting so strange yesterday._

But at that moment her mind was cut off as she saw a tree in the distance with an old strung together latter hanging off its trunk. Another treehouse? Her curiosity got the better of her as she continued to walk towards the tall tree, and sure enough, there was a dark wooded house neatly made in its branches that the latter ascended too.

Elizabeth started to climb, and although it was hard with the latter not really nailed down to the trunk of the tree, she managed to get to the top. There was a trap door right above her head at this point, and the latch was already partly open. Maybe someone was already here. Elizabeth's mind went haywire with ideas as to who was here: Tink? Felix? Another person on the island? Or maybe even Peter? And with that spur of knowledge - and hope that Peter was the one here - she lifted herself onto the treehouse floor.

Elizabeth didn't even bother to close the trapdoor, since whoever was here didn't care either. The room where she was, was a tiny little room with a balcony facing the camp for as much as she could see. A small desk set was in the corner of the room, but in the other corner there was a spiraling staircase leading to another room. And at that moment, when she was done examining the lower room of the house, she heard a noise coming from the upstairs. It almost sounded like an object was falling, not from a great height, but like something was tipped over.

That was enough of something to get her going again. Elizabeth didn't run, but she didn't walk normally either. It was almost as she scurried to the stairs, but she did so in a graceful way for a change of her casual clumsiness. When she was finally up the twisting stairs, she saw a dark room with a hammock on one side and a dresser on the other; along with a window on the far wall.

But there in the center of the undersized room, _was Peter_. He was sitting on the floor of the dark wood with what little light was coming through shining on his slumped back. His elbows were on his knees, his head was bowed to the point where his chin could touch his chest, and it barley looked like he was breathing. Not even to mention that the air in the room had a faint smell of liquor.

The stair that she had just stepped on made a quiet creaking sound, and as she was still looking at him- she saw him raise his head ever so slowly. So there they stared at each other. Elizabeth's lips parted in surprise. Peter's face looked so broken. His eyes were rimmed with red- which only made his green irises stand out even more- and you could see the saltwater tear tracks running down his cheeks without being able to stop. He blinked at her for a moment, and she saw that he unconsciously let another tear loose.

"Elizabeth."

His voice was so hoarse. Everything about him at this moment broke her heart: to the darkness of the room where he thought he had to take refuge, to the tears running down his face that he wanted no one to see. And every part of her knew that he wanted her to see like this least of all because he wanted her to keep the image she had of him still. He wanted her to see him as the unbreakable Peter Pan. The strong willed leader of the Lost Boys, not some broken boy who couldn't keep himself from crying.

"Peter," Elizabeth paused, then continued to talk to him in one of the quietest whispers that escaped her throat. "Oh Peter, what happened to you?"

He didn't bother to answer her question, he only let the room fill with silence again while still looking at her. So she wasted no time, and went to him while letting her knees hit the floor. She didn't mind the pain that shot through her legs, Elizabeth was only worried about him. There they both were, Peter in the same exact place that he was in when she arrived, and Elizabeth sitting in front of him on her knees.

After some time, the silence with her here looking at him was driving Peter further into madness. He couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you doing here, Blondie?"

"Looking for you... and I found you. What happened to you?"

He didn't need to answer because at that moment she glanced around the room, and saw all that she needed to understand what went on. There on the floor next to his hammock was a tipped over flask. Its sliver body dull and bare, and Elizabeth had no doubt that that was where the stench of rum came from. And if Peter had a flask here, it means he drank it because even when the cap was tossed aside somewhere - there was no liquid flowing out it. Another bottle just laid there mocking them along with the flask.

She looked back at Peter, now only to see that his eyes were tightly shut, and his lips set in a thin line. He knew that she knew what happened.

"You're drunk?"

"So what? It wouldn't be the first time," he said defensively.

He opened his eyes to look at her once again. She saw how he couldn't care less that she knew. Elizabeth was curious and saddened that he hadn't told her more about him, but she had not asked. She asked once about his scars, and she still had his bracelet on- but she didn't ask about his past. Even though he told her parts, it didn't even come close to the full story.

"You're only seventeen, Peter. Why in the world would you even consider drinking?"

"Because if you drink enough, you can forget anything." His voice was filled with such emotion, it was as if he had done this too many times to count. Peter's voice had such a ferocity that Elizabeth had no idea of what to do except to lean forward and place her hands on his cheeks.

"You want to forget me?" Elizabeth took what he said to heart, and it broke hers. Her hands had started to drift from his face, and pull back. Peter on the other hand looked scandalized.

"You- _never_. My past however, every single day of my life."

That made her feel a little better, but to this point, Elizabeth was as confused as a chameleon in a bag of skittles.

"Peter, what do you mean? I know you had a rough start, but… _what_?"

"When your fourteen, and you start to steal fire whiskey to forget the horrors of your life- it means that you really need to have something changed."

"You were fourteen when you started drinking?!" To say that she was surprised would be an understatement. "Where did you even get it? No one in their right mind would allow a kid to have whiskey?"

"Elizabeth, I _STOLE_ it. Didn't you hear me? Even if they were in their right minds, my masters were furious when they found out."

Her eyes widened at his confession, and it felt like her heart had sunk to the deepest darkest pit the ocean could offer. Elizabeth could barely question him.

"Wh-w-what?"

"They never thought why I had it. _HA_ , yeah right. Their only words to me were how worthless I was," he paused, staring at her like she wasn't really there. His swollen eyes looked at her glazed over with either tears or remembrance- most likely both. "Not even to mention what their wives did to me."

Apparently the rum had loosened his tongue enough to tell her this because otherwise his secrets would be well kept, and not being spouted like a water faucet. As his secrets kept coming she inched closer to him. Eventually Elizabeth held Peter's head in her hands again, and without knowing it started to rub her thumbs against his cheeks in soothing circles.

"I could face my masters with silent lips, but my mistresses- It was _so_ much harder. Their husbands would push me around and beat me for the hell of it, but their wives- my mistresses- were absolute monsters. So the only way I ever thought that I would become a child would be if I couldn't remember anything of what my days brought me. I needed a place where I could be free," He paused again. "So when I turned seventeen I found a way to be free. I found Neverland in one of my dreams, and I got here. I got what I wanted most- to be a child."

Their world seemed to spin around them; Peter's most likely because of the alcohol, and Elizabeth because of what she had just witnessed and heard from her Lost Boy. So they both sat there in the dull dankness of the room, and listened to the silence overthrow the room once again. Elizabeth sat there holding Peter in her hands, staring at the boy truly underneath the façade.

His shoulders were still hunched and his back still slumped over, but he never blinked. For a long moment she thought he had passed out with his eyes open, but he hadn't. That's when two things seemed to happen. She realized that he was reminiscing about his past, and a sharp chord was pulled in her heart. _What had his mistresses done to him to make his like this?_

"Peter, what did they do to you?"

Her voice still quaked, but anger was suddenly flaring in the pit of her stomach because men are capable of many things, but there were few things that a woman was capable of to torment a boy to this extent. Without moving a muscle, he answered her.

"That Darling, is a story for another time." Now Peter looked as if he was looking into something bad, wonderful and sad because a microscopic smile was playing on his face. However, the look in his eyes screamed that he still needed her. Elizabeth thought he was done, but the eternal boy wasn't.

"Just promise me one thing, Elizabeth, don't let them take me again," he pleaded her, his voice breaking her heart in a million pieces. It was such a request question from _her_ Lost Boy, still it hurt her in so many ways. She couldn't hold herself up anymore, and she wondered how in the seven hells he was able to even talk about this. The rum must be extremely strong to allow him to say these things to her. Elizabeth launched herself forward and grasped fervently to the back of his emerald shirt.

Without even thinking her right hand held the fabric of his shirt like a woman who was seeking comfort in her last breaths, her left hand gripped the strands of hair at the nape of his neck while she nuzzled her nose into the hollow base of his throat. His arms instinctively wrapped around her waist with just as fierce of a grip.

Peter felt the rumble of her voice on his skin when she spoke. "I promise, Peter. I promise you unto the day that I die that they will never take you away again, not from me."

She felt his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed his voice. When he spoke it was cracked and strained.

"They can't have you either," he gulped again. "You're too beautiful for them to take; you're so full of love and hope and innocence. They'd brake you, Elizabeth. Faster than you'd realize."

Her only response was to nuzzle her nose deeper into his collar. He could easily feel the wetness of her tears stain his neck, but he guessed that he wasn't much better being in the same state that she was.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm so sorry that you weren't loved and taken care of before Neverland. I'm so sorry that this place even exists because of what you had to go through as a child. And I promise to make it all up to you- I promise that you'll be loved for as long as I'm alive."

"You can't promise that. No one loves me," his tone was quite, but it held almost like a heart clenching certainty to it. But so did her voice.

"You're wrong."

"Really how? How do you know for sure that I'll be loved?"

"Because Peter," she paused, taking a deep breath before pouring her heart out in the next words she said, " _I_ love you."

* * *

 **A/N: We know that this was quite a depressing chapter for the leading Lost Boys of Neverland(It's not everyday that you find out one of them was abused and the other is a 400 year old virgin), but it was a major chapter! R & R! We love the comments...**


	13. let's dance the night away

**Chapter 13**

(Sophia's POV)

Maybe she shouldn't be here. Maybe she should go back to her own tent, or maybe she should try to find Elizabeth. Where the hell did she disappear to anyway? When she returned to the camp to get someone to help her with Felix – screw his pride and title, he brought this on himself – she couldn't find her twin anywhere. This morning, she was nowhere to be seen either.

Sophia let out a heavy breath, sitting back against the chest that Felix had in his tent. She couldn't sleep last night, not after what he had said _. Because I love you, Sophia,_ he had said, _I love you so damn much_. Did he really mean it? He was drunk after all. But just because he was drunk doesn't mean he turned into a liar. He also said it so seriously, with so much meaning… and then he passed out. She didn't know if she was glad that he did, or pissed that he didn't stay awake longer to explain himself. Although she didn't know if she wanted him to explain.

Sophia groaned, covering her face with her hands as she pulled her knees closer to her chest. Why was she even here right now? She should go back to her tent, try to get some sleep. Still, she stayed where she was, in Felix tent with her back against his small trunk, his cot with him on it on her left. Maybe she was staying because she wanted to be there when he woke up. When he would wake he's probably going to be confused. No doubt have a huge hangover since he has never been drunk before, and she just wanted to be there for him.

And if it turns out he doesn't remember a thing from yesterday than maybe she could pretend that nothing had happened. If that was so than there was no need to keep her distance from him that would only confuse him, and hurt him without him knowing what he did wrong. Not that saying that he loves her is something wrong, she just wasn't ready. That made her wonder- how long did he know he loved her but just hasn't said it because he knows it would scare her away?

 _Did_ she love him?

The answer was obvious however.

Before she could think this thought further through, she heard Felix groan beside her as he shifted on his cot. Sophia looked up, seeing him cover his face with his hand. All her thoughts seemed to disappear the moment he turned his head to look at her. The only thing that she could think of right now was the pain he must feel. She quickly moved over to him, grabbing the cup with fresh water she had prepared when she had nothing to do earlier.

"Easy there," she said softly when he tried to sit up.

"Wha- what happened?" he asked confused, his voice was rough, causing him to cough. He took the cup she was holding out for him, sipping some of the water slowly before handing it back to her.

"That, my friend, is what happens when you drink too much alcohol." Felix closed his eyes, laying back down again. Sophia smiled softly, absently reaching up to stroke his hair.

"I'm sorry, Sophia, I didn't know what that stuff was. Henry and Pan started drinking it, and I thought it wasn't so bad if they drank it."

Sophia's eyebrows shot up. "Wait, Henry started it?"

He nodded. "Pan and I found him on the ship with one of the bottles in his hand."

"I'm going to kill that idiot," she mumbled more to herself than to him. "Where is he?"

"He may be still on the ship, I don't know. After Pan left I started heading back to the camp when-" he suddenly stopped, his eyes shot open as he sat back up again. He winched as this movement caused for the headache to get worse. Sophia retrieved her hand, looking at him with wide eyes.

He _remembers._

 _Shit, he remembers._

For a moment they just looked at each other, Felix not daring to move because he was scared that it would send her running and Sophia not moving because she didn't know what to do. After what felt like forever, Felix swallowed, reaching out very slowly and carefully as he said, "Sophia, plea-"

She didn't give him the time to finish as she stood, rushing out of his tent. She could hear him yell after her but she ignored him. Some of the Lost Boys looked strangely after her, not that she cared. She didn't know where she was running to, didn't care where she ran to. All she cared about right now was that she had to get away, as far away as possible. Even if she had to run the other side of the island, she would do it, because right now she wanted to be alone.

Or didn't she?

She didn't know. Hell, she didn't know anything right now. She didn't even know her name right now. All she did know was that she had to run, run until she fell off the world. She was just too scared to do anything else right now.

* * *

(Pan's POV)

When Pan woke, he felt as if his head was trying to kill him. When was the last time his head hurt so much, probably before Neverland. He was about to roll over, and try to fall asleep again- when he felt someone tighten their arms around him. He slowly opened his eyes, closing them again immediately after the bright daylight burned his eyes. As he rubbed his eyes, the memories from yesterday slowly started to return to him. He went to the pirate ship, found Henry, started drinking, went to his tree house and after that…

 _Elizabeth_.

Elizabeth came and he _told_ her. He told her what no one – except Felix – knew. She saw him broken, she saw him on his lowest point. But…

Peter tried to open his eyes again, slowly as he ignored the headache. As his eyes started to adjust to the light- he saw her. His beautiful blonde angel. She was soundly asleep, her arms tightly around him as she had her face buried in his chest. Peter smiled slightly as he tightened his own arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could. He buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes tightly. He had to admit that he felt lighter, as if a weight had been taken off his shoulders. Peter just wanted to stay like this forever and just have her in his arms forever, because just holding her was enough for him.

Not long after he had closed his eyes again he felt Elizabeth shift. He opened his eyes again, seeing her rub her own as she woke. He couldn't help but stare at her as her blue eyes came into focus and while she blinked at him, she smiling her soft and sweet smile that always made him feel warm inside.

"Hey," she whispered, her hand coming up to caress his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Peter looked away, feeling ashamed of himself. "Better, I guess."

"Peter, look at me." He closed his eyes, not being able to look her in the eyes again as he started remembering more of the night before. He then felt her hand turning his head so that he was facing her again, but he kept his eyes closed. "I'm proud of you, Peter."

At this his eyes shot open, a look of confusion clear in his expression. "Proud?"

She nodded, running her hand though his hair in a soothing motion. "You've been through so much, yet you don't let that control you. You are stronger than you realize. Not many people can continue after what you've been through, but you- you are so strong that you started a whole new life. You saved so many children from their painful lives. So yes Peter, I can't be more proud of you than I am right now."

Her words hit him like a brick in the face. She was proud of him, she loves him.

 _Wait_.

Elizabeth loves him.

She told him that last night. She told him that she'll love him 'till her dying breath, that she'll make sure that he felt loved for the rest of his life. He didn't know what to say to her right now. He wanted to say so much, and yet no sound left his lips as he opened his mouth. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, shaking his head as he licked his lips. Only three simple words seem to be fitting right now, three words that stood on repeat in his head.

"Waffles with strawberries," he breathed when he finally found his voice. Elizabeth laughed softly as Peter's cheeks turned red. That was not what he meant to say... However, Elizabeth knew exactly what he meant with those words. She knew him too well. Her eyes shone brightly, her smile so wide that he couldn't help the one that spread across his own face. He wanted to repeat the words, say them louder, but she had her lips pressed against his before he could even muster the first word.

She pulled away again, but only to start showering his entire face with little kisses. He laughed, holding her as close to him as possible. When she had practically kissed every inch of his face, she pulled far enough away from Peter to look at him, her thumb brushing against his jawline.

"I love you, too," she whispered. "Remember that Peter. Let that sink into that thick skull of yours, because I won't let anything - and I'm dead serious right now - happen to you again. The rest of your life I'll be here, and I'll love you to no end."

Peter looked at her as if she hung the moon and the stars in the sky, as if she was the actual sun and he couldn't help it but stare at its beautiful light that shone every bit of darkness away. For as long as he had lived he had dreamed of the moment that someone would say that to him, but that was just a dream he longed for. This was real, she was real, in his arms, right here before him.

"And I'll do the same," he said, kissing her forehead before nuzzling his nose in her hair. Elizabeth buried her face in the nape of his neck, sighing as she let her hand tug softly at his hair while running through it as well. His fingers started rubbing small circled on her skin, holding her so tight that she couldn't slip away.

So there they spend their morning, curled up in each other, just the two of them in their little bubble that no one could disturb. Not even if they wanted to.

* * *

(Felix's POV)

After hours of cursing himself and his headache, Felix was finally able to leave his tent. Not that he came far. He had been seated on the same log for the past two hours, glaring at all the boys who made to much noise. He better be getting back to his tent where he knew he won't be disturbed, but he wanted to speak to Sophia. He knew she wouldn't come to him willingly, so he had to wait for her here. If she ever planned on showing up again. And because of this bloody headache he couldn't go looking for her without throwing up.

He _really_ screwed up.

Felix noticed Pan entering the camp, a smile on his face that was so bright that it almost scared Felix. Pan came to sit beside Felix, way to enthusiast for someone who had been drunk as well. Didn't Pan have a ' _hangover'_ as Sophia called it? Pan clapped his shoulder, causing him to growl at him.

"How's that headache treating ya?" Pan asked way to cheerful for his liking.

"Bugger off," he sneered, covering his face with his hands.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

"Someone else is about to get punched."

Pan held up his hands. "I'll be off then, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to teach Elizabeth some magic so you'll be in change until I'm back. Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah fine, just leave me the hell alone."

"What's up with you?" Pan asked, his eyebrows knitted together. "Wait, where's Sophia?"

Felix visible winched at her name, his hands going from his face to his hair under his hood. He shut his eyes tightly, pulling at his hair while a painful ache spread through his chest. "I don't know."

Pan turned more serious, leaning on his knees with his elbows as he looked at his best friend. "What happened?"

"I told her I love her when I was drunk," he blurred out, not sure why he just told Pan that.

"Do you really?"

Felix turned his head to look at Pan, giving him a look that could scare off an entire army. "Of course I do."

"Then I don't see the problem," Pan said as he sat back.

"That is because you don't know her like I do," Felix growled. "Now get lost, go back to _your Blondie,_ and leave me the hell alone." Pan raised his eyebrows at his second-in-command's tone. If it was anybody else he would have killed them in a blink of an eye, but this was Felix. Still, Pan didn't leave it there.

"Tonight is the bonfire, remember? She'll be back by then, and then you can talk everything through with her."

"Oh yeah, the bonfire we haven't even told the girls about because it was supposed to be another way to get Henry to trust us more," Felix spat. "She wouldn't want to miss the bonfire she doesn't know about, now would she? She's probably at the other side of the island by now, and I can't do anything but sit here and wait until she finds her way back because of this bloody headache I have. And how did I ended up in this situation again? Hmmm, oh yeah, because someone told me it was fun to drink an entire bottle of wretched liquor!"

Felix stood, ignoring his headache as he walked away from Pan. He was pissed, more than ever. He was pissed at Pan for not telling him the consequences of drinking rum, pissed at Henry that he went to the ship in the first place, but most of all, he was pissed at himself, because he should have known better, should have done more. He was pissed that he had been so naïve, he was pissed that the only good thing he was ever given in his life was taken away from him again, only because he was just too stupid to hold onto her.

He ruined everything he touched, why did he ever think he could have something as pure as Sophia?

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

"What was that all about?" Elizabeth asked Peter as he walked back to her. She'd been watching as he talked to Felix, though she couldn't hear what they said.

"He told your sister he loved her when he was drunk and she ran away, now he's angry and the hangover isn't making it better," Peter explained as he came to walk beside her to the clearing a bit farther away from the camp.

"Wait, Felix loves Soph? Like, for real?"

Peter nodded. "He was pretty serious about it, although it doesn't surprise me."

"It is typical for Soph to run away like that," Elizabeth admitted. "She got it from our mom, she used to run away from our father quite often in the beginning. Those boys that never took her serious also caused her to mistrust every guy she meets."

"Felix would never hurt her, he may look scary and emotionless, but as his best friend, I know that it is all an act. He doesn't want to get hurt either, but it looked like he really thinks he screwed up everything."

Elizabeth laughed a bit, shaking her head. "They're just the same in so many ways."

"Yeah," Peter said, taking her hand and entwining their fingers together. Elizabeth squeezed his hand, smiling softly at him.

"I'll have to find Soph after this magic lesson, I don't think she'll return on her own, she never does."

"I'm sure she's fine."

Elizabeth looked down, her smile fading. "It's just a big step for her, and I honestly don't think she's ready."

"Felix knew that, he didn't mean to say it yet." Peter looked down as well, shame shining in his eyes. "It's my fault, I was the one who offered him the rum and let him get drunk, none of this would have happened if-"

"Don't blame this on yourself," Elizabeth cut him off. "Let's just forget about this now, we have more exiting plans, don't we?"

She turned to face him when they entered the clearing, her lips already forming a smile again. Peter smiled back at her, taking her other hand as well.

"Okay, magic."

"Magic."

"Yeah, magic," Peter grinned. "My magic is connected to the island, but yours isn't."

"Wait, are you saying that I actually have magic?" Elizabeth asked, her eyebrow raised.

"You do, both you and Sophia do, I can feel it, but it hasn't awoken yet."

"Awoken?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, either this is the first time you've been to a land with magic, or you just haven't found the right trigger yet. So today we're going to focus on triggering your magic before I'm going to teach you how to use it."

"Okay, but does Henry have magic too?"

"No, only you and your sister."

Elizabeth's eyebrow rose again. "How come?"

Peter released one of her hands, stepping closer and taking her other in both his. He turned it so that her palm was facing upwards. He used his finger to draw some invisible symbols on her hand, and when he was done she saw a white light starting to shine from her hand. The light was beautiful as it started swirling around in the air like a snake, dancing through the sky until it exploded and turned into little lights that surrounded them. Elizabeth looked in wonder around her, her mouth half ajar as she looked at the beautiful light.

"That's your magic, the most pure of all; True Love," Peter explained, the same look of wonder and adoration in his eyes, the only different was, was that he was looking at her instead of around them. "You and your sister are the product of True Love, which automatically gives you the strongest magic there is."

"It's gorgeous," she said as the lights slowly started to fade. She looked back at Peter. "Teach me how to use it."

"Easy, Blondie, remember what I said, we're starting with awakening it first," Peter tells her pointedly. Elizabeth pouted, using puppy dog eyes on him. "That won't work on me."

"It works on everyone."

Peter bopped her nose before walking further into the clearing. "Not on me."

Although he wouldn't admit it, it almost had, and especially not to her.

She turned to him, her hands resting on her hips. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

"You've seen your magic now, the only thing you need to do now is feel it," Peter explained. "Close your eyes, dig down deep inside and try to find the power that naturally flows through your veins."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, closing her eyes, and tried to find the power inside her. She could hear Peter walk towards her, hear the leaves and twigs crack under his boots. She tried to block him out, but it didn't work. She couldn't concentrate.

"You're thinking too much," he said softly, still approaching her. "Magic isn't about thinking, it's about feeling. Magic is triggered by emotions, try to find an emotion that is easily reachable for you, and use it to wake your magic." She suddenly felt his hand stroke her cheek, causing her to jump a bit. "Keep your eyes closed, try to feel the magic."

Her breath hitched in her throat as Peter circled around her, touching her gently every now and then with a kiss or a brush of his hand. You would think it was distracting, but Elizabeth used it to summon her magic. She thought of every moment she had with Peter so far, thought of every fun time she had on Neverland with her sister and brother. She used the warm feeling she got from those thoughts, plus Peter's sweet touches, and finally summoned her magic. She felt her fingertips tickle as the power flew through her veins.

"Open your eyes."

Elizabeth opened her eyes, seeing her hands glow with the same light as that Peter showed her seconds ago. A grin spread across her lips as she looked at the sparkling light. "I did it!"

"You did!" Peter laughed, coming to stand before her. Elizabeth laughed as well as the light slowly faded again. She looked up at Peter before Elizabeth threw her arm around his neck, his arms instinctively going around her waist. She pulled away from him.

"So, what do I do now?" she asked enthusiastic.

"Now you just repeat the same thing until it become easier and easier to summon it. The easier it goes, the sooner you can use it."

"Okay," Elizabeth said with a nod, stepping back and closing her eyes again. And so Elizabeth continued to summon her magic until it was time to go back to the camp. While practicing though, she completely forgot about her sister's trouble on her own cloud nine.

* * *

(Sophia's POV)

Sophia didn't know where she was. She didn't know how to get back, but neither did she care. Everything inside her hurts, all her thoughts were running haywire through her head. She had stopped running a while ago when she came across a giant tree, and climbed it until she was in the top. Now she was simple sitting there, thinking of how much Felix might hate her right now, thinking how much she had hurt him by running away like that. She was just so stupid, so selfish.

But she was also scared.

As her thoughts started to calm down she realized that she was being an idiot. Still, she couldn't get herself to climb down the tree and go back. She shouldn't have run, shouldn't have been scared in the first place. Felix loves her _, so what?_ It shouldn't change anything between them. She knew he was going to fall for her, she had always been claimed a vision so it was only natural for him to fall for her.

 _One day I'm going to marry you, Sophia, and that's a promise._

Why was she thinking about this _right now_? It was the last thing she needed to go through her mind. If he wanted to marry her than that meant he wanted to grow up with her, or did he want to marry her in Neverland and she would be trapped here forever? No, he wouldn't do that to her, he wasn't like that. But what if he wanted to marry her on the island? And she would refuse? She would go back home without him, never see him again. The thought made the pain in her chest swell.

She didn't want Felix to hate her, she didn't want to never see him again, she just wanted him forever by her side, but she knew it wouldn't last. And that's why the words he said last night stung her so much. It only made it impossible for her not to fall for him more, not to love him more than she did the day before. She knew she was already too deep in, and still she pushed him away if he did something that made her fall deeper. Those words, those three simple words should have made her feel the happiest she had ever felt, should have made her want to say them back, kiss him, hold him. Instead, they made her feel terrified, and that made her run, so in the end she only feels alone. Alone without his warmth, without him by her side. They would do this together.

But in the end, she was always alone.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

Peter had told Elizabeth about the bonfire when she had asked why all the boys were collecting wood, and were throwing it on a large pile. She had suggested to make it a game; who collects the most wood wins. The boys loved the game, and the pile grew faster and faster. Even Peter himself had joined. Peter straightened himself and wiped some of the sweat off his brow while admiring the giant pile of wood. All the Lost Boys were helping, all expect _one_.

Felix.

Peter looked around the camp, seeing the tall blond boy brooding against a tree as he fiddled with something in his hands. Peter sighed, walking over to his second-in-command. Felix didn't look up as he kneeled down, only let out a sneer that didn't sound human.

"What is it?" Peter asked although he already knew why Felix was brooding like this; Sophia hadn't returned yet.

"You know damn well what it is," Felix grumbled, still keeping his focus on whatever was in his hands.

"Give me that," Peter said, reaching over and grabbing the thing out of his hands. Felix immediately tried to grab it back, growling and glaring as Pan held it out of his reach. "You'll get it back when you tell me what the hell is going on."

"I already told you, now give it back!"

"No! Why are you still here? Why are you not out there looking for her?" Felix gave up to trying to take the piece of wood back, and sat back against the tree, still glaring. It reminded Peter of how Felix was when he first came on the island- always angry, always brooding, always glaring at everyone who came to close. Rather unsettling, if he was honest. Pan seriously considered sending him back at first, but then a thunderstorm had passed, and it seemed like Felix's attitude had gone with it. He was still cold, yes, but he was more bearable.

"She needs time, I know when she needs space," Felix grumbled, adding quietly, "Always after I screw up."

"But what if she's done thinking and wants to get back, but couldn't find her way? What if something happened and that is why she isn't back yet? Felix, you don't know what she's doing, the jungle is dangerous and she may know how to defend herself, but she can't keep up all day doing so. You're being an arse right now for not going after her, to even try to explain yourself. You know that she needs time and space, but what your stupid head doesn't realize is that she also needs you. She's scared, she's alone, and she's lost. When is it going to break through that thick scull of yours that she _needs_ you more than ever in moment like these?" Pan grabbed Felix by his arm, hauling up to his feet. "You're now going to run like hell because someone is out there who needs you more than ever, and you've been a real arse for letting her wait so long."

Felix didn't say another word, only looked at Pan with wide eyes before turning on his heels, and disappearing into the jungle. Elizabeth came running to him then, looking rather confused.

"What was that all about?" she asked when she came to stand before him. Peter held up the piece of wood that he took from Felix, showing it to Elizabeth.

"Trouble in paradise," he said as she took the piece.

"He made this?" Elizabeth asked, carefully looking at the wooden rose. "For Soph?"

Peter nodded. "But everything's going to be fine now, I think I finally got through to him."

"Funny," she mused, handing the piece back and turning to walk back to the wood pile.

"What's so funny?" He followed behind her.

"Just that he was the one who had to break through to you at first, and now it's you who's parenting him around."

"Parenting?" Peter raised his eyebrow, causing Elizabeth to laugh.

"Yes, you two are practically father and son, but sometimes the rolls get switched."

Peter smirked, stepping closer to her and whispered in her ear, "Than shall I call you _'mum'_ from now on?"

He felt her shiver, causing his smirk to widen. However, their moment was broken when they heard a loud groan, and a stream of curses emerging from the trees. To Pan's surprise it appeared to be Henry, maybe he had forgotten about him…

"Don't say a word," was the only thing Henry grumbled their way before heading straight to his tent, and disappearing inside. Peter and Elizabeth just stared after him, their eyebrows raised. Well, the bonfire probably won't get Henry on their good side if they invite him. Guess it's just a night for fun then.

"Did you seriously forget about him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Everyone was drunk, okay? Be glad nothing happened."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, looking at Peter and away from Henry's tent. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Pan smirked again, getting closer and whispering and adding a wink into the mix, "Men do naughty things when they're drunk."

And then he just walked away from her, grabbing some wood. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Elizabeth blush a vibrant red color. When she caught him looking at her, she threw a stick at him, giving him a halfhearted glare. Peter simply laughed, wondering whatever was happening inside that pretty blond head of hers.

Man, he hasn't felt this light in _years_.

* * *

(No one's POV)

The bonfire had stared and Pan was playing on his pipes while the Lost Boys danced around the giant fire. Elizabeth danced with them, her arms making elegant moves as she twirled around, her feet light on the ground and a bright smile on her face. Pan was mesmerized by her moves, and by the way she danced- the way her entire body was lit up by the fire. Not any of the boys minded her dancing between them. To them, she was just another Lost Boy, just like everyone else. Pan lowered his pipes after a while, placing it on a log, and went straight to Elizabeth. She saw him approach her, her smile grew and she stopped her dancing for a moment to face him.

"Would you do me the honor?" Pan asked, making a slight bow. She placed her hand in his, stepping closer.

"Let me fly away."

Peter placed one hand on her hip, with the other held hers. Elizabeth's hand came to rest on his shoulder, and they started playfully swaying to the music that the boys made. Soon they couldn't hear the music anymore, everything around them was just a blur, because all they could see right now was each other. Peter twirled her around, kept spinning them around, lifting her and put her back on the ground – only so that he could see her smile. He could hear a laugh escape her lips.

This night felt like a dream for the two of them. They danced by the light of the fire, and danced the entire night away. Nothing could disturb them in that moment, nothing could come between them. As the night grew older, their dance turned slower. Elizabeth rested her head on Peter's shoulder, their joined hands lowered until they were beside them again. His hand around her waist pulled her closer to him until her entire body was flush against Peter's.

"Elizabeth?" Peter whispered quietly, kissing her temple. She hummed in response. "Maybe it's time to go to bed, don't you think?"

Elizabeth shook her head, raising it again so that she was facing him. "I don't want to go yet, I want to dance with you until the sun rises."

Peter chuckled, and without thinking he started to lean in, closing the space between them and kissed her. The kiss didn't last as long as they both hoped it would when they heard the remainder of the boys around them wolf-whistle at him. Elizabeth pulled away first, looking around them with wide eyes.

"Shit, they're still here too?" she mumbled before hiding her face in Pan's chest. Pan chuckled softly, raising his hand to stoke her hair. When the boys didn't stop whistling, Peter looked up from Elizabeth, glaring around them at the boys.

"Time for bed!" he yelled. The Lost Boys who were still awake immediately stopped their catcalling, grumbled something under their breath, and left for their tents.

"I'm so embarrassed," Elizabeth said, her voice muffled because her face was still flush against his chest. Peter smirked, kissing the top of her head once more.

"They're just jealous."

Elizabeth hummed, lifting her head so that she could nuzzle it into his neck. They both sighed as they continued slowly swaying by the fire. They didn't know how long they stayed out there, didn't know at what time they finally went to bed. Neither did any of them care, because all they cared about was that they were together, and that was enough for them.

* * *

(Felix's POV)

 _He's such an idiot!_ _How could he- what- why in the wor-_

Felix was frustrated, more than ever. He couldn't find Sophia anywhere. It was already dark, and he could barely see his own hands as he ran through the dark. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"Sophia!" he called, but of course, no answer.

Why would she even answer if she could hear him? Felix entered a clearing then, and he slowed his pace until he came to a stop. He put his hands on his knees as he bent over, his breaths coming fast, too fast. He went to sit down, his back against the tree as he closed his eyes. Pan was right, he was an arse for doing this to her. Felix crossed his arms over his knees, burying his face in them. "Sophia, where the hell are you?"

"Have you ever considered looking up?"

Felix head shot up, looking above him, and of course, in the branches, sat his beautiful dark haired queen. For a moment they just stared at each other, just like this morning, only this time Felix didn't know what to say. What to do but sit there as he looked up at her. After what felt like forever Sophia finally moved, climbing down from the branches of the tree. Felix could only stare at her as she kneeled down beside him, and even though it was dark, he could still see that she was scared.

Sophia opened and closed her mouth a few times before taking a deep breath, and said, "I don't want to be alone."

Before Felix could stop himself he reached out and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he possible could. "I'll never leave you, I'll make sure you never feel alone again, I promise," he whispered into her hair, tightening his hold on her if that was even possible.

"Felix-" she said softly before sniffing- she was crying.

"I know, I know," he whispered, stroking her back. "I promise, everything will be alright."

She nodded her head against him before she started to sob into his shirt. The sound broke him completely, it made him pull her on to his lap and closer to him. It made him feel like he was about to start crying himself as well. He was a mess, that was one thing he was sure of, but it didn't matter. The only thing he cared about right now was the angel in his arms was crying because she felt alone, and he was the one who caused her to feel like that. It hurt him, more than he ever imagined it would.

After a while she finally calmed down, her breathing became more even and her body stopped shaking. They just sat there in the quiet night when she spoke up, "Say it again."

He kissed the top of her head. "Say what?"

"You know damn well what."

Felix smiled slightly, readjusting his grip on her so that she could be closer to him – if that was even possible. "I love you, Sophia."

"Stupid idiot."

" _Your_ stupid idiot."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading! please leave a review if you liked this chapter, we love hearing from you guys!**

 **check out our profile for more Sophelix and Panabeth stories!**


	14. The Truth Bloody Hurts

**Chapter 14**

(Felix's POV)

Felix rubbed his eyes as he began to wake up. He blinked a few time as he looked around him with a frown – this _wasn't_ his tent. The frown disappeared as the memories of last night slowly returned to him. He sighed, leaning back as he looked up. Last night when he had brought her back to her tent, and he was about to leave, she stopped him and asked him to stay with her. So that was what he did. He had sat down next to her cot, holding her hand as they both fell asleep.

Felix brought her hand that was still entwined with his close to him until he could place a soft kiss on its back. Sophia groaned, squeezing his hand before relaxing again. Felix smiled as her as he stood, about to sit don't beside her when something caught his eye. Horrified, Felix stare at the blood stain on the sheets that was covering her lower middle.

"Sophia? Please, wake up!" he almost yelled, feeling a bit of panic rise up in him.

"Five more minutes, Felix," she mumbled, shifting before sighing. Felix was confused by this, wasn't she feeling any pain? Or maybe she didn't feel it because she already lost too much blood. _That was a possibility._

"Sophia, you have to wake up, you're bleeding," he said, trying to stay calm.

"Bleeding?" she said, peeling her eyes open to look at him confused.

"Yes, try to stay calm."

Sophia pushed herself up, looking down at her crouch area on the blanket before letting out a long breath. "You can't be serious," she mumbled, rubbing her hand over her face.

"Okay, not that calm," he said, eyeing her rather confused but also still a bit panicked.

"Felix, I'm alright, really, can you please get my sister?"

"But-"

"I promise you, I'm alright, I'm not hurt," she said, taking his hand while looking at him with pleading eyes. "Please, just get Elizabeth."

Felix sighed. "Fine, but you have to explain when I get back because I'm still a bit freaked out."

Sophia smirked, letting go of his hand. "You're freaked out by everything that involves me."

"Maybe…" he mumbled before turning, rushing out of her tent. As quickly as he could he sought out Elizabeth. He spotted her with Pan entering the camp. He didn't think twice as he practically ran over to them, earning a confused look from both of them. "There is something wrong with Sophia."

"What? Is she okay?" Elizabeth said immediately, her expression turning worried.

"I don't know; she says she's okay, but she's bleeding. There's blood all over the blanket and her cot."

"Bleeding?" Pan asked confused.

Elizabeth started to count on her fingers then suddenly relaxed with realization, walking past Felix to Sophia's tent while mumbling, "That poor thing."

Felix and Pan followed behind her to the tent. Felix just didn't understand why everyone was so calm about this, even Pan didn't seem disturbed by this at all _. Since when was bleeding something not to worry about?_ As they entered the tent Sophia was still on her cot, the bloody blanket still covering her legs.

"Oh Soph, that really sucks," Elizabeth said as she entered the tent and saw her sister.

"If you wash up I can get you some clean clothing and supplies," Pan commented.

"Can anyone please explain what's going on? Why are you all so freaking calm?" Felix said when he began to lose his patience.

"Soph is having her period," Elizabeth said flatly, still Felix looked confused.

"Period of what?"

Pan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I never imagined I would ever have to explain this to you," he mumbled to himself before looking back up at Felix. "Every month when a girl doesn't get pregnant, she bleeds to lose her egg."

"Girls have eggs?"

Sophia face-palmed herself while Elizabeth and Pan had such like reaction. Felix rubbed his neck as he looked down, feeling embarrassed for not knowing something that was obviously known by everyone except for him. He's been having that a lot lately. No one can really blame him, he's been living on his own on the streets for the biggest part of his life before Neverland, and after that he'd only been surrounded by boys. _Who should have told him those things? Father Time? Yeah, right…_

Peter felt bad for his friend for making him think that girls were like aliens. So he had to help out a little. "Yes Felix, they do. Although, we kinda have them too."

"What?!" Felix face had the look of complete and utter disgust on it. As well as confusion.

"Yeah, that's kinda why girls are called _'birds'_ , and guys are called _'bees'_." Peter shrugged his shoulders when he spoke signing that it was no big deal.

"Pan you are making absolutely no sense at the moment." The Lost Boy still had no idea what they were talking about. The twins however, were trying to cover up their laughter from the poor boys lack of knowledge about this sort of thing. Peter rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Felix, girls are birds because they have _'eggs'_ , boys are bees because they have _'stingers'_."

Felix's face still held confusion as he responded. "Stingers?"

You could hear the twins giggling uncontrollably, while you could practically _hear_ Pan roll his eyes again.

"Your junk dude." Pan was getting impatient.

"I don't have junk; my tent is always clean." Felix was still not understanding what his friend was trying to tell him.

"For the love of Neverland, Felix, that _thing_ in your trousers!" Peter shouted at his friend, and the twins lost it in their fits of laughter.

Felix realized exactly what he meant when the Lost Boy's leader yelled at him. His face turned to a cherry tomato in embarrassment. Even after Pan shouted at him and actually thought about what he said, Peter started to chuckle a little at his friend's uncomfortable expression too. As Sophia's laughter was starting to die down, she tried to stop the awkwardness radiating off of Felix.

"Felix, I promise you I'll explain the rest later, I just have to get clean now so if you could help me than that would be great," Sophia said as she removed her sticky and blooded blanket from her legs. Sophia still was trying to control her laughter at the sight of her reddened boyfriend. She suddenly closed her eyes tightly, wrapping an arm around her middle.

"Cramps?" Elizabeth asked, Sophia nodded. She turned to Felix. "Take her to the lake to wash up and be careful, you don't want to get on her bad side when she has cramps."

Felix nodded, walking over to Sophia and scooping her up in his arms. She relaxed a bit, opening her eyes, and looking up at him as her head rested against his shoulder while she griped his shirt in her fist.

"Everything you need to clean up is already at the stream," Pan said as Felix started walking them out of the tent. "We'll clean your cot and blanket."

Sophia nodded, smiling. "Thanks."

Felix walked out of Sophia's tent, and headed straight for the stream. Some of the boys who were already up looked strangely after them, probably wondering why she was bleeding. The fact that she looked pale probably didn't help for them to think it's nothing if they were as clueless as he was. When they were out of the camp and on the path to the stream, Felix looked down at Sophia, seeing that she had closed her eyes. Her brows were knitted together tightly while her arms clinched around her stomach as if she was in pain.

It only confused him more; if nothing was wrong, then why was she bleeding, in pain and looking pale? Only to lose an ' _egg_ ' because she wasn't pregnant? _And that every month?_ It sounded really cruel if you asked him. As if their body was punishing them for not being able to conceive a child, _what kind of sick torture is that?_

Not long after they left the camp they arrived at the stream. "We're here," he said softly. Sophia opened her eyes, lifting her head to look around.

"Could you just set me down in the stream?" she said, her voice sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Something wrong?" he asked, and as he did-she tried to answer. She shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"No, it's nothing." She then laughed as he kneeled down to set her in a shallow part of the stream. "It's just the hormones, making me extra emotional."

"Then why are you crying?" he asked, not caring that he was soaking his clothing.

She shrugged, looking down while washing the blood off her legs. "My stomach really hurts from the cramps, it's stupid that I'm crying because of that."

Felix shook his head. "It's not. If there is anything I can do to lessen your pain then tell me, okay?"

Sophia looked up at him, smiling gratefully. "Thank you, but can you please leave now. I need to get changed, and I'd rather do that alone."

"Oh, yeah, of course," he said quickly as he stood, feeling heat already rising up to his face. He walked out of the stream and went to stand behind a tree so he couldn't see her. "Take all the time you need."

"Don't mind if I do," she called back, causing him to smile to himself.

He never could help but smile when she was around, when she said something that was just so her. He loved that about her, that she could fill him with that warm feeling with simply the sound of her voice, or the smile on her lips. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she's happy. He loved the way she feels when he brushes his fingers along her jaw. He loved the way her fingers feel against his skin. He just loved everything about her, the taste of her lips, the look in her green eyes, the blackness of her hair, her pointy ears, just… _everything_.

He didn't really know when he came to realize this, but deep down he knew that he had loved her the moment he first locked eyes with her. Only later did he realize that that was that strange feeling, and only when she had kissed him did he allow himself to accept it. Only then did he allow himself to really love her. He had never felt this way towards anyone, so it's new to him, but he can't seem to find one bit in himself that doesn't like these new feelings he's been starting to feel around her.

"I'm done, you can look," Sophia said, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned around, seeing her standing not far from him. His mouth fell open when he saw her in her new clothing. She wore a dark green blouse with a midnight colored vest that exposed her pale shoulders, her dark trousers were not too tight but tight enough to show the curves of her long legs in a different way than her old pants did. The boots were just finished her look perfectly.

"Y-you look…" he started but didn't finish as he couldn't find the right words to say. Sophia looked down at her boots, her cheeks were turning red while her arms were still tightly around her stomach.

"Let's just get back to the camp, I'm still a bit sore," she said softly. Felix face fell slightly as he stepped closer, brushing his hand against her arm.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, biting her lip before sighing heavily. "Hell no, please hold me," she mumbled before she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. Felix wrapped one arm around her, his other hand resting on her head while stroking her hair. "Don't say a word, it's all because of hormones."

Felix laughed softly, kissing the top of her head. "I think I like it when you have your period."

Sophia huffed, tightening her arms around him. "Then you're the first guy in history who ever said that."

"Who wouldn't love a snuggle girl like you?"

"Poor thing, you don't know what you're getting into."

* * *

 **Trigger warning for rape and abortion. Please don't read this part if you're sensitive to these. Just skip over this part of the chapter, and go to the next POV.**

* * *

(Elizabeth's POV)

"How do you know about this sort of thing Peter?" She asked quietly by leaning over close to his ear, and asked as she heard the sound of her sister promising to explain the rest to Felix later. Elizabeth felt him go ridged for a quick second before she felt his muscles ease slightly.

"Later, Darling."

Even though the response was quick, she knew that Sophia needed to be tended to before they resumed their conversation. When Elizabeth turned her head towards the other two people in the tent, she saw her sister removing the thin blood soaked blanket off of her. All the while watching her wince in the process.

"Cramps?" Elizabeth asked, Sophia nodded. She still watched the scene in front of her and her Lost Boy as her sister turned to Felix. Even if she was still watching, her voice cut through anything that anyone was going to say.

"Take her to the lake to wash up and be careful, you don't want to get on her bad side when she has cramps."

Felix nodded, walking over to Sophia and scooping her up in his arms. She relaxed a bit, Sophia even opened her eyes a little bit, and she looked up at him as her head rested against his shoulder while she griped his shirt in her fist.

"Everything you need to clean up is already at the stream," Pan said beside Elizabeth as Felix started walking them out of the tent. "We'll clean your cot and blanket."

Sophia nodded, smiling softly as her voice floated around quietly as they left.

"Thanks."

The silence that rang in the tent after her sister and Peter's second in command left was deafening, but as she was about to say something- Peter grabbed her hand and nodded his head towards the front of the tent.

"Come on Blondie, let's go. I know you have questions, but this tent really isn't the best place to have private conversations- considering that the walls are thinner than paper."

Peter had a small smile on his lips to anyone who looked besides her, but she knew better. That small smile almost looked like a small grimace. Elizabeth could tell by the condescending expression in his eyes that was accompanied by regret and twinged with sadness. So instead of saying anything she just went along with him. Elizabeth squeezed his hand in comfort, and tried to reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

Peter once again smiled back at her, but this time it was real. It wasn't fake; the sorrow was still there, but there was still that old spark of fire this time when he gazed back at her. Now he pulled her through the tent- its flimsy curtain doors flipping back as they walked out, and out towards the rest of the camp. The Lost Boys around the camp were either working on the bonfire for later that evening again, or playing around with the others. Most of the older ones were working on the fire however, Elizabeth knew that Peter kept his boys safe through everything that they were doing. _No matter what._

Elizabeth let him pull her through the Never-jungle. She didn't doubt that he knew what he was doing out here, so she let herself get lost while he wove them through the trees and plant life. After a while things were starting to be remembered to her from the path that he was taking. _It looked familiar to her_. And indeed she was sure that she knew this place, because she did. Not far up the path Elizabeth could see the great redwood tree with the dark wood house resting upon it.

It was Peter's house.

A flood of emotions went over her, she was sure that Peter was feeling the same thing as her at the moment. For it was just over 24 hours ago that he spilt one of his biggest secrets to her. She still felt that pride in her heart that she felt earlier that morning when they woke up. Elizabeth could feel her heart swelling two sizes in her chest, while she could literally see Peter's spirit deflate for a moment before he put on a thoughtful expression.

That was before he turned back and glanced at Elizabeth. The hard lines on his face changed to one of joy- even if some of the previous emotions were still lingering there. She knew that in his mind he was reminding himself that she told him what she thought: _she loved him, she was proud of him, and she would never let him go into pain intentionally._

Sooner than she thought, they were both up in to the tree house. That may have been because of the fact that Peter helped her up the latter instead of her struggling up it by herself. After all, he did have about five-hundred years of practice. When she was about to get up off of the floor, Peter stood above her with an easy kind of pained smile and an outstretched arm. Elizabeth smiled back at him, and placed her dainty little hand inside his.

They began to slowly walk to the stairs. The closer they got the more and more that Elizabeth dragged him up instead of the other way around. It's not as if she blamed him. He was about to tell more to her about his past, and she could understand how that was in its own way terrifying. By the time that Elizabeth and Peter were up the stairs and in his little room, he looked like he was going to be sick. His face was turning to almost a green color, and you could visibly see how clammy he was getting.

Her face softened at his expression as she placed her palm on his cheek to catch his attention away from whatever space it was falling into. "Peter, do you want to sit down?"

Peter simply nodded his head to her, and sank himself onto the bed in the room. Elizabeth knew that he wasn't taking this well, but she didn't expect it to be this bad. So she spoke to him in the voice that she was previously using to tell him again: calm and soft.

"Peter if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I want you to tell me on your own time, and not just because I ask you to."

Peter looked at her like he was considering the idea before he went back to the once again stony face that he was making. Elizabeth didn't think that his voice could have turned out like it was, hoarse and scratchy, from the short time that he told to come along to now- but apparently it was because here Peter sat almost basically _croaking_.

"No! I want to tell you Blondie; it's just hard to start talking about it," Peter paused not really knowing what to say. "Maybe if you asked your questions then I can just answer you. That would just be easier for me, Darling."

"Okay. I can do that," Now it was Elizabeth's turn to pause mid-statement since she wasn't too sure how to keep going. "Do you just want me to start, _or_ what Love? I don't know how this is going to keep you comfortable."

Peter appreciated the fact that she was trying- _truly trying_ \- to make him be at ease during this. She knew how emotionally draining this was for him, and his mind was softly whispering that she was safe- _that she was trusted_ , and he could depend on her because _she loved him_. And he loved her.

"No. Just start asking your questions, and I'll do my best to answer them. Fire away Elizabeth."

The silence that filled the room was bittersweet, and you could hear the sigh of both of the living souls in the house. One was out of defeat, while the other one was based off of stress.

"How did you know? How did you know what was happening to Sophia, Peter?"

And in front of her, Peter hung his head and put his forearms on his knees. Elizabeth didn't even think twice as to comfort him. She rushed to his side, and intertwined her right hand into his left. Instantly he turned his head over to her. Even if it was just a small glance, she could still see that he was going to be able to get through this. He sighed again and went on.

"Well, sometimes it was one of the only times I ever got a break from what my mistresses did. So I had to be pretty appreciative towards it, but the other times..."

The dead look in his eyes returned, while his brow furrowed. Elizabeth had decided that she hated when he looked off into space because of the painful memories that resurfaced for him. But her brow furrowed to, she still didn't know what they did to him. Even if she had her suspicion, _she hoped to God that it was wrong._

"Peter, I still don't know what they did to you. Please tell me."

Elizabeth's voice was still soft and soothing as she put her head on his shoulder, and stared at the wall with him. Just looking over the bare walls and the plain dresser on the other side of the room. And if Peter was going to admit it to himself, he felt comforted just as much as she did seeking his own contentment in her. For the moment, he needed her to be stronger than him- _he needed her to lean on._

"Blondie, I know you have ideas as to what it is, and to be honest- you might be right. For a woman can only do so many things to find pleasure while forcing others to suffer for it."

Peter's voice was hollow, and Elizabeth dared not look into his eyes. _She knew_. Her one hope that she thought she was wrong- actually was right. She feared that if she did look, and she found them so void of everything that she might just break along with him. So instead, she just held his hand tighter, and tried to reign in the trembling of her breathing. _Tried being the operative word_ , and Peter felt her quake as she snuggled deeper into his side.

"Th-they r-ra-rr-rap-"

"You don't have to say Darling, but yeah, they did," Peter admitted it to her while numbly feeling the tears roll down his cheeks. _Why did he always seem to cry more often than not here?_

"For how long?" Elizabeth's voice was reduced to almost nothing as she asked.

"Normally it was when my masters were away, or busy with their work."

"Peter that still didn't answer my question. HOW. LONG. DID. THEY. RAPE. YOU. FOR?!" Her anger was clear as day in her voice as it rose higher and higher as her sentence went on. She as well as snapped her head towards him in the process.

"Three years," He paused not sure if he should continue. "And it happened about six times."

"In all?" Peter could hear the hope in her voice, but he had to dash that false concept. He still couldn't bear to look at her, so he continued to settle for staring blankly at the wall across from them. "No Blondie, each month."

Her anger was heavily ignited that when he said that so had no words as to what to say to him. Elizabeth's jaw dropped, and she looked horrified. Her ferocity bubbled out of her in waves. First, it was her actually understanding what he said. Her face sank, as well as her eyes. They were guided towards the floor. Then, it was her gapping like a fish while her jaw opened and closed repeatedly. Not to mention that she was still looking at the dusty floor boards.

Finally, she shot up off of the bed once she fully came to understand what happened in complete. All the while forgetting that Peter was drawing strength from her being next to him. He sort of slumped over since his shoulders held so much weight on them. He could hear her heavy foot falls- to be honest they were more like the stomps of a toddler's temper tantrum, but he could also see the tops of her boots and the bottom of her pants from where he sat numbly.

Elizabeth paced and paced and paced, going back and forth across the small room repeatedly. One thought going through her mind on loop, _'Whoever did this to him are monsters, they're monsters'_. Elizabeth finally stilled when she looked at Peter again. His eyes were shut tight, his jaw was so clenched that she thought that his teeth would crack, and not even mentioning the fact that he looked _so broken_. He was still crying, she noticed; he also looked like he wanted nothing more too then just stop.

"Elizabeth, that's not even the worst part."

Peter felt her gaze on him, and finally looked up at her. Elizabeth's heart stopped in her chest from the look on his face. His irises were rimed red, and his face was blotchy. Deep within his eyes she could finally see the full extent of his pain because instead of just a small crack into the mask he put up- it was gone. His mask was completely gone.

People say that eyes are the window to the soul- well, his windows were utterly shattered. All because she through her curve ball in the wrong direction, and it smashed his soul to pieces. It was a good thing though, because know they can rebuild themselves up again with each other. Because they can start over again. She was going to say something to Peter, he could just feel it, but he didn't care.

"What do you mean, Peter?"

"There were a few times where everything just stopped. Where these women didn't look at me, want me, touch me, _anything_. They just stopped." It sounded as if Peter's voice was monotone, but Elizabeth could tell- he was just trying to get through it.

"Why? Do you know?" Her curiosity was getting the better of her, but he wanted her to ask questions.

"I wish I didn't, then I guess it would've been a little easier to think about." His voice cracked on some of the words.

"So then, what happened that caused them to stop?"

Peter sighed as a few more tears streamed down his face. "So you know that the Enchanted Forest isn't the most medically secure realm in the cosmos, so the few doctors and mid-wives don't encourage _those kinds_ of activities for expecting women."

By the end of his sentence, he was biting his cheek- regretting that he even said that. Elizabeth's eyes widened and you could hear a small gasp fill the room.

"They- they were p-preg-"

Elizabeth couldn't finish her statement, let alone think about the fact that he was faced with _that_ at such a young age.

"Expecting. Say _expecting_ , it always makes it a little easier," Even though his voice was starting to even out, sometimes it would occasionally crack and he couldn't even control the amount of tears that ran down his face.

There was silence in the room before Elizabeth finally got it together again, and even though she did that didn't mean that it wasn't hard to stomach. "They were _expecting_. So, um, so you have kids Peter?"

"No, I don't. Not anymore."

"But you just said-"

Elizabeth couldn't say that she wasn't confused, because she was. One minute he's a teenage father, and then next he's not. It's probably because he wasn't done with the tragic story itself.

"I know, but Darling, you have to understand what kind of women they were. They were rich, self-seeking, _body image_ loving whores who only married their husbands to keep the kind of life style they wanted," Peter's anger flared suddenly, and a weird kind of nostalgia pasted over her.

"Okay? What's your point?" Elizabeth really was having as hard a time as Peter with this.

"My point Blondie, is that as soon as they found out that they were expecting, they got rid of _it_ ," Peter paused because he was having a hard time swallowing his grief. "My point Elizabeth, is that as soon as they found out that they were pregnant, they murdered my child."

Now Elizabeth too was trying to bite back the chocking sob coming out of her throat along with Peter.

He was so preoccupied in trying to get out the right words that he completely didn't see her come towards him. Peter still had the same look on his face- the broken one that shattered Elizabeth's heart, but hers was different. It didn't have the past anger lingering in her eyes anymore. In fact, they were different emotions entirely. _Regret, Sorrow, devotion_. The last one made him stop his thinking process.

As well as the fact that Elizabeth was sitting on her knees in front of him while he was on the low bed. Even if she was only a foot smaller than Peter, he felt like they were leveled. Once he saw her and understood where she was, she began to inch closer to him while rising a bit and scooting her knees in his direction a little more. While she was still standing on her knees, she took his hands in hers and then sat back down again.

"Peter, I am so, so, _so sorry_ that they put you through that. If you don't mind me asking, how times did it happen?"

She could still hear his sniffles as he tried to calm himself down, and before she knew it, he answered. "Four times, and it was an even spilt down the middle for gender; two girls and two boys."

"How did you know?" It was a well-known fact that woman couldn't find out the gender until around the six month, or until they gave birth. _So how did he know?_

"Magic. Even back then I had little magic at my disposal, but back then I thought it was simply just father's intuition," He paused in the middle of his thought, then started again in a broken voice once again. "Elizabeth, you have to know, if these women would've given birth to them- I would have taken them and run for the hills. I was, I still am, heartbroken about the fact that they're gone. I wish they weren't. I wish they were here with me, and the Lost Boys playing all day around the camp- laughing and having fun. I just wish, I-I wi-wish-"

Peter lost his voice again, and was overcome by sobs. He shook his head while lowering at the same time. Elizabeth watched in pain as he thought about the little lives that he lost to those monstrous whores. As she watched however, she imagined a life- years in the future with a little dirty blond toddler with green eyes running around the house playing chase with Peter. Watching as the child's eyes lit up at the sight of him, and the smile that reached his eyes as he saw her. _Their little girl,_ her mind told her.

She shook her head out of the fantasy when Elizabeth heard his shaky voice reach her ears.

"I-If you want to l-le-leave, you can. I bet you can't even stand me anymore. You must think that I'm this broken _thing_ who can't even take care of himself, and-"

"Peter what the hell are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere without you."

Peter sighed once more. "Seriously Elizabeth, why do you want me? I'm broken."

"I want you Peter because you're you. All of you. And if you hadn't noticed already, I'm broken too," Elizabeth saw that he was about to protest, but she cut him off. "Don't even try to deny it Peter. I may not know the extent of which you do, but I have been used, and manipulated, and sadly to say it- I've been abused to Peter."

Elizabeth could see the same spark of anger that she had in her eyes a moment ago because she decided that if Peter could tell this to her, then she could tell this to him.

"I was always one of the outcasts Peter. The only reason people actually wanted to talk to me was because of Soph. All they wanted was Sophia, never me. That's why I acted like I did when you were first hitting on me. I thought that you wanted Soph to…"

"And I told you before, I don't want your sister. I want you. And you alone," Peter's voice changed. Instead of the hoarse voice that he had a minute ago, it was filled with such certainty that she had no doubt in her mind that he was telling the truth.

Elizabeth smiled softly at him. "I love you, Peter."

"I love you, too, Elizabeth."

"I don't doubt that, not even for a second."

The look on Peter's face changed from the once he had on a second ago. His brow furrowed, and he hanged his head a little bit. Almost as he was making some sort of decision. Then he looked back up at her. Clearly he had made the decision to do it since he had a determined look on his face.

"I know, and that's why I have to tell you something."

"Well you already told me a lot, but I'm sure that there's more if you still need to tell me something," Elizabeth was trying to lighten the mood, but now wasn't the greatest time to do that. Peter looked serious, and that's why instead of continuing to joke around- Elizabeth took it seriously too.

"Peter-"

"Darling, have you noticed anything weird about me lately?"

That made her pause. "Not besides the fact that over the past few days that you've been a little drained, but that's understandable from the fact that you've told me your secrets. That can be pretty draining in of itself."

"That's the thing though, it's not just that. Yes, I've been drained, but it's more of an age thing," Peter was going to be his normal self, and try to make it cryptic again. _Fun_. At least she had to give the boy credit, these last few things were not easy topics- and she knew that. _But being tired wasn't that hard of a thing to talk about._ Or so she thought _._

"So, your 500 years on Neverland is finally taking its toll?" Elizabeth's question was innocent enough, but when she said it, he stilled.

"Yeah, Darling, it has."

"So you're an old man- sorry boy. Is that it?" Elizabeth was being sarcastic, but Peter wasn't. He was only a little put out from her comment.

"Yes Elizabeth, I am old, and what happens to old living things?" Peter was trying to get her to understand what he was trying to say, without actually saying it.

"They die," Elizabeth's response was immediate, but once he raised his eyebrow at her it all clicked. The grey-tinged skin, the fatigue, the loss of personality- the loss of his once vibrant spark of life. She knew at once.

 _He was dying._

Tears once again begun to well up in her eyes, even if she thought that she had shed all the tears she was capable of spilling. Even more tears came.

" _No_. NO! No, you can't be. Tha-That's impossible! You're Peter, Peter Pan! The boy who _never_ grows up, and the boy who _never_ dies! You can't be, you just can't! Please tell me you're joking, Peter!" Elizabeth's pleas came as gun shots to his heart. The tears never actually stopped for him, his just seemed to slow, but know they were fully back again.

"I'm not," Peter had to suck in a breath to steady himself. "I'm dying, and so is this place. Neverland's dying too."

The silence was deafening to both of them. Before she knew what she was doing, Elizabeth launched into Peter's chest and wept. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around her middle, and he gripped her like a life line. Literally. After a while he could feel the warm tears on his skin, but they just continued to sit there, holding onto each other.

"Peter, then why are we here?" Elizabeth mumbled into his collar bone.

He stiffened, but he promised himself that he wouldn't lie to her. Especially not to her.

"You and your sister were never meant to come here, it was your brother I needed." Peter's voice was hard and hoarse. She was beginning to think that it was going to stay that way forever if he continued to talk like this. Although, she thought, his forever isn't very long. She perked up at his words however, only because it sounded like he had a plan.

"Why? Do you have some grand plan to save island and yourself?" Elizabeth was beginning to have a small ray of hope for her and Peter's future.

"I did, but I rather die than see you in pain from it."

And there goes her shred of hope once again. Elizabeth pulled away from him slightly to see his face, and obviously so he could see her confused expression on her face.

"Why? We can save you, why wouldn't you go through with it?!" Elizabeth looked exasperated with the fact that he could save his life, but he's choosing not to.

"Because my plan consisted of taking the magic from the heart of the truest believer. It's a heart that has the most unedifying faith in magic- a heart that has the most innocent magic there is." Peter was trying to pick his words carefully.

"Henry owns that heart?" Elizabeth was shocked. Sure she grew up with him, and she could see the magic behind Henry's stories. However, she would have never guessed. But now she saw it, so she jumped up from her place and tugged Peter towards the stairs.

"Come on, let's go Peter! Henry can save you, he can save Neverland. He ca-"

Elizabeth hadn't noticed that he wasn't moving from his spot as she tugged. That is, until he piped up. "Elizabeth stop. You don't understand. I can't go through with it anymore! You have to understand, it's a trade. A dying man can't live without someone taking his place. If I live, Henry _will_ die. And I can't see you hurt like that."

Peter looked at her with hopeful eyes, praying to anything or one who would listen that he wouldn't lose Elizabeth for what he just told her. Her eyes were still glazed over, but an undesirable emotion passed over her.

"You were gonna' murder Henry," Elizabeth's whisper sounded like a death sentence in of itself. Her wide eyes and shallow breath didn't help either. She was accusing him for something that he hasn't even done yet.

"I _was_ , but now I can't. I can't hurt you like that. Like I said, I would rather die next to you than have to see you crushed by something I did. I can't hurt you because it would be like hurting myself." Peter spoke as if he was pleaded with her to see reason. Well, actually he was.

"Blondie, please ju-"

Elizabeth cut him off from his plea. "Peter, just give me a minute."

All he could do was nod as Elizabeth's heart pounded in her chest. She was digesting the fact that the only reason that they were there was because that Peter was going to murder her brother. But instead her sister and herself crashed the party, and fell in love with the Second-in-Command and the leader himself.

The look in his eyes was pleading with her even more than she could even imagine. But then she also saw the side of him that was everything to her. All the love and emotion that went into loving her, and she knew that nobody- _not even him_ \- could fake that. He really did love her, and if that was true, then he really had no intention in finishing his plan.

"Okay, then what's your plan now?"

Peter's eyes sparked to life from her words. He realized that she was staying- at least for now. And that was all he could ask for at the moment.

"I was starting to consider going back with you. Once I finally come to terms that I won't see this place again, we'll all go back to your little town. After were all there, me and Felix will start to look for a place for all the Lost Boys to live."

Elizabeth was considering all of this still.

"So you're not going to die if we leave?"

"Not if I can help it," Peter replied.

"And you're not going to kill my brother? Not even going to consider it an option?" Elizabeth still needed to make it clear as day for her to accept it.

"No." His answers were short and simple, but they put the point across.

"And you and all the Lost Boys are going to come home with Sophia, me, _and_ Henry?" She still wasn't quite sure is this was actually happening, or at least she needed to come to terms with it. She also still had a few questions that she needed Peter to answer for her.

"Yea, we all plan on going with you, or at least me and Felix do; And if we're going, you can bet the younger ones are going too." Finally, Elizabeth seemed okay with his answers, and she nodded her head in finality.

"Okay. I believe you Peter, but if you break must trust- even with the smallest thing, you're gone sooner than you can say ' _Neverland'_. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am."

They looked at each other in a way very new to them, this was their first actual argument. Not like a cat fight, but in the end a decision needed to be made. Obviously it had been black and white as soon as the options had been laid on the table for Elizabeth, at least. And she had been grateful that Peter had gone along with her on everything- or at least the fact that they were on the same page, and all they had to do was agree.

"Good."

* * *

(Sophia's POV)

She had to admit that being on her period on Neverland was the last thing she wanted. Now that she was here, in Felix arms, warm by the fire, she couldn't help but feel better than the other times she had her period. Felix arms were tightly around her, holding her close to him as she sat between his legs. Apparently, when she was hurt or in pain Felix didn't care one bit in the world about the people around him, or the title he had to hold high as second-in-command. As the boys around them gathered wood, trained and went hunting, Felix only held her, made sure she had everything she needed while shooting glares at the boys who came to close for his liking.

Talk about possessive.

Still, she loved every bit of his attention- of his care. No one ever cared for her like he does, and that only causes for her love to him to grow. She wants to tell him, but at the same time she's still frightened. She's just scared that if she says it out loud that something will change between them, that if she tells him that he'll use it to break her. She knows he would never do that, but still it scared her.

Her body tensed as another cramp came, and immediately she felt Felix pull her closer, his hand resting on her stomach. He knew exactly what to do to make her feel better, even if he still didn't get this whole period thing. He knew what he had to do for her.

"Felix?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"How do you always know what I need?" She turned her head so that she could look at him while he looked down at her.

Felix shrugged. "I just do it on instinct, I just do what I think feels right." He nuzzled his face in her neck. "But I'm not always right."

"So far you've been right."

He shook his head, keeping it nuzzled in her neck as if he was ashamed to face her. "No, I've pushed you too many times too much, I'm sorry."

She took his hand in hers, holding it close to her chest. "You're only human, Felix, and I know that everything you've ever done and said to me was from the bottom of your heart. I know that you'll never hurt me on purpose _." But still I'm scared you will._

She dismissed the thought, instead focused on Felix. His hand tightened around hers, just like the arm around her waist. His head lifted from her shoulder as he looked at her. A small smile was on his lips just like there was on hers. She slowly began to lean in, and he met her halfway. It wasn't anything special, just a simple kiss that didn't last that long. And still, Sophia felt as if it only made her fall deeper for him – even such a simple kiss.

Their moment was interrupted when a loud thunder was heard. She felt Felix tense as he looking up, his eyes searching the sky.

"What was that?" she asked, seeing Pan and Elizabeth walk by in a hasty step together.

"There is a thunderstorm coming, you should get inside before it starts to rain," Pan said as he stopped. He looked kind of worried. "Thunderstorms in Neverland can be pretty rough, we'll be safe in my treehouse."

Sophia nodded, standing up. Felix stood as well but he did it rather hastily and clumsily. She took his hand, squeezing it when he kept looking around them a bit nervous.

"Hey, something wrong?" she asked, finally snapping him out of his trance. He looked at her, giving her fake smile.

"Nothing, there is just something I need to get," he said. "You go ahead; I'll be right behind you."

Sophia eyed him warily but eventually nodded. "Okay," she said, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek before following behind her sister and Pan. She glanced behind her as they left the camp, seeing Felix enter his tent. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Felix was acting strange, which unsettled her.

As they continued to walk Sophia felt little drips of rain land on her face. She looked up, seeing the sky completely dark except for the lightning flashes that came by every so often. The further they walked away from the camp the more she began to worry about Felix. Even more so when the rain started to pour as they arrived at the treehouse. While everyone rushed inside Sophia didn't make a single attempt to follow.

"Soph, come on, you'll catch a cold like this," Elizabeth said as she tugged at her sister's arm. The rain was soaking them both, but Sophia didn't care.

"Felix isn't here yet," she said, raising her voice so that she could be heard over the rain.

"Felix never stays here during a thunderstorm," Pan said, half standing on the ladder. "Now come on, it's not safe out here."

"No," Sophia protested, yanking her arm out of Elizabeth's grip. "Where is he?!"

"I don't know, he always disappears like this, now go up!" Pan yelled.

"Not until I know he's safe!"

Without another word Sophia turned, ignoring the protesting of Pan and her sister as she ran back to the camp. He said he would be right behind her, that he only needed to get something. _Did something happen? Did he lie to her?_ And then there was that look he had when they heard the first rumble of thunder. Sophia just didn't know what to think right now as she ran through the rain. The ground was already starting to get muddy under her feet, but she didn't stop running.

After what felt like forever she arrived back at the camp, a strong hush of wind just passing as she stopped and looked around. She shielded her eyes, a flash of lightning lighting up the camp for just a second before it went dark again.

"Felix?!" she called, but the only respond she got was the wind that pushed her around. When she was steady on her feet again she walked over to Felix tent since that was the place where she saw him last. Inside she sighed as there was no rain, or wind pushing her around anymore. At first when she looked around she thought he wasn't there, but them when another thunder came and a light flash she noticed something move under Felix's cot.

"Felix?" she said softly as she walked closer to the cot.

"Please go away," she heard him say, his voice shaky and thick. Sophia quickly got closer, kneeling down beside him. He had his hands tightly grabbing his hood as he pulled at it, as if to protect him. She carefully reached out, placing her hand on his back.

"Felix, look at me," she said gently, stroking his back.

He shook his head. "Don't look at me."

She shuffled closer. "It's okay, it's okay to be afraid."

"It's not okay, it's pathetic."

Sophia sighed, placing her hand on his cheek so that she could turn his head to her. While she did so she also gently brushed her thumb over his skin, feeling that it was wet. When he was finally facing her he looked down, tears were glistering in his eyes before they rolled down his cheek.

"You've been crying," she whispered, bringing her other hand up to cup his other cheek.

"Don't look a-"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by other loud boom of thunder. Felix tensed and before she knew what was happening her grabbed her and held her tightly against his chest, his face buried in her hair. He was shaking, his arms holding on to her as if she was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Ssh, it's okay, I got you," she said softly, stroking his hair as she carefully pulled back to face him again.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, it's just a bit of thunder." He nodded, but he didn't look convinced as his eyes kept shooting in every direction. "Is this why you never seek shelter at Pan's treehouse whenever there is a thunderstorm? You're ashamed of being afraid?"

Felix looked down, closing his eyes as he nodded. "They'll never take me serious again if they know I'm afraid of something so stupid."

Sophia smiled, lifting his chin so that he looked her right in the eyes. "You don't have to be ashamed, everyone is scared of something, and I'm not going to leave you to deal with this on your own."

Before he could respond Sophia leaned back, grabbing his blanket from his cot, and went to lean against the trunk he had next to his cot. She then took his arm, and pulled him closer to her; wrapping the blanket around them both as she let his head rest against her shoulder. She felt his arms wrap around her tightly, holding her close to him just when another loud bang of thunder was heard in the distance.

"My mother," he suddenly said, his voice still a bit shaky as he nuzzled his face in her neck. "She used to hold me during a thunderstorm when I was little."

She had never heard him talk about his family, or anything before Neverland. "What was she like?" she asked gently, stroking his hair.

"She was the sweetest and kindest woman to ever have lived," he tells her softly. She could feel him smile a bit against her skin. "She would have loved you."

Sophia smiled to herself as he paused for a second before continuing, "My father, however, I never met the man. He left my mother before I was born, the coward. But still, my mother kept me. She always told me I was her pride and joy, the one that always kept her smiling. I loved it when she smiled, I can still remember it." Sophia couldn't help but imagine a little Felix, running around the house and doing silly things just to see his mother smile.

"During storms like these she always held me close to her because I was scared. She would sing to me until I fell asleep and stay with me all night."

"She sounds like a wonderful mother," she said, feeling Felix tighten his arms around her.

"She was," he paused. "When I was eight she became very sick. The doctor said that he couldn't heal her, that only magic could. So I went away to find someone who had magic and was willing to heal her, but I had no such luck. I even got attacked more than once, that's how I got my scar. But when I came back my mom was still breathing. She was so happy to see me. I stayed the rest of the day with her, trying to make her smile while doing everything I could to help her."

He swallowed, and she could feel his tears against her neck. He pulled him closer to her, knowing that this must be hard for him. "That night was a storm as well, and even thought she held my hand and smiled at me until her last breath, I have never felt that scared before. My mom was gone, I was alone. And every time there is a storm I can't help but feel afraid and alone again, just like how I felt when she passed away."

A tear escaped Sophia's eyes as well. She ached for him, how hard it must have been for him to lose the only family he had. No wonder why he was so cold, had his walls so high. He just didn't want to lose anyone again. No wonder he was so scared that he would mess things up between them and lose her too.

"I'm so sorry, Felix, I'm sorry you had to go through that," she whispered.

"I survived," he said as he lifted his head, looking up at her as he brushed some of her hair out of her face. "And if that didn't happen I wouldn't have met you." He leaned in, softly brushing his lips against hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Felix."

* * *

 **A/N: we are so sorry for letting you guys wait! I hope this chapter was worth it!**


	15. The Beginning Of The End

**The Beginning Of The End**

(Pan's POV)

As Peter slowly woke up he felt his head spinning. He blinked a few times, hoping that the vertigo would fade. It did, but still it left him an unbearable headache. _What the hell was going on?_ He felt frailer than ever, meaning that they had to hurry, Peter Pan was _never_ meant to be frail. _Ever_. Time was running out, but he didn't know that it was going this fast.

Peter looked around him, seeing all of the Lost Boys sleeping in his treehouse, and Elizabeth in his arms beside him in their hammock. He wouldn't have been confused about Elizabeth being with him, but what the _bloody hell_ were all of the Lost Boys doing in there with them? Right, the storm. He almost forgot about that.

It was another sign that he was running out of time.

Normally thunderstorms aren't something to be concerned about, but Peter knew this one was different. This storm was meant to destroy Neverland. It was as if the island was dying, and its body was forcing itself to decompose in the process. The plant life was already withering and becoming almost like natural burnt parchment. Their leaves look charred and just _depressing_.

To his surprise, when Peter checked if everyone was there, he still didn't have an ETA on his second-in-command. Nor had he see Sophia. _That at least made some sense_. He had thought they would have come here at some point, but apparently, they had stayed behind. Elizabeth was going to kill him if Sophia got hurt, he was after all the one that held her back from following the raven-haired sister.

He felt Elizabeth stir beside him, which to then he ended up looking at her with a soft smile. The only thing that he could think about was that _she is the only thing that could take away my pain_ , even if he was closer to dying than ever before. He stroked her cheek with the top side of his finger as she opened her eyes, tiredly blinking up at him.

"Good morning Beautiful," he whispered, having her snuggle closer to him.

"Morning Hot Stuff," she mumbled. "is Soph here?"

Peer shook his head; both in response and comedic disbelief. "No, she and Felix haven't come last night."

Elizabeth's head snapped up, worry filling her eyes. "What? Where are they? We have to find them."

"Ssshh," Peter shushed, looking beside them at the Lost Boys who were still sleeping. "I'm sure Felix has kept Sophia safe."

Some of the boys began to stir and wake up, causing Peter to sigh. Well, there goes his quiet morning with his lover. Peter swung his legs over the side of the hammock, Elizabeth getting out as well in a balanced performance that most people would've thought impossible for her. He ignored the sudden wave of queasiness that overcame him. Crossing his arms, he straightened his posture as he spoke to his boys. Now he could hear the pounding of his harsh heart beat and ragged breathing in his ears, but he still had a job to get done so none of the Lost Boys saw him like this.

"Wake up, you lazy pigs!" he called, pain shooting through his head the moment he raised his voice. He flinched a bit, hoping that no one noticed as he continued with a steeled voice that he forced out of his throat. "Tonight's storm had been a pretty rough one, so prepare yourself for when we get to the camp. I'm not going to lie, it's probably going to be a mess."

The Lost Boys groaned, some laying back down, and closing their eyes again- while others tried to wake up. Peter bared his teeth at them. "Get your lazy arses out of my treehouse!"

This seemed to do the trick. The younger ones who still had the most respect for him left were out of his treehouse in a matter of seconds. The older ones, however, did as he asked, but they took their sweet time. Though, when Peter shot them one threatening look, they seemed to get the message. They soon finally hurried out as well. As soon as the last boy was out the door, Peter let his posture fall, letting out a heavy sigh. All he wanted to do was sit down.

"Are you okay, Peter?" Elizabeth asked worried. He felt her hand on his shoulder, and when he turned his head to smile at her, it turned more into a half grimace. He couldn't lie to her. He felt dreadful. There was no doubting it, and honestly, she could probably see it on his face too.

"No, Neverland is weakening faster than I thought. Your sister isn't supposed to have her period, you know. Everything that needs time is supposed to stop here: you can't age, you can't have kids, which is why Soph wasn't supposed to get her monthly, and no one is supposed to grow. Now, with this storm, I'm fearing that time is finally running out," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing her knuckles. "but don't worry about that now, we still have to see the damage and find your sister."

Elizabeth nodded, following as he led her out of the treehouse. "But we are talking about this later," she said.

"We'll see, Love. We'll see."

On their way to the camp they passed lots of fallen trees and loose branches. The ground underneath his boots was soggy, making walking more difficult since it felt like he was dragging extra weight from the non-existent mud on his boots. When they arrived at the camp it didn't look that much better. The fire pit looked far from useable, the tents were torn and destroyed, the entire clearing was covered in leaves and debris.

Peter searched the clearing for his best friend, and to his surprise, when his eyes landed on his tent it was the only thing still standing. It looked only a bit wet from the heavy rain, but other than that untouched. _Sophia must have had quite the bit of magic too_ , he realized, _even if she didn't know it yet_. It made him wonder, however _, what she was protecting herself and Felix from?_ Of course, the storm, but if she had felt safe with Felix then she wouldn't have protected them. So, there was something else, something that caused her magic to react on her instinct.

The boys looked hopeless as they tried to clean up the clearing. Peter on the other hand, led Elizabeth to Felix' tent, knowing without a doubt that they were there. When they entered the tent, at first, they weren't able to see the two, but until his eyes landed on the spot under the cot. Peter let go of Elizabeth's hand to cross his arms, walking over to the two teens who were huddled up under a blanket, still sleeping.

"Wait," Elizabeth whispered just when he wanted to disturb them. She came to stand beside him, looking at her sister in adoration as she kneeled down. Peter followed suit. "Felix isn't holding Soph, see?"

At first Peter raised an eyebrow at her, not getting what she was trying to say. But as he looked closer he saw what she meant. Felix had his head resting on Sophia's stomach, while she had her hand in his hair, the other holding his. He wasn't holding her, she was holding him- _comforting him_ , even in his sleep.

"Would you look at that," Peter mumbled, suddenly everything clicked together. Why Felix always disappeared during a storm, why he was always so quiet the morning after, it all made sense now. "the idiot is scared of thunder, who would have thought."

"How come you never noticed?" Elizabeth asked.

Peter shook his head. "Felix is rather good at hiding emotions." He paused, examining his friend's peaceful expression. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

However, it did come, "Did you honestly think I would tell you that?" Felix mumbled quietly, starling both Elizabeth and Pan a bit.

"Mate, how long have you been awake?"

Felix let out a long breath, holding the still sleeping Sophia closer to him. "Does it matter? Please continue your conversation, I'm too tired to listen anyway."

"You're using my sister as a pillow," Elizabeth said disapproving.

"Hmm-mmm," was the only thing Felix responded with.

"Let the idiot sleep," Sophia mumbled. "He's had a rough night."

Peter raised his eyebrow at both of them as they simple continued sleeping as if he and Elizabeth weren't even there. He looked at Elizabeth who looked just as surprised. "Are we looking at an old married couple or something?"

"Looks like it," Elizabeth agreed, shuffling closer to poke Sophia's cheek, but Felix caught her finger before she could even touch her sister.

"Don't you dare," he grumbled, not even looking up. Sophia removed her foot from under the blanket, and to Peter's surprise, pressed it _right in his face_.

"You don't even think about it," she grumbled, wiggling her toes against his face. Peter slapped her foot away, backing away as Elizabeth did the same.

He rubbed the dirt off his face, glaring at the two, who looked as if they didn't care a single bit in the world. Sophia was petting Felix's scalp in a gentle way, while he softly caressed her side where her shirt had been slightly lifted; as if he was trying to memorize every inch of her skin, and how they felt under his fingers. It was such a gently and loving gesture that Peter was for a moment stunned that Felix was even capable of such sweetness.

"They really are an old married couple," Peter said, a bit of a fond smile forming on his lips. Felix looked at ease, happy, and most importantly, loved. He looked so different from the Felix he came to know, and Peter couldn't be happier for him.

"Yeah, all Felix has to do now is actually marry me sister," Elizabeth quipped out quite fast for a spur of the moment thought. Sophia was the only one who felt Felix stiffen, but Soph herself was the only one who felt her heart leap at the impaction.

"I wonder who will be first," Peter thought out loud. Neither of the girls caught the phrase, but Felix did. It was same old Pan up to one of his _'last one to finish'_ games, but they both knew that this really wasn't a game _. It was what both of them wanted_. Well, in the long run anyway.

Elizabeth nudged Peter's shoulder, causing him to look up at her. "Let's go, they'll join us at some point."

"Can't promise you that, sis," Sophia mumbled, shifting so that she lay a bit more comfortable, before letting out a long breath.

"Felix?" Peter said expectantly, raising his eyebrow.

Felix only shook his head, adjusting his grip on Sophia. "Nope."

Peter and Elizabeth stood, looking at each other with raised eyebrows and unbelieving looks before they turned, and left the tent. Peter looked around the camp at the boys who were busy with cleaning everything up. This storm had really messed up their camp.

"Well," Elizabeth said, grabbing Peter's attention again. "we better start cleaning, don't you think?"

* * *

(No one's POV)

"Took you long enough," Elizabeth articulated as Sophia and Felix finally emerged from the tent.

"Shut up, we are here now, aren't we?" Sophia snapped back, leaning against Felix who had his arm draped around her shoulders.

"You know those mood swings aren't an excuse to snap at me, Soph," Elizabeth responded, keeping her voice dry from humor. "Those cramps never were good excuses in the first place, I get them too, remember?"

"Come on, Sophia," Felix declared, grabbing her attention before she could yell at her sister. He knew she wasn't in her best mood, and although he still didn't fully understand why, he was just happy that she felt the least annoyed right now with him. "Let's just help them clean up."

Sophia sighed, and let Felix guide her away from her twin sister. She hated her mood swings, plus her cramps, which always caused her to snap at Elizabeth. She was just glad that Elizabeth was used to it by now. Sophia always got them right back when her sister was on her period, though.

"Felix!"

Both Felix and Sophia looked up when they heard Peter cry. It wasn't an angry yell or demanding, but more like a plea for help. The moment Felix spotted Peter he rushed to his side. Peter was kneeled, gasping for air as he clenched at his heart. Elizabeth was beside him as well, combing her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck to sooth him.

"Peter! Peter, hey, look at me," Elizabeth uttered, caressing his face. "What's wrong? When did this start?"

"Earlier today. Worse. Can't breathe," all of his words were strained and wheezed as he looked at Elizabeth with glassy eyes.

"We're running out of time," Felix mumbled, looking up at the confused and or concerned Lost Boys who had gathered around them. "We have to go."

Elizabeth nodded, helping as Felix put Peter's arm around his shoulder. Elizabeth took his other side; she knew it wouldn't do much, but she had to be by him. Felix began to bark at the Lost Boys to continue cleaning while Sophia rushed to follow the two boys and her sister.

"Hey, wait," Henry called, catching up to them. "What's going on? Where are you going?"

"We'll explain on the way, Henry, but we don't have much time," Elizabeth said before Felix could answer.

"You know?" Felix asked, raising his eyebrow.

Elizabeth nodded, "He told me everything."

Felix looked skeptical, " _Everything?_ "

"Every single last bit."

Felix gulped at her answer, but still went on.

"About what?" Sophia asked, just as confused as Henry.

"I'm dying," Peter gasped, grabbing everyone's attention. "I don't have long."

Felix continued blazing through the jungle, stepping over broken branches and torn plants. The others followed the two leaders; Elizabeth helping keeping Peter up, Sophia and Henry walking behind them, still clueless to what is going on.

"What does he mean with that he's dying?" Henry whispered to his little sister.

"My guess is, is that his magic is running low," Sophia mumbled back.

"That's partially true," Elizabeth piped in, looking at them over her shoulder. "It's the reason why Henry- then Soph and me were brought here in the first place."

"Yes, but do you know exactly why?" a low voice interrupted them, causing Felix to stop and look around cautiously. Sophia had gone ridged, and Felix noticed. The shear panic on her face told him everything- she had recognized the voice, and she was terrified of it.

"Show yourself!" Felix growled, his anger clear in his voice. He recognized that voice too, but if you made Felix wrathful about something- if you mess with something that was his, you'll be sure to be remembered by him, and pay for what you've done.

"Long time no see," Rufio said from his place on a tree branch. His arms were crossed and on his lips, was a cocky smirk.

"I thought I banned you," Peter said, his voice full of hate, even when he still sounded weak. His head was lifted to glare at the former Lost Boy.

"You did, but you see," he jumped off the branch, landing before them with a thud. "you were too weak to send my any farther than on the other side of the island, and keep me there."

"What do you want?" barked Felix.

"I'm glad you asked," a grin spread across his face, one that even made the three boys shiver. "I'm here to take over the island when you're gone. And I'd say that is sometime very soon."

"You… bastard," Peter spat.

"You got quite a tongue for someone who is dying."

Elizabeth stepped forward, putting her arm before Peter in a protective way. "How are you planning to do that? The island is dying, too. If Peter dies, so will the island; there is no use in trying to take it over if Peter is dead."

"Your words contain no lies, but if you take his magic the island won't tell the difference" Rufio grinned, his eyes turning to Henry. "that's why I need your help."

Pan, Felix, and Elizabeth's reactions were around the same. What Rufio was planning, steal Peter's magic, that seemed impossible. But both Pan and Felix realized that it very much was possible, so Peter set his jaw tight and Felix became even more infuriated. Elizabeth soon came to the same conclusion as the boys had, and her eyes widened even further.

"Me?" Henry said confused, pointing at himself. "What the hell do you need me for?"

"Oh? Haven't they told you?" Rufio chuckled. "You are the truest believer, you can save the island and Peter with that special heart of yours."

"My _heart_?"

"Ah yes," suddenly Rufio was standing behind them, his hand around Henry's arm. "It was nice talking to you guys again, but I got an island to save."

Elizabeth knew what was about to happen, so she snapped out of her frozen state and reached for her brother screaming, "NO! Henry don't listen to h-"

And without another word out of her mouth Rufio and Henry disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and Peter finally lost consciousness from over exertion.

* * *

 **A/N: We are so so sorry it took so long to update! but hey, better late than never, right?**

 **...right?**


End file.
